The Dragon Returns
by Hell is fun21
Summary: Moka and her family and friends wake up in a white void, greeted by a woman who seems, dangerous. And what's this abut her old friend she believed dead is actually alive and a vampire like her, and who are these people? Just what is going on, and is Naruto alive and out there? *contains characters and elements from various other anime, games, etc...*
1. The Meeting

**Hey Guys, I had this idea in my head for a while and was adding more as time went on. But here you go, the first chapter. Enjoy,**

Inner Moka woke up with a headache.

"Where am I, the last thing I remember was outer me being stabbed through the heart and then a blinding flash of light and energy." She asked herself as she looked around, only to see that her surroundings was essentially a white void.

"Perhaps you should wake up the others before I'll answer your questions" said a vice as Inner Moka turned to see a woman in a whit kimono with braided hair sitting at a small table drinking tea. Moka then noticed her friends and family appearing, all unconscious, and set about waking them up. When everyone was awake and alert, the woman then clapped her hands as large stone slabs appeared and spiked chains shot out as they grabbed Issa, Mikogami, Tsukune and Koyou before binding them to the slabs.

"The hell is this!" Tsukune yelled in anger. Moka and her friends immediately rushed to help out their crush/friend when the woman simply waved her hand and the girls were frozen in mid-air.

"Now calm down before you do anything rash." She said as the girls struggled to break free.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Tsukune." Kurumu yelled as she was trying to unveil her wings. Meanwhile Agetha and the other adults knew something was off.

"How about you ask Ms. Akashiya, as she seems to know why." The woman said as she motioned to Outer Moka who was looking at Tsukune with fear and disgust.

"Moka, you have to help me out of here." Tsukune pleaded, but Outer Moka knew better and replied.

"N-no, you deserve this." She said as the others were confused. That's when a familiar voice spoke up.

This is… strange I was sure that heaven was described as a golden kingdom." Both Moka's turned to see Akasha standing there.

"Mother!" both said as they embraced her and the woman let go of the girls. Akasha was happy to see her daughters' and then turned to the woman.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we?" the woman smiled then responded.

"You are all in Limbo, or purgatory as it is also known. I brought you all here for certain reasons, but first I believe that there is some family reuniting past due." She said as Gin heard something big land behind him and tuned to see a large beefcake of a man with wolf-like eyes. Gin recognized him as the man stared back with an impassive look, in his left hand was his war hammer.

"D-dad…" Gin muttered before the man moved and hugged Gin in a bone crushing hug as he let out a hammy laugh.

"Gin, my boy! It is great to see you again." Gin returned the hug as a woman walked up to the two and coughed to get their attention.

"Room for one more?" she asked before hugging the two, said woman was Rin Nahora, Gin's mother and Cornell's wife. Kokoa was estatic to see Kahlua again as Gyokuro stood back with a small smile. The family reunion was broken when Issa yelled out.

"How about one of you ingrates make yourself useful and free me, do you know who I am?" he was cut short as a stream of lightning struck him and continued to do so as a voice spoke up.

"Nobody cares who you are, but I do know someone who is eager to see you again, in fact, she's dying to get her hands on you." Everyone turned to see a young teen floating in the air above them as she lowered on the 'floor' and then noticed Akua.

"Big sister." Akua was caught in a hug as she asked.

"W-who are you and how do you know me?" the teen pulled back and smiled as she replied.

"Don't you remember me, we used to play in the parks and feed the koi fish when we were younger." She said and undid her hair from its style as Akua's eyes widened.

"J-jasmine!" she muttered before embracing her old friend/pseudo sister. Jasmine held Akua as she started to cry in happiness.

Issa recovered from the painful electrocution and was about to yell again when another electric shock, this one more powerful, surged through him as he cried out in pain. Everyone heard a woman's dark laughter as Cornell recognized it and chuckled.

"Oh, Issa, how pleasant it is to see you again." The other noticed a woman sitting on top of the stone slab Issa was chained to with a wine glass filled with blood and one leg crossed over the other. Issa started to recognize her and was about to speak when she shocked him again.

"Painful, isn't it that is nothing compared to when you took my daughter away from me and killed me along with that cowardly false priest." She said as she was relishing in his pain.

"Mother, I believe it's time for you to meet someone." Jasmine said as Carmilla looked to her adopted daughter and noticed Akua as her eyes widened. She shattered the wing glass, now empty, against the stone and manipulated the shards to become embedded in Issa's face. As she mist teleported to Akua.

"Look at you, all grown up…" Carmilla whispered as she approached Akua, who was nervous, as she sensed this woman in front of her was indeed powerful, and curious.

"Should I know you, and why are you crying?" Akua asked as she saw the tears coming down Carmilla's cheeks, who wiped them and responded.

"You'll have to forgive me, my child, it has been a very long time since I held you in my arms." Carmilla reached between her cleavage and brought out a small heart-shaped locket with a dial on the top, she turned it twice and held it out to Akua as a small tune played from it. Akua slowly recognized the sound as it was something she went to sleep to every night when she was an infant. She was putting the dots together and looked to Carmilla and replied.

"Mommy…" Akua muttered as Carmilla smiled and responded.

"I'm here." As Akua hugged her long-lost mother and started to cry again, Carmilla was simply hugging her firstborn and comforting her.

"Never thought I'd see the day where the Queen of Vampires herself is crying." Cornell spoke up as Carmilla turned to her old friend and spoke up.

"And it would do you good to not go around parading it, old mutt, or else I'll fry your genitals off." She threatened as she pulled back from Akua.

"Well, isn't this grand, looks like the three of us are back together." A voice said as green lightning struck near them and an aged man in a business suit stood there.

"Well if it isn't the slimy rat himself, fancy seeing you here Zobek. I figured you would be back on earth trying to rule over everyone" Carmilla remarked as she moved Akua and Jasmine behind her.

"On the contrary, my dear. I was… indisposed of and ended up here, though this is my second time." Said the Lord of the Dead as he brought out a silver cigarette case and picked out one as he placed in in his mouth and lit it.

"Um, who are you, mom has this weird look on her face when you showed up." Kokoa asked Carmilla.

"Ah, Gyokuro, I suppose you have done what I asked." Gyokuro nodded and then surprised everyone by bowing to Carmilla.

"Yes, I have watched over you daughter and kept tabs on Issa, he also gained another lackey, who consumed your father's blood to gain power." Gyokuro said as Carmilla folded her armsand raised an eyebrow. Issa was curious and spoke up.

"What the hell do you mean, keeping tabs on me, Gyokuro." He snarled. Gyokuro stood up straight and looked to Issa with a smirk.

"Well you see, I was never part of your little plot, in fact I was against it, but I went I as means of gathering information and getting ready to cut you down, but you seem fine bound in those chains." Gyokuro said as Issa snarled as he struggled to break free. Tsukune knew what Gyokuro meant and also tried to break free.

"Do you know who I am? I am Issa Shuzen, the most powerful monster around! I demand you free me!" He yelled, this only caused Carmilla to start laughing again as she quickly composed herself.

"Oh please, you, the most powerful around?" Carmilla shot another stream of lightning at him as he howled in pain. She stopped and noticed another figure sitting next to the stone slabs, only he was chained with a simple pair of handcuffs.

"Well, well, I was not expecting to see you here, father" Carmilla said as she folded her arms again and looked to see Adrian (known to everyone else as the great devourer Alucard) with a small smile on his face.

"Hello, Carmilla, I thought I lost you when my home was burned down." Adrian said.

"Oh please, like a little fire is going to stop me, I thought I lost you and pinky over there" Carmilla pointed to Akasha who recognized that nick-name.

"Carmilla!" Akasha hugged her old childhood friend who she believed dead, Carmilla returned the gesture and turned the woman and Zobek.

"Now the big question, why are we all here?" she asked. The woman sipped her tea before answering.

"Well, for starters, my name is Retsu Unohana, but all of you know me as God." She started as another group came by.

"So, you are God, this is… odd to say the least." Said a woman as she was with the small group.

"That is correct Shanoa, I see you four are curious as well as to what happened." Unohana asked as the woman nodded. Unohana smiled and replied.

While the threat of Satan and his forces did meet their end and humanity was saved, there were some… complications." Unohana waved her hand as a man appeared laying there on a chair with a large wound on his torso, one who Shanoa recognized.

"Victor!" she yelled as she ran up to him and placed her hand over the wound as she tried to heal it with magic, only for his hand to grab hers.

"I'm awake, I feel fine" he said as she hugged him and Victor got up from the chair and his wound vanished. He looked around and asked.

"Are we in heaven?" Unohana then corrected him.

""We are in purgatory, Victor Belmont. I would also like to say that you put your faith in the right man to stop Satan's emergence." Unohana said as she smiled at the man.

"He succeeded…" Victors muttered as he glanced down to the brotherhood insignia hanging off his belt and took it off.

"Now I believe you are familiar with your ancestry." Retsu said to Victor as another person appeared, the most striking feature about him was his red hair, besides the muscular build.

"Hello, Simon Belmont." Unohana said as Simon looked around before asking.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked/demanded. But was interrupted when a pair of arms arapped around him from behind.

"Teddy Bear, you're here." Simon knew of one person that called him that and turned to hug his wife, Selena.

"I believe your mother also wants to see her child." Simon noticed Sypha standing there and also hugged her as she finally got to see her son.

"If only your father could see you." Sypha said as she pulled away from her son. That's when Victor bowed to Simon, which caught the red-heads attention.

"It is an honor to meet my ancestor, I am Victor Belmont, the last of the Belmont line." He announced as Simon understood what he got at.

"Contrary to your knowledge, Victor, you are closer to your ancestors than you would think." Unohana said. This confused Victor as he asked.

"What do mean by that?" he asked the deity in front of him.

"What do you know of your parents?" she replied, Victor was silent for a bit and then spoke up.

"Not much, all I remember was hearing a woman's voice, then a dark aura attacked and then a blinding flash of light, after that I was in the care of the Brotherhood." He replied.

"That is good, now Simon, what were the last things you remembered before coming here." Retsu asked as Simon was thinking.

"I remember Selena was going into labor, and then Walter attacked, I was surrounded by a group of dark occultists', but when I managed to get through them I saw Walter standing there with Selena's head in his hand. I did not know what had happened to the child, but I fought Walter to the death, while I did manage to destroy him, the sneaky bastard stabbed me through the chest from behind. I remember praying that the child was safe before succumbing to my wounds." Simon said as he recounted his death. Unohana nodded and then created a small mirror as it played a vision.

"You see, the child, your son did survive the birthing process. However that was when Walter attacked." The mirror showed the birth of the boy as Selena was happy to hold her child, then the door exploded inwards as Walter Bernhard rushed in and started to kill the others in the room and Simon was knocked outside. Selena began chanting a spell as a light surrounded her son and caused him to vanish, but not before Selena slipped a note within the blanket. Then the scene changed to Simon beating down Walter before being stabbed through the heart with a rapier. Before Walter could react, Simon broke the blade off from his chest and stabbed it through Walter's face before sending a prayer for his child to be safe. Before falling over and drawing his final breath

"The spell your wife cast to save your son did work, in fact in transported him to the distant future, where he was found on the doorstep of an orphanage run by the brotherhood." Unohana said as a matron brought the boy inside and read the note, the words that stood out to Simon was the child's name.

Victor Belmont.

"So you see, Victor here is in fact your son, separated from his parents through death and time, now reunited." Unohana finished as Simon turned to Victor and approached him.

"My son…" Simon then hugged Victor with all his strength as Victor slowly returned the hug. Selena got her chance to hug her son and then Sypha noticed Zobek and asked Marie.

"Who is the man in the black suit?" asked the red-head. Zobek was about to introduce himself when a voice spoke out.

"Zobek is the Lord of the Dead, the Third Lord of Shadow, also known as Death, and the man behind Father's fall into darkness." Everyone turned to see a pale man standing there with a sword at his hip. Simon recognized him as the ally who helped him take down Dracula.

"Welcome Alucard, I was wondering when you would show up." The son of Dracula looked to Retsu and spoke.

"You must be God, seeing as you hold Zobek's leash." He said as Unohana giggled and Zobek glared at the vampire. Simon then spoke up.

"Good to see you, Alucard, I was wondering where you flew off to after the castle fell." Simon said as Alucard's eyes widened at seeing the familiar face, then he recognized the woman standing next to him.

"Sypha…" he whispered. Said woman was confused by his expression and asked.

"Have we met before?" that's when Retsu spoke up.

"You have to excuse his expression, Ms. Belmont, it has been a long time since he saw you, and in fact his last words to you were to take Simon to the forest if he didn't return by dawn on that day. Isn't that right, Trevor Belmont?" Unohana said as Sypha gasped before looking to her turned husband as he made his way to her.

"Trevor, is it really you?" she placed a hand on his cheek as he smiled.

"I'm here Sypha." He replied as he placed his hand over hers. Sypha hugged him as she started to tear up and Simon approached his parents.

"Dad, it's you..." Simon said as Sypha pulled back to let Simon in, what she didn't expect was for Simon to punch him in the gut, making him lean forward in pain before hugging him.

"You stubborn bastard! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were alive?" Simon said as he pulled back from his dad. Marie watched the interaction between her son and grandson and thought to herself.

'Why does this seem so familiar?' thought the woman as Alucard saw her and approached as he hugged her.

"It's so great to see you again, my son, if your father was here, this would be a family reunion." Marie said.

Unohana then cleared her throat to get everyone's attention as they all looked to her.

"Now that you are all here, I would like to start off by stating that all of you, well most of you, have something in common. But before I do that I believe this belongs to you, Simon." Unohana said as she held out a hand to Mikogami as he howled in pain and a familiar whip came out of his chest through a magical light. The whip was then passed to Simon who recognized it.

"This is my personal weapon. Before I fund your combat cross, Father." Simoon said as he held the tool, named the Beast Hunter, its current appearance changed back to when Simon had it and he noticed a few magical runes etched into the metal pommel.

"You see, Mikogami got his hands on it shortly after your death and used it to help spur his and Issa's master plan for their world." Retsu said as Simon looked to the priest with a glare. Carmilla sensed something familiar with Alucard's sword and asked.

"I am curious, Alucard, your sword has a unique… power to it." She said. Alucard simply drew the sword from its sheathe and held it in both hands.

"This is the Crissaegrim, this sword was forged from three weapons, the demonic broadsword created from the demon king Igneas power, the cursed rapier known as Glaciem, and the stake attachment of the Vampire Killer that father drove into your heart ages ago. It is my personal weapon after my transformation and one of the most powerful weapons ever created. It has the power to put father and those like him into a deep slumber, only by removing the sword, will they wake up." Alucard finished as he sheathed the sword and then Kokoa spoke up.

"Um, I'm confused? How exactly do we all have something in common?" asked the young vampire. Unohana then created a larger mirror and spoke.

"What do you know of the legend of Dracula and the Belmont lineage?"

**First chapter/prologue done. I'm sure you can take guesses and try to speculate who is who, so who exactly is Gabriel and Marie? What connection do the R+V girls/family have in the story. Why are Issa and the others chained up? Please leave a review and or a PM if you have private questions as more will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	2. Legends and Suprises

**Hey guys, back again with another chapter for you all. Don't have much to say (Carmilla and Cornell's appearances are a mix of their human and lords of shadow (humane) forms. But please leave a review and a PM if you have questions, enjoy.**

**Story Start.**

"The legend of Dracula?" Akasha questioned as she tilted her head.

"Yes, contrary to popular belief, your world was not the only world that housed the supernatural. In fact, in all of supernatural history, there are a select few who are the 'top dogs'." Unohana said as she conjured up more images in the vision mirror.

"Mathias Shinso; the Great Parasite, who is the origin of your breed, also went by the names Dracula and Alucard. Originally he wanted a peaceful co-existence between humans and monsters. But that dram never came into fruition as the following assault on his home left him with the belief that humans would never accept those who are different." Scenes of Mathias striking down the invading forces as his home burned was displayed for everyone to see. Then the group saw Mathias discovering Akasha was alive and took her with him as they set out to parts unknown. Unohana then snapped her fingers as the scene shifted to another person.

"Akasha Bloodriver; the Bloody Princess, who was believed to be the only survivor Mahias found that day. However, while Mathias developed the notion that all humans were to be eradicated so creatures of the night could live in peace, she believed that the two sides could co-exist peacefully and went against Mathias when he tried to dominate the world." The next few scenes showed Akasha in her battle attire fighting Mathias in his monstrous form 'the Great Parasite' (his monster form). The remaining scenes showed her taking care of her newborn daughter.

"Then there is Carmilla; Queen of the Vampires, who was the only other survivor that day and vowed to never be weak again. She eventually achieved what she wanted and this caught the attention of the vampire council. The council viewed her as an impure being for embracing the powers they deemed 'disgusting' and threatened to exile her. Her response was to simply kill most of them and leave the remaining with severe wounds." Unohana said as they watched Carmilla (who was a young girl at the time) call out for Akasha, only to find Akasha's special necklace. The next scene showed the vampire (who was now a young woman, her current appearance) with Akasha's necklace turned into a choker, in front of the council as they called for her head and she responded by using her Electrokinesis to kill most of them. Fast forward to when Carmilla was sitting in her bed and holding a baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms, and a smile on her face. The final scene showed her with a look of fury on her face and being held down by seals and glowing chains as Mikogami and Issa smirked at her, before Issa stabbed her through the heart with a sword. Akua glared at Issas as he simply looked pleased.

"Next is Cornell; King of the Lycans and the most powerful Lycan around. He was cut down because he was viewed as a threat to Issa's master plan along with his wife, which left Gin all alone." Unohana showed the scenes of Cornell as he tore through his enemies with ease, and another scene showed him as he played with his infant son as Rin was next to them. The final scene was Cornell pinned to a wall with spike going through his hands and legs as Issa and Mikogami killed him after they finished raping Rin's corpse. Cornell growled and was about to smash Issa's head in with his hammer as Rin put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Unohana then took a sip of her tea and continued.

"Next up is Zobek; Lord of the Dead, he commanded the living dead and the necromancer's who served him." Unohana showed the others Zobek and his existence in modern times.

"Finally, there is one last person who is on the list. He outmatches all of you here and is so powerful that the Devil himself would not dare confront him. He is known as the Dragon and all creatures of the night paid loyalty to him. His name brought fear into the hearts of men and terrorized the entire world from his dark fortress. That is the being known as The Prince of Darkness, Dracula." Unohana said as she showed a scene of Dracula sitting in his throne room watching through a vision bubble as his forces decimated towns and cities.

"However, before he was known as the ultimate Vampire lord, he was once Gabriel Belmont, a human" Unohana was interrupted by Issa's laughter.

"No human can become a vampire, I have decreed it forbidden." Issa said, only for Unohana to smile back.

"Really, then why did you recruit Tsukune and have him changed through Moka's blood? You're a simple hypocrite, Issa. Besides, if you tried to say this to him and claim you are superior, he would just kill you in a heartbeat and destroy your soul." She replied as Issa growled.

"Now where was I, oh yes, you see Gabriel was the chosen warrior of my prophecy to free the world from evil, this included Carmilla, Cornell and Zobek. However there was a greater evil watching from the shadow's and wanted the world for himself." Unohana said as she held out her hand and the God Mask came into existence.

"He was lead to believe that this mask was capable of bringing back the dead, which was his main goal during the quest besides saving the world. He just wanted his dear wife back." The deity said as she gave a mean smirk to Marie.

"Um, quick question, how come we don't have any knowledge of this back home." Ruby asked as her mother, Lulu, nodded in agreement.

"Quite simple really, you see your world is actually grouped with two others, but the only way to the other worlds is either by us or dimensional tunnels. That is how Carmilla and Cornell ended up in another place and eventually became the Lords of Shadow." Retsu answered.

"Ok, but why are you telling us all this?" Mizore asked. Retsu smiled and looked to Trevor.

"Trevor, do these people look familiar to you?" she asked as she motioned to the R+V group. Alucard looked at them and put a hand to his chin as he studied them before answering.

"I do remember coming across some portraits of them during one of my many visits to father's castle. But the younger ones were young kids in the portraits." He responded. This only served to confuse the group, but before they did anything, Unohana took possession of the Crissaegrim.

"This might hurt a bit." She said as Alucard turned to her and she impaled him through the heart, causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

"Trevor!" Sypha called out as Simon held her from reacting. Unohana then cast teal energy from her hands as it impacted Alucard and formed a sphere around him. After a few moments the sphere shattered and Trevor was revealed, coughing as he was once again human (with his previous attire. Sypha rushed over and helped him up as he regained his senses.

"I'm… human." He said as he inspected himself.

"Correct, but there is one thing, look on your chest." Unohana said as Trevor moved the shirt to the side to reveal the mark of a wolf over the faint scar where he was stabbed with his own weapon long ago, similar to the one on that medallion he gave his father a while back. He also sensed his sword stored away as well and noticed he had his Combat Cross holstered.

"While you are Trevor Belmont, son of Gabriel and Marie Belmont and Father of Simon Belmont, you are also Alucard, renegade son of the Vampire Lord, Dracula and known as the lone wolf." She said as Sypha hugged her husband.

"What does he mean by portraits of us in this castle that belongs to his dad? Does this guy know us?" Kurumu asked in confusion.

"Does the name Naruto Uzumaki mean anything to you?" Unohana asked with humor as this got a reaction out of the R+V group.

"WHAT, WHERE IS HE!" the girls (Moka(s) and her friends) yelled, then they noticed the others.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" they yelled at the same time. Unohana giggled and replied.

"You all have that in common, you see. You all met Naruto as children during his childhood and became close friends to him at separate times during that point in his life." Unohana said as she snapped her fingers as a small collection of photos formed in her hand.

"You all carry a photo of him to remember those fond memories you gave him to surpass his dark childhood and you all believe that he is dead." Unohana remarked as she handed the photos back to the girls.

"Wait, what do you mean by still believing he's dead?" we saw him attacked by a mob." Akua said with depression lacing her voice.

"Actually, he survived that. The reason as to why the mob attacked was Issa's idea." Unohana said as she snapped her fingers as the mirror showed Issa, after commanding Akasha and the family to go back home, beating Naruto as he ranted about his children 'dirtying the vampire name' by associating with him. Issa threw Naruto in a building and called out.

"Help, my children are being attacked by the demon!" this of course had a profound response as civilians gathered tools and weapons as they converged on Naruto's location with shouts of revenge and justice. Issa then left for his family with a dark smirk as the scene ended.

"You disgusting asshole." Carmilla said as she shot of beam of lightning through Issa's chest as he screamed in pain, let it be known that she had a soft spot for small children. She calmed down and turned to Unohana.

"Are you saying that Naruto is also Dracula?" she asked as Unohana nodded and started the mirror to the night before Gabriel would be sent out to capture the Daemon Lord.

"You see, there are many things that happened to your father before he became Dracula." The scene showed Marie leading Gabriel to bed during the night and then showed him riding off after saying goodbye to his wife (don't need to show his sex life). Marie placed a hand on her lower stomach after waving goodbye and watching Gabriel start his mission. The next couple scenes showed Gabriel confronting and capturing the large creature and being injured in the process. As he began making his way back. Then switched to the scene where the Brotherhood elders told Marie of what was to happen to Gabriel and the future events involving Trevor before leaving, all Marie could do was cry.

"Let's just say that his quest for the mask only served to complete his descent into darkness." Unohana said as she showed Gabriel's quest and descent into darkness. His fight against the supernatural, the confrontation and battles with Cornell and Carmilla, and finally after reassembling the mask, Zobek's betrayal (Zobek's monologue playing as he traveled and fought lycans, vampires, and other monsters). Trevor noted that look in his father's eyes, the look of a broken man who had little humanity left, as if he had seen and survived a lot worse and lost much more than just his wife.

"The Devil himself also wanted the God Mask as he believed he could break free of his prison and challenge me again. However, Marie convinced the departed to give him a second chance in order to stop Satan." Unohana said as she showed the brutal fight between Gabriel and Satan and the latter's defeat. Marie wiped a tear from her cheek as she watched the scene where her husband broke down after learning the truth of the mask and was crying after she left.

"Unfortunately, when you three were defeated by him, he unintentionally undid the seal holding the Forgotten One in its prison. Jasmine noticed this and requested his help." She continued as she showed Jasmine and Gabriel going through the castle and finding the Founder's Quarters, gathering the Blood Orbs to open the Dimensional Prison, Jasmine's sacrifice and Gabriel's transformation.

"He made his way in the prison and soon confronted the demon." They watched him struggle with the transformation and recover as he made his way to the demon. His monologue showing his further change. They also witnessed the brutal fight between the human-turned-vampire against the large demon which ended with Gabriel taking the demon's power used to open the hole between realms and killing the demon in one strike. Gabriel then shattered the Vampire Killer and left for the mortal realm.

"Gabriel did not know that he had a son and would soon find out when Trevor confronted his father, 25 years later." Retsu added as she showed the events of the Mirror of Fate arc as Trevor was told the truth of his parent's, his farewell to Simon and Sypha, the quest through the castle and the epic fight between father and son. Trevor himself honestly felt horrible as he watched how his father reacted to the news and his attempts to save him. The next scene showed Sypha dying to Dracula's werewolves' as Simon fled and was eventually found by the hunting tribes in the mountains. The young boy's growth to manhood and his quest to avenge his parents and destroy Dracula, soon Trevor (now Alucard) awakened from his slumber and set out to finish what he started. As the two did manage to take down the Vampire Lord, Simon and Trevor noticed that Dracula held back compared to the first fight. The last scene showed Alucard recovering the stake attachment that killed Carmilla and escaped as the castle fell and Simon watched from the mountains, bidding farewell to his comrade.

"But, due to his role in the prophecy, Gabriel was more valuable alive than dead." Zobek said as they watched the Vampire emerge from his coffin and look around, confused as to why he was alive again, but thought little of it as he resumed his business.

"But, why would he do this, the Naruto we knew was cheerful, happy and kind to people." Kaluha asked as she wiped her tears, the tragic story of her friend had an effect of her, Gyokuro put a comforting hand on her eldest daughters shoulders as Kaluha wiped her tears.

"It seems there is much more than what you saw that had an effect to your friend. Trevor already pieced together his father's choices and actions following his return from the dimenional prison from viewing the mirror that night he died." Unohana replied as they turned to him and he sighed.

"Father was used by the Brotherhood and lied to about the mask, he also knew that Satan would try to come back and was the only reason why he wouldn't be allowed to die. He was the only one capable of facing him as per the prophecy. So he became the necessary evil to stop those like Satan and Zobek, his price for his protection was hunting humanity down." He finished as everyone noticed two more beings come forth.

"I knew of the prophecy and how it would play out, but, the world is free of Satan at last." The old being known as Pan said as he looked down and watched Dracula. The being next to him gave a snort of anger and responded.

"I still believe that it was foolish to allow this to happen." The brother of Pan, Agreus said as he looked to God.

"It's good to see you two again." She said as they bowed.

"Pan and Agreus, how nice of you to join us." Zobek said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"I see that Gabriel has succeeded in his task, but what of the world?" Pan asked Unohana.

"His son came up with the plan and it worked as Satan was killed by his nemesis." She said.

"Wait, what else happened?" Agetha asked as she was confused. Unohana waved her hand as the mirror showed Dracula sitting on his throne with a goblet of blood and deep in thought.

"After he resurrected following his defeat at Simon and Alucard's hands, Dracula ruled for 500 years uncontested, but during that time developed a longing to be free of his cursed existence. While he didn't mind being a vampire, the events that led to his new identity haunted him. He desired a more normal life and a better relationship with his son." Retsu said as they showed Dracula being unable to sleep because of the constant memories of Marie and Trevor's death flashing in his mind along with several others, though the others were unfamiliar to Marie.

"The Brotherhood of light made one final attempt to end the Prince of Darkness, but that didn't work out in their favor." Zobek said as the following scene showed the siege led by Roland de Ronceval on the castle and Dracula wiping out the army all by himself with an explosion of holy energy following the fight with the Golden Paladin. Alucard was seen behind his father as the ashes fell and the scene ended. Everyone watched as Dracula woke up in a coffin centuries later, old and withered as he recollected the meeting with the supposed dead Zobek moments ago about Satan's return. They saw how he encountered a loyal solder of Satan and was knocked down, but saved at the last moment by an armored figure with a sword before losing consiouss.

"What was that goat thing?" Yukari asked as Carmilla answered for her.

"That was a soldier of Satan, they have a nasty habit of spitting out bile that acts like resin, love consuming fresh corpses on the battlefield and are quite hard to kill." Responded the Vampire Queen as everyone went back to watching. The next scene showed Dracula locked in a room with a family and his hunger crying out for blood after centuries of sleep, the uneasy truce between the Lord of the Dead and Prince of Darkness to stop Satan with the promise of eternal rest. Watching Dracula regain his powers as well as killing the Acolytes and their forces (including Golgoth Guards), his interaction with his wife and child, fight with Victor (who helped him for a bit before acting as bait to draw Nergal out for the Vampire). Carmilla herself was displeased about the twisted clone of her. What got everyone's attention was the plan that Alucard explained to Dracula in the past in order to end Satan forever, Hell Carmilla and Cornell were laughing at the fact that Zobek was played like a fool. Unohana also showed Alucard's mission as he retrieved his father's powers and placed them where they would be accessable.

"Yes, yes, laugh it up you two. At least I didn't have some clone act like a schoolgirl with a crush on the MVP." Zobek said as he flicked his finished cigarette at their feet.

"The mighty Zobek, defeated at his own game. This I can drink to." Cornell said as he chuckled. Then they finished watching the rest of the vision as Zobek was killed and then Satan was finished, like the pussy he was, the last scene showed Dracula shattering the rebuilt mirror and walking back into his cathedral as Alucard watched the sun rising before joining his father.

"I would also like to mention that Dracula remembers you all now, seeing as reading Carmilla's diary broke the seal that was placed on his mind to keep him loyal as a child soldier." Unohana quipped as Carmilla reacted.

"He WHAT!" she yelled as her ethereal bat form floated above her and lightning danced over her form.

"She's pissed." Cornell said as Zobek created a magical barrier around them.

"Don't worry, my dear. He didn't read anything else beyond what you wrote about your encounter with him as a child. So he owes it to you for helping him regain those locked away memories." Retsu said as Carmilla calmed down. Zobek dropped the barrier and then snapped his fingers as a medium sized Japanese treasure box appeared next to him.

"I believe this belongs to you, my dear." He handed it to Marie as she opened it and saw that it was an orb the size of a cantaloupe and had glowing golden red power within it. She had a look of familiarity on her face as she picked it up and held it close to her chest as it was absorbed into her. Trevor was about to ask a question when the group was blown back and a red dome of power encased her. They noticed that Marie was changing and the dome shattered to reveal a young woman who fell back as she passed out. Trevor caught her and inspected her new appearance. Her hair was now ebony black and longer, her, womanly attributes were more pronounced and, bigger, her skin tone was lighter, but the thing that caught his attention the most was the pair of fox ears emerging from her head, the whisker marks that the boy Naruto had in the scenes (hers were more pronounced and shorter) and the nine white fox tails that had emerged out of her tailbone through her dress. Sypha took care of Marie as Trevor reached into his cloak and brought out a photo of a couple, one of them was the woman in front of him (who's eye color was gold/amber and the other was Naruto, who's hair was a dirty blond/brown color, he wore a simple pair of black pants and red shirt and she wore a simple kimono.

"You seem confused Trevor?" Retsu said as Trevor stood up.

"A little, it seems that there is a lot more to my parents than I know of." He responded as Marie woke up.

"Welcome back the living Marie, or should I call you by your real name and title, Ahri the Nine Tailed Fox." Unohana remarked as Ahri got up and looked to the stunned group.

"What, you thought my husband was the only one to have secrets?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips, the group noticed that she sounded younger but still had some accent to her voice.

"Speaking of family, where is my father?" Trevor asked as he looked around.

"I took personal care of him when I brought you here." Unohana answered as she snapped her fingers and The Vampire Killer appeared floating in her hand, but everyone noticed one major detail.

The blood on the end of the weapon.

Ahri immediately knew what that meant and covered her mouth as her worst fears were confirmed and tears started to form.

"So it was you." Trevor said as he glared at the god and clenched his hands. Retsu simply started another scene as it showed Dracula and Alucard having a nice conversation as they made their way back to the throne room/balcony. Dracula stopped and held a hand out as Alucard stopped.

"Someone is here." He said as they turned to the chair on the far end of the room and saw a woman a white hooded outfit (Assassins creed clothing) drinking tea. Before they could react, the woman appeared in front of the two and knocked Dracula back several feet onto his back as she took the Vampire Killer and staked Alucard through the heart. Dracula just recovered and watched as his son die right in front of him. This sent the Vampire Lord in a fit of depression and fury as the room shook from the power he emanated, startling the woman. Before she could react, he appeared before her and grabbed her by her throat and run her through with the Void Sword as he hood fell back and he sensed her power as he gained a dark smirk.

"So, this is the great and all powerful god that people claim is real, jumping in at the last second to ensure that your image is perfected like the uptight bitch you are. I'm going to enjoy inflicting your suffering." Dracula said with a grin as tears started to fall for his dead son. The revealed Unohana reacted and staked him through the heart as she freed herself from his grip. Dracula took a couple steps back as he looked at his old weapon sticking out of his chest and collapsed to his knees as he was chuckling upon seeing it. He looked one last time and saw that Retsu was coughing as she was holding her wound inflicted by the Void Sword.

"I figured you would put up more of a fight, but seeing as your suffering from a simple poke, i'll just send you on your way." He said as energy flowed off his body as it exploded outward in a massive explosion that turned him to ash, destroyed the Vampire Killer, incinerated Unohana's form and formed a colossal grand explosion twice the size of the Great Explosion in the past. The vision ended as Sypha, Selena and Shanoa were comforting Ahri and Trevor was glaring at Retsu.

"I also want to show you something." She added as another scene started as everyone watched. It was in the Dimensional Prison (the rocky space area that the Forgotten One was destroyed) the view zoomed in to show Dracula chained to a device by his arms as he was hanging and two armored angels stood on either side. One of them slammed his staff on the ground as the device lit up as electricity was gathered and shot into Dracula as he tensed and groaned in pain and grit his teeth before slumping back down as smoke came off him.

"Y-your torturing him." Ahri said in a small whisper as she watched the process happen again in 5 minute increments as the shocks got more powerful. She couldn't watch anymore and lunged at Retsu, or would have had Trevor grabbed her by her torso as he appeared behind her.

"You Monster! Is this how you repay those who are forced to clean up your mistakes! Let him have his peace. Please, let him not suffer anymore…" she said as she started to cry again as Trevor hugged her.

"Father wouldn't want you to harm yourself for him." He said as he passed her to Sypha and before anyone could react, used his Combat Cross and snatched the Vampire Killer from Retsu's possession as he caught it with his free hand. Unohana waved her hand as everyone was erased from her sight save Zobek, Pan and Agreus.

"What do you plan to do with them?" Pan asked as he frowned lightly, as he believed Gabriel should have his rest and not suffer anymore. Retsu smiled and replied.

"They'll find out soon enough." As she turned to the mirror and noticed that the device was broken beyond repair and her angels were reduced to mutilated, unrecognizable corpses and the prisoner was missing. Zobek just simply walked away from the three as he lit another cigarette.

**Another chapter down and complete. Things are getting a bit tense. Where will the group end up and what of Dracula. Please leave a review and a PM if you have questions, also should i get a beat reader/editor? Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	3. Back to the Castle

**Hey guys, back again with another chapter. Things will start to pick up in this chapter and familiar faces will emerge from this point up to when Dracula comes back into the picture. Enjoy.**

**Story Start.**

Kokoa woke up when she felt something cold land on her face and looked around as she tried to warm up.

"What the hell? How did we end up in a forest?" she asked as her bat, Kou, responded in chirps and clicks as Kokoa shivered as the snow was getting to her, that's when she noticed the others (her friends and family along with the Belmont's), and set to work waking them up as everyone was regaining their conscious.

"Why is it snowing?" Ruby asked as she tried to keep warm. Lulu created a fire with her magic as she sat on a log.

"It seems that God herself wanted to be done with us. Strange, I read that God was all loving and caring, but earlier she seemed like she wanted us out of her sight." The elder witch said. Simon felt as if something was familiar with the forest as he began walking in a direction.

"I'm going to see where we are, I'll come back if I find anything interesting." Said the red-head. The remaining people sat around the fire as they were going over what happened moments ago.

"I'm still trying to figure out how Naruto is older than us, we met when we were both 6, but how is it that I'm 19 and yet he is over 1,000 years old?" Inner Moka said as she sat next to her twin.

"Hmm, God did say that our worlds were grouped. Maybe time flows at different intervals between our worlds." Yukari said as she tapped her chin in thought.

"But what exactly was that flash of light and raw energy that led us all in Purgatory?" Agetha asked.

"I believe that would be our fault, when father and I killed the Leviathan, it exploded from its own power. Some of that power slipped through that connection to your world and must have destroyed it. I am sorry that you world ended because of us." Trevor said as he looked down in shame.

"We don't blame you, I don't think we would have figured out what was really going on." Gyokuro said as she glanced into the fire.

"What was it like, facing your dad?" Mizore asked as she was silent for a bit, as she was still trying to come to the fact that her old friend, who she thought dead, was now a vampire like Moka, however he was on the top of the food chain and lord of all monsters. Trevor thought for a bit before answering.

"When I first faced father in combat all those years ago, I was certain I could defeat him. However, he still proved to be the best warrior the Brotherhood had and his other powers only made him deadlier. I could tell he was amused at my skills and only served to increase his lust for battle as the fight dragged out. I believed I had the upper-hand, but was proven wrong when he used my weapon against me." Trevor said as he recounted his first fight with Dracula.

"I'm curious about one thing, why did he hold back when you and Simon fought him?" Tsurara asked as she looked to Trevor.

"I suppose he held back because he wanted to turn Simon like he did for me, but I would also like to think that he cared about family." Trevor said as he watched the fire, Sypha was hugging him as Ahri was holding the Vampire Killer.

"This is my fault…" she muttered as she held the weapon close to her.

"What do you mean?" Akasha asked

"Ages ago, when I was a toddler and my mother and siblings were around, I overheard God having a serious discussion one night. Mother was angry at God as Retsu was explaining her new prophecy to mother, who was heavily against what God had planned." Ahri started to explain as Victor spoke up.

"Wait, you knew about the prophecy and what would happen to Gabriel, why didn't you try to change it?" he asked. Ahri closed her eyes.

"Because the Brotherhood would intervene and I'd end up heavily injured or worse. Back to what I was saying, Unohana noticed me and threatened to kill me if mother did not follow her orders and go along with the prophecy. This was one reason mother held a grudge against God and went out of her way to ensure that this would never come to pass." Ahri said as she looked at the blood on the Vampire Killer as a tear went down her cheek.

"So, God planned this all out from the start and Naruto ended up being her puppet as he suffered." Outer Moka said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Yes, when the elders informed me of what was to happen to Naruto, I remembered what I overheard between Retsu and mother long ago as I put the dots together. I didn't want him to go through this and have to face you." She finished as she looked to her son before continuing.

"I feared that this would be the straw that broke him as I noticed he was, different, when we reunited after the war was over and he was sentenced to death by his former comrades." Ahri added as this raised a few eyebrows. Ahri wiped her tear away and spoke again.

"I'm older than I look, but don't ask for a number. Anyway, I originally knew Naruto through his mother, since I was sealed inside her." Ahri began as Akua raised her hand.

"Sealed inside his mother? What do you mean by that?" asked the young vampire as Ahri held out her hand and focused her chakra as a miniature image of her battle form (Fox form) appeared.

"Before I became human and started a new life with Naruto in Europe, I was known and feared as the dreaded Nine Tailed Demon Fox. I, along with my siblings, were feared and viewed as creatures from hell and wanted nothing more than to use our powers for their own gain. This was a while after mother had passed away, eventually I was sealed inside Naruto's mother and through her I watched as Naruto was born." Ahri said as she canceled the image and started playing with her hair (which was undone from its style).

"On that night a masked man arrived and planned to kill Naruto to enslave me, in the ensuing chaos as Naruto's father tried to save him, his mom was kidnapped as she was powerless and I was ripped out of the seal and brainwashed through those damn eyes of his." Ahri growled out the last part as everyone was intrigued by that before she continued.

"As I rampaged through their village, his father began to seal me away to stop the masked man, who had me impale them to stop what Naruto's father was trying to do. However it worked and the masked man retreated as his parent's said their last words to Naruto. I woke up sometime later inside a new seal and met Naruto when he passed out from one of the usual fox-hunts that the villagers did for their kicks." Ahri said as she heard the sound of snow crunching and saw Simon return.

"You all might want to take a look at this." He said as everyone got up and followed him as Simon led them to a hilltop and pointed in a direction. What they saw was surprising to say the least.

There stood Dracula's castle in all its glory as the moon cast a soft light over the land. Trevor sensed a presence that he thought to be dead. He closed his eyes as he changed to Alucard and burst in a cloud of bats as they flew to the throne room to confirm his thoughts.

"What's he doing?" Simon asked

"If the castle is back and whole again, then that means…" Carmilla started before her eyes widened and she turned to Ahri as she grabbed her shoulders.

"Your husband is alive and managed to escape his imprisonment." She said as Ahri's eyes widened and looked back to the castle just as Alucard returned and spoke up.

"Good news; I can sense his presence in the throne room, the bad news; there is a complex lock on the door in place of the blood orb locks and I can also sense that the fragments of the key are scattered throughout the castle." He said before he turned back to Trevor.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go get him back." Yukari said before another gust of icy wind surged past them and part of the group shivered.

"How are you not cold, my dear?" Sypha asked as Trevor wrapped an arm around her.

"My guess is my vampire form, when I was Alucard, I did not feel the cold bite of winter as I did before when I was human." Trevor said. Lulu simply began muttering a spell as he hands glowed with magic and she clapped them together as the majority of the group's clothes changed to something more suitable for the winter and had armor in places of their outfits.

"What's this?" Outer Moka asked as she pulled down the red scarf covering her lower face as she and the other examined their new attire.

"This is a nifty spell I knew that changes the users and target's clothing to be more appropriable for certain environments." Lulu said as she adjusted her small scarf that was wrapped around her shoulders and neck.

"That's a neat spell, can I learn it?" Sypha asked and Lulu nodded as Ahri spoke up.

"If we are gearing up to get my husband back, I suppose I should dress appropriately." Ahri said as she went through a couple hand signs and finished as a teal colored ball of fire started at her feet and snaked up and around her dress as her outfit (which was a straining a bit due to her 'growth') changed to a dark blue/purple outfit with furred trimmings and blue crystals on the back of her hands, above her bosom, and on her thigh **(Her Midnight outfit/skin, however the skirt is longer and goes around her legs with a slit on the side)**. She moved a hand through her hair as it flowed into a neat braid as some of her hair stayed as bangs. She looked to them and noticed their looks.

"What, you didn't think that I would travel around in a dangerous place with my evening gown on, did you?" she asked as they shrugged and began making their way to the castle.

"So, if you were sealed in father, how did you free yourself?" Trevor asked, Ahri thought back to what happened and answered.

"During the early stages of the 4th war, he was ambushed by a certain mad-man that I won't name and I was ripped out the same way the masked man did back then, but I was locked away in a large statue to be used with my siblings for world domination. The end result left him weak and on deaths door, fortunately he survived and eventually went on to end the war with his own hands, that's when we re-united. I noticed something about him was different, a permanent change on his being, but I never asked about what happened between the time I was taken from him and re-united. I could tell it left a heavy toll on him and never brought it up as we started out new lives in Europe. The rest you know from the mirror." Ahri said as Trevor nodded as the other stuff would be things only his father knew, seeing as his mother didn't want to exactly talk about their lives to the group, for now.

"This place… seems familiar." Simon said as he looked around. Sypha looked and noticed the ruined Brotherhood building with the banners torn to shreds.

"I remember this place. This was our home ages ago before the night Dracula's forces attacked and killed everyone here." She said as the wife of Trevor remembered how things played out when the scouts called out about the monsters heading their way before they burst through the gates and laid waste to everything and how she watched Simon fleeing into the forest as Werewolves descended upon her. Trevor put a hand on her shoulder as he smiled.

"It's alright, nothing is going to harm you." He said as Sypha nodded. Mathias heard something as he held up a hand.

"Do you hear that?" he asked as everyone stopped, Ahri's ears perked up as she made her way to the source as the group followed her as they all stopped in front of a ruined house that had seen better days. Sypha and Trevor recognized it as their old home and noticed the light coming from within through one of the windows.

"It sounds like, singing?" Shanoa said as she turned to Ahri, who sensed a familiar presence and made her way through the door and turned to the group.

"Stay right there, I have a feeling I know who this person is." She said as she disappeared from view as they heard footsteps, a dish shattering against the floor and suddenly the wall next to the front door exploded outwards as two figures flew out of it and crashed into the snow.

"Ahri, it's so good to see you again!" the woman said as she hugged Ahri as she was rubbing her check against her elder sister's.

"It's great to see you too, Rangiku, but could you please get off me?" Ahri said as Rangiku got up and helped her sister up. The group noticed she was wearing a black kimono and had a beige scarf with purple details on it and a pair of wooden sandals. What caught their attention the most (besides her curvaceous figure that seemed to outdo someone like Tsunade's) was the raccoon ears sticking out of her strawberry blonde hair and the fluffy tanuki styled tail above her rump. Rangiku still had a smile on her face as she hugged Ahri, who returned the hug as she looked to the group.

"Remember when I mentioned my siblings?" she asked as they nodded, "This is Rangiku, she's the youngest out of all of us." Ahri finished as her sister pulled away.

"Where are we?" Rangiku said as she looked around in confusion. Ahri remembered the last time all of them were together and pushed those thoughts away as she spoke up.

"Well, let's just say that this place is where someone special to me resides, and that I plan on meeting up with him." Ahri said as she smiled softly.

"Um, who exactly are you?" Gyokuro asked as she studied Rangiku.

"Where are my manners, my name is Rangiku. I am otherwise known as Shukaku the sand spirit and the younger sister to this lightweight." Rangiku said as she thumbed to Ahri who had a scandalized expression about the last part.

"You promised to never speak of that event, Rangiku." Ahri said in slight anger. Rangiku just giggled and waved her off.

"It's not my fault you can't hold your-" Whatever Rangiku was about to say next was silenced as Ahri clamped her hand over her sister's mouth and spoke up.

"Say another word, and I'll pluck your tail until you start crying." Ahri said as she gave Rangiku a heated stare as the younger sister folded her arms and gave a huff as she relented. Ahri took her hand away as Rangiku took a swig from her sake bottle hanging off her obi and remembered something.

"I almost forgot, when I woke up here, I found this note pinned to my outfit." Rangiku said as she reached into her cleavage and handed a note to Ahri as she opened it up.

_-Hello young ones, I am terribly sorry for keeping out of touch about events transpiring recently. But consider this a second shot at life and reunions as I fix some things, Ta-ta for now._

_M.O.M-_

Ahri re-read the note and handed it back to Rangiku as Mathias broke his handcuffs as he rubbed his wrists.

"Wait, how did you break those restraints, I thought they could not be broken?" Jasmine asked, Mathias shrugged before replying.

"I noticed when we arrived here, the power on them vanished." Mathias answered as he looked to the castle.

"You better not try anything crazy." Akasha warned as she placed a hand on her sword. Mathias raised his hands in surrender.

"I know that you will act accordingly, Akasha. Besides, I want to meet this person that my little Carmilla has feeling for." Mathias said as he smirked in Carmilla's direction as her eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?" Carmilla asked as lightning danced down her arm, Mathias just smiled and replied.

"You really think I can't pick up on that glimmer in your eyes when you saw how Dracula interacted with his son? I also know you despised Issa but still want someone special." Mathias said as Carmilla crossed her arms and looked away.

"Strange, I can also sense a number of presences inside that are similar to theirs." Mathias said as he motioned to Ahri and Rangiku, both of them stopped their conversation to figure what Mathias said as they focused their senses.

"Wait, does that mean our other sisters are in there?" Rangiku asked as she opened her eyes and turned to Ahri.

"I guess, hopefully we can find them before something bad happens." The vixen answered.

"Well then, Lets go see if we can reach them and find those key fragments for father's domain." Trevor said as he cracked his neck and brought out his combat cross. The group made their way through the ruined village as they kept an eye out for any trouble. They ran into a few zombies, which Rangiku manipulated the ground the swallow them back up. Eventually the group arrived to the drawbridge and noticed the bridge itself was not open.

"That's supposed to stop us, ha!" Kurumu said before she unveiled her wings and launched forward to make it on the other side.

"Kurumu wait!" Yukari yelled out as she sensed something was off, but was too late as Kurumu crashed into an invisible wall and was electrocuted as she cried out in pain before she fell. Shanoa acted and teleported herself right under the younger girl as she caught her before teleporting back to the group.

"What the hell was that?" Kurumu moaned out as she rubbed her head. Lulu cast a fireball at the castle and everyone watched as it struck the same wall and shimmered to reveal a massive magical barrier that encased the castle.

"Well that makes things more problematic." Tsurara said, Simon simply hopped into the chasm and into the darkness. Everyone heard his grunt as he landed and soon lit a torch as he fired up the ones on the walls.

"This way, I know a way into the castle from here." Simon said as the others made their way down. The group was traveling through the caverns as Simon was leading.

"So, what exactly is special about this castle?" Rangiku asked as she looked around.

"This castle originally belonged to the Berhard family, who were a group of dark occultists and were known for their many rituals and dark arts. They were well known for bringing the demon that animates the castle and summoning the Forgotten One. However the Forgotten One slaughtered most of them when it broke free. Cornell, Zobek and I sealed it away in the dimensional prison and I drove out the rest of the Bernhards when I took over later one. Now, the ruler and lord of this place is the Prince of Darkness, Dracula." Carmilla explained before Simon stopped the group.

"What is it?" Victor asked as Simon pointed ahead. They group saw a ghostly figure with a mask-like face as it beckoned to them before going down the hall. Simon knew what the being was and clenched his fists.

"What is that?" Akasha asked as the being had an odd presence to it.

"That was the sentience of the Mirror of Fate, it guided Simon and I when we ventured through this place during our quests to end my father." Trevor said as they continued on. The group encountered harpies and mermen and avoided the deadly waterfalls as they eventually got out of the caverns and were in the chasm below the drawbridge. Their senses were immediately assaulted by the scent of the dead. While Trevor, Simon, Victor and a few more were used to it, the majority were not and reacting accordingly.

"What the hell!" Akua managed to yell out as she was retching and trying to hold in her food.

"Wait, is Naruto responsible for this?" Kurumu said as the group saw the massive pile of bodies in the moat as the green, infected water flowed through them as they avoided it.

"No, he just adds to it, the reason this water is infected and the numerous bodies here pollute it was originally started by the Berhard family when people figured out their true intents, thus resulting in various wars. This is the result of those wars against the Bernhards." Carmilla said as they watched a group of Hunchbacks on the other side of the moat edge dump a large wheel barrow filled with more dead bodies into the moat before they left.

"And the Brotherhood only added to it when they tried to put an end to Dracula." Victor said as Carmilla nodded.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to stay here much longer, the smell is killing me." Gin said as he walked away and spotted an opening in the moat wall as he used his speed to get up there.

"See, it's not that hard, all we got to do is go through here and we should be fine." Unfortunately Gin didn't notice the creature sneaking up behind him until Rin threw two demon wind shuriken at him, Gin yelped as he ducked and they hit their target, the younger lycan turned to see a large Lycan cut in half at the waist and it's upper half pinned to the wall as it gave a few twitches before falling silent.

"What the hell, mom you could have hit me." Gin yelled, Rin giggled before replying.

"Sorry, you should be aware of your surroundings next time." She replied as the group made its way up and into the main hall. Simon noticed the large corpse of the Lady of the Crypt was removed and the doors were repaired.

"Alright, from this point onwards, I want everyone to be on their guard." Trevor said as he turned back to the group behind him.

"And if we don't?" Kokoa asked as she folded her arms, as she really was not going to take orders from 'Mr. Green.'

"Then you will most likely be torn to shreds by the inhabitants, IF you are lucky enough to be killed quickly. But if you manage to survive and they capture you, then there is something worse than death they have in store." Trevor began as he noticed Kokoa expression changed to curiosity and slight fear.

"W-what would happen if I survive?" she asked.

"During my many visits here, I took note of what happens to the remaining brotherhood warriors that manage to survive from another of their failed attempts. The vampires tend to hang up their victims and keep them around as a food source and a training dummy with a few spells. The lycans will chain you up and watch as their 'chew-toy' succumbs to their 'blessing'" Trevor used choice words to not demean Cornell and Gin. "The dungeon Jailors and the minions will use all sorts of torture and interrogation methods, though crude compared to other torture methods found in certain books within the library, they get the job done." Trevor said as he watched Kokoa's demeanor become antsy with a touch of fear within her eyes. Trevor just decided to add the final bit that he knew would convince her to follow him.

"That is only a few of the many torments and sufferings you can encounter here if you are not careful, I've watched many victims cry out for mercy, pleading for their pain to end." Trevor said as he watched Kokoa reach for Kou as the transformer bat turned into a sword.

"I'm not going to let them get me!" Kokoa said as she frowned, hiding her fear, Trevor just ruffled her hair with his free hand as he smiled.

"Good, because it would be a bit of a problem explaining to father why one of his old friends ended up on the menu for his servants." Trevor said as Kokoa glared at the man.

"Trevor, when you encountered those brotherhood knights who were being tortured, did you save any of them?" Sypha asked, as she knew Trevor was not one for leaving his comrades to suffer, even if they turned against him after his rebirth as a vampire. Trevor looked down for a bit before replying.

"I did step in and free some of the poor souls, however I noticed that the others were being guarded heavily by their tormentors. They mentioned things like rape, child violence, abuse and that father personally sanctioned their permanent suffering." Trevor said as he scratched his chin.

"It's because he has a personal dislike for those type of people." Ahri said as she looked…depressed.

"What do you mean?" Selena asked as she was balancing one of her magical throwing knives on a finger.

"Let's just say that he has… dealt with those types of scum in his life." Ahri said as everyone got the signal that she didn't want to elaborate on the subject. Trevor simply nodded as he looked down the hall as he saw the monsters start to converge and charge at them.

"Well then, let's not keep father waiting." He said as they got ready for battle.

(Elsewhere in the castle)

A young woman woke up as she sat up and looked around before glancing to the underside of her wrist and noticed the magical symbol glow for a bit before fading back to black. She sensed the presence of her two friends as they were in their domains and then noted the various other signatures in different parts of the castle, but the one that caught her attention the most was the one in the throne room, which was very familiar to her.

"Hmm, it seems that the protection seal did work, not that I would doubt my master, however who exactly is in the castle hall?" she asked herself as she headed to her bath to freshen up as she wanted to see her lord again.

(On a mountain peak near the castle)

A young looking man was watching the castle as a smile was etched onto his face, he was dressed in a dapper suit that complimented his handsome appearance and had a walking cane in his hand, not that he needed it, seeing as he was giddy with joy, but the oddest thing about his appearance was the pair of 3-D glasses over his eyes. Zobek appeared next to him as he also looked over the castle as the lord of the dead noticed the man wave his hand and more energy signatures were teleported within different parts of said castle.

"Are you sure about this, he may react negatively." Zobek asked his companion, who just giggled like a boy trying candy for the first time.

"I'm aware of that, but in the long run, he'll be happy, which is my goal for now." The man said as he popped a jelly bean in his mouth.

"Another thing, she is getting out of hand." Zobek said as this made the man's smile drop for a second before returning to normal.

"Have no fear, my friend, she will face punishment later. In the meantime, enjoy yourself, have a drink." The man said as Zobek nodded and disappeared to inspect Dracula's collection of alcoholic beverages (which were off limits to everyone else), but Zobek wasn't in the mood as he had a headache coming.

**Chapter complete, seems a bit shorter than the previous chapter (either that or I'm seeing things). Anyway, please leave a review on what you think and a PM if you have any questions regarding the story, until then stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out. **


	4. Old faces and siblings

**Hey Guys back with another chapter for you all, I have one small request for you. If it wouldn't be too much, could you guys check out my other ongoing story 'Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms' and let me know what you think of it? Anyway, on with the story.**

**Story Start.**

Trevor struck down the last monster as the group moved forward.

"That was intense." Kurumu said as she folded her wings and her nails shortened.

"Well those were just the small fry, so be alert." Simon said as he nudged the corpse of a Hunchback. The group continued their journey as Simon noticed something off about the lanterns on the walls.

'Wait a second, these flames are different, I remember them being like this when I encountered-' His thoughts were cut off as he was struck in the back of the head and stumbled forward as a familiar face landed a few feet in front of him.

"Who the hell is that?" Shanoa questioned as she summoned one of her weapons, that's when a horde of Scavens busted through holes in the wall and Flying Scavens flew down from the scaffolding. Simon recognized his adversary and growled.

"Can't say it's good to see you again, Watchman." The third generation Belmont said as the Night Watchman stood up and spoke, which surprised Simon because he believed the person to be mute.

"The felling mutual, Vampire Hunter. I want a rematch, you against me, no assistance from your comrades." The undead being said as he pointed to Simon with his staff as Simon nodded and cracked his whip. The two lunged at the each other as the others were fighting off the Scavens.

"What type of creatures are these things?" Sypha asked as she blasted a fire spell from her book as it incinerated a Scaven and watched the one that Shanoa cut in half shudder as two formed from the pieces of the one before.

"They are known as Scavens, they are capable of multiplying by passing their disease to their victims and being bisected by weapons, the only way to truly destroy them is incineration or tearing them apart to the point they can't multiply!" Simon called out as he dodged a swing from his opponent's weapon. Simon grabbed the forked end and pulled the Night Watchman in before he delivered a painful uppercut and added a shoulder ram as he knocked the undead being back as he coughed a bit as he held his stomach.

"Perhaps, I have misjudged you. Seeing as you possess better skills than those brutes that took you in. how about we raise the stakes?" The Night Watchman said before spinning his staff in a windmill fashion as he tossed it to his side as it planted into a pillar and brought his hands together and began going through hand signs. Ahri narrowed her eyes at seeing this as she burned another Scaven and thought to herself.

'How exactly does he know hand seals and what is he planning?' her thoughts were interrupted as a large dome of translucent teal energy formed around the two fighters and expanded as the group was forced back. The Night Watchman then went through another set of hand seals as the remaining Scavens shuddered and grew out as they took forms similar to the sizes of bears and griffons. Simon's opponent cracked his knuckles as he got into a stance and motioned for Simon to come at him. Simon cracked his neck as he dropped his whip and got into his stance as the two began their fight.

"These new changes make them even tougher than before and harder to kill." Lulu said as she burned a hole through a Scaven's torso and watched as the wound regenerated and healed. Sypha turned to a specific page in her spell-book and called to her husband.

"Trevor, I'm going to use that spell! Keep them off me as I prepare it." She said as Trevor nodded as he wrapped his Combat Cross chain around a Scaven's neck and brought himself on its back as he struggled a bit and gained control as he forced it to attack its brethren. It only worked for a few moment before he was forced to abandon his ride as the other Scavens turned and tore it to pieces. Akasha and Gyokuro were working in tandem as the former was using her sword and strength to cleave her way through the beasts as the latter was using Enemy Zero to imitate Ahri's fox fire and burn the Scavens that Akasha tore through. Mathias was weaving his way through them as his arms shifted into a pair of wicked looking claws as he diced them up. Everyone else was holding out as Sypha finished her chanting for the spell.

"Pyro Art; Solar Flare!" she called out as a large blast of intense heat and flames exploded from her and incinerated the Scavens, leaving everyone unharmed.

"Wow, didn't know the housewife had those skills at her disposal." Gyokuro remarked as she brushed off the ash from her clothing.

"I had a few adventures of my own before I gave birth to Simon." Sypha said as she closed her book. Yukari noticed Mathias' arms and asked.

"Hey, why are your arms like that?" asked the younger witch. Mathias chuckled as he flexed a clawed hand before responding.

"This is part of my own powers, it more or less goes with my title of the 'Great Parasite'. I can changed my body to suit my needs and consume others completely. Let's say if I was left unchecked, I could consume half the human race within a short time span." Mathias said as his arms returned to normal and he reached into his coat as he pulled out a cigarette case and a lighter as he put one in his mouth as he lit it and put the case away.

"And if you get any crazy ideas, I will personally see to that you are sealed away and not able to harm anyone else." Akasha said as she placed her sword at his neck. Mathias pushed the blade away and replied.

"That will not be necessary, as I am leaving myself to the mercy of you and my biological daughter from here on out." Mathias said as he blew out smoke from his nostrils.

"Really? And what brought this about?" Carmilla said as she folded her arms.

"Well, for starters, I haven't been the good father I wanted to be for my child, seeing as I left with Akasha that day without bothering to search for survivors and in turn left you to fend for yourself. Also I want to make up for those I used for my schemes to come back and take over our world." He said as he glanced to Akua.

"Sound fair enough, just don't try anything funny." Trevor said as he motioned the Vampire Killer hanging of Ahri's waist. Mathias raised his hands in surrender as he smiled.

"You have my word, Mr. Belmont. Besides I want to go against your father to see which is the stronger Vampire Lord." He replied as Trevor nodded.

"Um, I know this is nice and all, but shouldn't we be worried about Simon?" Selena asked as she pointed to the two fighters as the Night Watchman landed an axe kick on Simon's shoulder as the red-head retaliated by grabbing the leg and bringing his elbow down as he broke the leg at the knee. His opponent flipped back as he snapped his leg in place and threw out six throwing knives, which looked awfully similar to kunai, at Simon as he dodged four of them but two stabbed into his left bicep. Grunting in pain, he ripped them out and caught the Night Watchman's arm with his other arm as the undead went in for a tiger palm strike. Simon held the throwing knives in his free hand as he stabbed them into the Night Watchman's heart and head-butted the person as the Night Watchman stumbled back and fell to a knee as he placed a hand on his chest as the barrier dropped.

"It has been a long time since I tasted defeat and seen my own blood." The Night Watchman said as he ripped out the knives and put them away as his mask was breaking apart from the head-butt, revealing his eyes. The skin was a pale color, on par with a Vampire or a fresh corpse, but what caught their attention the most was his eyes. His eyes were red with black markings in them, marking that Ahri and Rangiku seemed to recognize.

"We will meet again, Vampire Hunter." The Night Watchman stood up and held out his hand as his staff returned to him and tipped his hat before throwing a small sphere down as it exploded on impact, releasing a deafening bang and a plume of smoke as the Night Watchman disappeared from view. Simon's injuries caught up to him as he grunted and collapsed on his knees. Selena rushed over and started healing his injuries with a healing spell as the others walked up.

"Well, that was interesting." Victor said he holstered his weapon. Shanoa noticed Ahri and Rangiku's silence and looks as she spoke up.

"Hey, are you two alright, you look like you've seen a ghost." She asked. Ahri and Rangiku glanced to each other before Ahri replied.

"Those eyes he had, they bring back bad memories." Ahri said as she looked down.

"What kind of bad memories?" Trevor asked. Ahri sighed before she answered.

"Memories of a madman bent on world domination, the death of your grandparents, my capture and enslavement. I could explain better if I could show you." Said the vixen as Rangiku wrapped an arm around her sister.

"Hey, if we are lucky, that man won't show his face around here." Said the younger sister as Ahri nodded.

"Well, Simon is healed up, I wonder what else is in store in this place." Trevor said as Simon picked up his whip and stood up as he thanked his wife and was about to respond when a large colony of bats flew in through the hole in the ceiling and around the group.

"Oh, come on! What's next, a giant bat that spit's flames!" Kurumu yelled as she tried to get the small mammals away from her. While everyone was distracted Akua didn't notice the creature forming behind her out of the bats that slowly dispersed. The creature fully formed as all the bats flying around the group merged to it as the group regained their bearings, Jasmine sensed a presence behind her sister and she turned around to see the large bat like creature ready to pounce on Akua.

"Akua, behind you!" she warned as Akua, and everyone else, turned to face the beast, only for it to lunge forward as it's claws on its feet stabbed into her shoulders as it flapped it's large wings and shot out into the night sky through the hole the bats came in, letting out a loud shriek as it took off with its prey.

"Akua!" Carmilla yelled as she sprouted her bat wings from a partial transformation and took after the creature that took her daughter. The group tried to follow as the ones that could fly went after and the others got onto the rooftops and followed as they ran along said rooftops (but not before Simon picked up and pocketed a small glowing metal fragment of something that the Night Watchman left before following the group).

Akua was struggling to free herself, but only served to bring her pain as the large demonic looking, bat like creature (which was the size of a small wyvern) dug its back claws deeper into her shoulders as she winced. She noticed her mother flying a few yards behind as she tried to cast lightning at the monster, only to miss as the thing dodged and weaved through the spires and buildings.

"Let go of me!" Akua yelled as she tried using her nails, which lengthened into claws similar to Dracula's) to cut its tendons to free herself, but was surprised when they passed through as if the creature was an illusion. Akua then noted Carmilla's lightning that did hit its mark, was passing through the creature as it let out a guttural laugh. It was as if this thing was a Phantom that could be harmed by physical means **(This Creature is known as The Phantom Bat).**

"It's not working, mother. Your attacks pass through it like it's a ghost!" Akua yelled out as Carmilla thought for a bit and responded.

"Then try hitting it with a technique that can phase through reality and land a blow!" Carmilla yelled back as she dodged a spire. Akua nodded and focused her energy for her signature move, the Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword, she noted that a spectral blade formed over her arm from the elbow down to the tip of her nails, vibrant purple in color. Akua was momentarily distracted when the Phantom Bat flipped over on its back as it fired off a short series of magic fireballs, demonic purple in color, at Carmilla as the woman raised her arms to defend herself and created a magic shield around her. The fireballs connected and blasted her out of the sky as she fell below.

"Mother!" Akua cried out as she looked to the Phantom Bat as it turned back on its normal flight.

"Alright you animal, Try this on for size." With that, the younger Vampire sliced through its legs at the knees at is shrieked in pain as the feet let go of her and she fell. The Phantom Bat glared at her burst into regular bats (including its severed legs) as the colony dive-bombed to her. Akua was momentarily distracted as she prepared to land on a roof that she didn't notice the Phantom Bat reform as its hind claws (which were attached to the body again) sank into her torso as it flapped upwards as it gained higher altitude. Akua pushed aside the pain as she felt several of her organs pierced and noticed a small balcony on top of one of the many buildings that were part of the castle. She formed a plan and created another dimensional blade and this time cut the skin membranes before driving the magical blade into its torso. The Phantom Bat shrieked in agony as it tumbled out of the air and landed on the rooftop balcony as Akua managed to break free and put a hand over her wounds, she lost a decent amount of blood and was suffering organ damage to several vital organs. She noticed the Phantom Bat shamble a bit as it got up on its feet and folded wings (like how a wyvern stands using its folded wings)

"You want some of this, come and get some!" Akua growled as the demonic bat roared at her and charged Akua dodged and was about to strike when it burst into regular bats and reformed behind her and struck her with its whip-like tail. Akua stumbled forward as she turned around, only for the Phantom Bat to tackle her to the floor and bite down on her shoulder as she screamed in pain.

'I am not going to die like this, not before reaching Naruto!' she mentally yelled as she tried tearing gouges in its neck and body to free herself as she felt her life slowly being drained by the Phantom Bat. In the upper section of the main tower of the castle, Alucard formed from his bat cloud and saw where Akua was, he drew Masamune and threw it as the blade spun like a propeller as it lodged itself into the Phantom Bat's back and jutted out its chest, only millimeters from piercing Akua. The monster shrieked in pain as it let go of Akua and stumbled back as it tried to dislodge the legendary sword. Akua managed to get up and noticed a bit of the creatures blood stained her attire and got on her skin. She collected some and brought it to her mouth as she got a taste. Immediately this brought out something primal within her as she hungered for more and set her sights on the Phantom Bat, her eyes glazed over with cruelty and sadism matched by few people.

"Your blood taste divine, and I want more!" she hissed as her eyes glowed a demonic red as he nails turned back into claws. Akua appeared in front of the pained beast and formed another dimensional sword on her arm as she wiped twice and cut through the tendons as the bat's arms fell limp. Akua grabbed it by its snout and twisted it back as she exposed its neck and opened her mouth as she bit down, hard. The beast shrieked and struggled to free itself as Akua was ravenously feasting on its blood, her wounds healed as her body 'filled out'. Akua had her fill and pulled back as she tore out its throat as blood sprayed on her smiling face as she reached with her other hand around the dying monster and grabbed the hilt of the Masamune.

"You seem to be in pain, let me help." She said with a seductive undertone as she picked up the Phantom Bat and threw it over her as it landed on its stomach before she walked up and planted a boot onto its lower-back and grabbed swords hilt. She pushed the sword forward and cleaved the Phantom Bat in half from the mid-torso up as its blood sprayed out and pooled around it. The creature let out one final shudder as it succumbed to death. Akua had a dark smile on her face as she inspected the blade and licked the blood off it as she trailed her nails along the sword. Carmilla landed as her wings were absorbed back into her and noticed that her daughter seemed to be in a trance.

"Alirihgt, dear, snap out of it." The mother said as she focused some magic on her finger and poked Akua on the forehead as the glazed look left Akua's eyes and she looked down the corpse of her opponent.

"What just happened?" she asked as Carmilla sighed and Alucard, as well as the rest of the group, landed on the balcony.

"If I were to take a guess, I'd say you inherited more than this creature's power." Alucard said as he summoned the Crissaegrim and swiped at her neck, Akua was about to dodge it but was surprised when her neck burst into a small swarm of tiny bats as the sword passed through harmlessly and her neck reformed as Alucard stored his sword away.

"Odd, but intriguing." Jasmine said as she watched Akua raise a hand and focused as it burst into bats that flew around before she sent out a mental command as they reformed into her arm.

"That trance you succumbed to when you consumed the creature's blood also gifted you with father's passive ability to act on his predatory instincts, combined with your latent cruelty to display to your opponents, essentially makes you as deadly as him in terms of acting on predatory instincts, but not in power." Alucard said as he reverted to Trevor.

"So, I become like a feral beast when I get in a fight?" Akua questioned.

"Not essentially, while you will act on instinct alone, it is possible to hone your newfound powers and instincts to where you retain your mind as you fight, unlike my vampire warriors." Carmilla said as Akua nodded and looked to the Masamune.

"Can I keep this?" she asked as she turned to Trevor, who was about to retort when she hugged the blade and gave him the dreaded puppy eyes.

"Ppplllleeeeaaaasssseee?" she asked as Trevor sighed and muttered about young women and their habits.

"You may, however, if you use it to spill the blood of innocents, I will take it back. Understood?" the second generation Belmont said as Akua nodded and thanked him.

"Isn't one supposed to offer their blood for a powerful sword like that to accept them?" Yukari asked as she studied the legendary sword as she recalled reading about magical weaponry and their requirements to use them. Akua shrugged them and sliced her right palm on the sword as it glowed for a bit and Akua noticed some of that power flow into her open hand and form into a four pointed shuriken of pure energy as the blade and the shuriken dispersed as the Kanji for 'peace' was on her palm of her left hand as the wound on her right closed shut. Simon noticed the corpse of the Phantom Bat fade away in sparks as another glowing metal fragment was left in its place. He picked it up and held out the other piece as both floated in the air for a bit before connecting and falling back into his hand.

"Heh, seems like certain creatures leave behind pieces of the key that we need to reach Grandfather." Simon said as he showed the piece to the group before placing it in his pouch.

"Where exactly are we now?" Tsurara asked as she looked out for any signs of danger. Victor brought out a folded up piece of large parchment and undid it as he spoke up.

"I know this may not exactly help us, but I managed to recover a map from the Brotherhood HQ before I ventured into the city that night to see if I could find Great-Grandfather, this map was put together by Roland de Ronceval before he led the final siege all those centuries ago." Victor said as the group watched the map swirl about as they tried to figure out their location. Meanwhile Carmilla focused some magic on her finger and tapped Akua's shoulder as her outfit was restored and changed to accommodate her new 'bodily changes'.

"What's with this damn thing?" Simon asked as the map didn't seem to stop moving about.

"It seems that the demon that gave the castle its sentience does not want us to make progress." Jasmine said. Eventually, by some unseen force, the map slowed down and formed a complete view of the castle with multiple small glowing dots spread throughout the place as the group sighed in relief as the map had the castle sectioned in four parts by colored borders and many smaller sections labeled.

"So, those glowing dots are other pieces of this key we are building, but what are these colored flames moving about?" Outer Moka asked, Victor folded the map up and put it away as he answered.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but the next piece is located in the Abandoned Mine. Maybe we will encounter some friendly forces along the way." He said as the group hoped for that. Suddenly a teleportation obelisk (those that Zobek used to have Dracula get to certain parts of the city) appeared behind them.

"That's odd, I didn't expect Zobek himself to lend us a hand in our quest." Trevor said as he observed the obelisk.

"It's not the old prune, I can't sense his powers on this, rather the power I sense seems… older and happy?" she asked as she placed a finger on her chin.

"Well, let's not waste time here, my girls are freezing here." Rangiku said as she hugged herself to try to warm up as another gust of icy wind passed them. As if on command the obelisk opened up and they were all broken down into black mist and absorbed into it as it closed and teleported off the group's desired destination.

(Abandoned Mine)

The obelisk rose up from the ground in green energy as it opened up and spun in opposite circles as it vanished and the group was at their destination. Kurumu stumbled off to the side as she released the contents of her stomach behind a boulder, some of the other members of the group were queasy from the teleport but pushed it down.

"New rule, let's not do that again unless we have to, I don't want to be want to be like those anorexia patients on the catwalk thank you." Kurumu said as she came back and popped a stick of gum on her mouth to get rid of the taste of bile. A few people chuckled/giggled as they began looking around.

"Is it just me or does this place seem a little... empty?" Ruby asked as she tried sensing for other monsters but didn't find any so far. Yukari's parents shrugged as the group moved forward and kept their guard up.

"Hey, do you guys here that?" Kaluha asked as they stopped and heard the faint sound of fighting.

"Come on, let's go see if there is anyone in need of our help." Simon said as he ran forward as the group followed him. The noise got louder as they got closer and entered a large cavern as they came upon an unusual scene. While there were Harpies, their leaders, a few Harpies from the City of the Damned as well as the three variations of Mermen there. Their opponent is what caught their attention the most.

It was a large feline, not just any ordinary looking cat, this creature seemed to be entirely composed of blue flames and had two flaming tails along with a set of heterochromatic eyes, one yellow, and the other green. The large flaming cat seemed to be playing with the harpies and the mermen as their attacks didn't have much of an effect on it. The cat breathed in and let out a stream of fire as it roasted the majority of the monsters and started consuming them like cat food one by one as the remainder of the monsters took the opportunity to flee. The cat's ears twitched when Cornell accidently kicked a rock forward. The cat turned around and looked to the group with the corpse of a merman in its mouth as it downed the monster and its eyes scanned the group before settling to Ahri and Rangiku as the two stepped forward.

"Hey sis, it's us." Rangiku said as she patted the cat's nose. The cat opened its mouth and did something no one was expecting, it licked them as they were lifted off the ground with the tongue and dropped to the floor.

"Oh gross, I wanted a hug or even a new bottle of sake, not to be slathered with saliva." Rangiku complained as she tried to dry herself off, Ahri did that with a fire jutsu as the cat… giggled as it watched them.

"Always the type to complain, Rangiku." A female voice said.

"Yeah, you just need to relax more often." Another voice said.

"I am relaxed, I just don't like it when you two decide to ruin my clothes." Rangiku replied as she dusted herself off.

"spoilsport/crybaby." The voice said simultaneously as the cat burst into twin columns of fire as they condensed into human forms, revealing two women standing there in different attire. The women hugged Ahri and Rangiku as they expressed their happiness the see one another. Ahri turned to the group and introduced them.

"Everyone, these two are Yoruichi and Blair, they're our sisters and the twins of our group. Together they form into Matatabi, the Two Tailed Demon Cat." Ahri explained as the group understood as the twin cats greeted the group. The group noticed the pair of cat ears and tail on both women, Yoruichi's was a darker shade purple as Blair's was a lighter shade.

"Out of curiosity, do you know where we are?" Blair asked as she took of her witch hat and scratched her head before putting it back on.

"Well, I'm actually following sister and her group of misfits around." Rangiku said as she thumbed to the group.

"M-misfits! I'm going to take your head for that." Jasmine said as she channeled lightning through her hands, only to be stopped by Carmilla as the elder Vampire calmed her down.

"So, what's the group for?" Yoruichi asked as she looked to Ahri.

"We'll it's a long story, but to shorten it down. We are traveling through this castle and trying to get in contact with the rest of our siblings as well as assemble the key to our destination." Ahri said as she answered Yoruichi's question.

"A key to what?" Yoruichi asked as she noticed the glint in Ahri's eyes and the faint smile on her lips when she mentioned the key.

"The key to the room that my husband is in." Ahri answered.

"You have a husband, I this I want to hear, do tell." Yoruichi said as a smirk graced her face as Blair appeared next to her twin and had a smile of her own.

"What's this I hear about big sister having a lover?" Blair asked as she smiled as she heard what Yourichi heard and the two got closer into Ahri's personal space. Ahri simply placed her hands on their faces and gently pushed them back as she responded.

"That's enough you two, but if you are curious. I would like to introduce you to my son, grandson and great-grandson." Ahri said as she motioned to Trevor, Simon and Victor. Yoruichi and Blair turned to the three Belmonts and looked at them with wide eyes.

"Um, hi." Simon said to break the ice after a few moments of awkward silence. Before the trio could react the twin cats were inspecting them and poking and prodding their forms as they made a few comments and questions. This lasted for a few moments as Sypha, Selena and Shanoa giggled at their husbands' expense. Simon grew irritated and pushed the two away by their faces.

"Alright, now that meetings are over and I'm done being poked at like dissected frog on a magician's alchemy table, I would like to head to the location of the next fragment of the key." The beefy Belmont said as he glanced to his dad and son.

"You're no fun, red." Blair said as she grabbed his hand and moved it lower.

"If you want I can make you happy." She said as she moved his hand down to her breasts, only for a throwing knife to pin her hat to a wall.

"If you mind, I would like it if you do not try to seduce my husband." Selena said as she recalled her knife back into her hand with magic. Blair pouted and retrieved her hat.

"I see you are still curious about sex, Blair. Maybe another time." Rangiku said as she smirked.

"Aww, but I want to know how it works. I hear people say it's amazing, how come I have to wait." Blair whined as she pouted and folded her arms as Yoruichi just pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Don't worry sis, you'll find out. I can tell you its simply wonderful." Rangiku said as she smirked at Blair's reaction. Yoruichi made a fake cough in her fist and muttered 'virgin'.

"What was that!" Rangiku yelled as Yoruichi smirked and replied.

"Oh nothing, except the fact I can smell the scent of your innocence, virgin." Yoruichi teased as Rangiku growled and replied.

"Were on the same boat here, pussycat!" the raccoon shot back as Yoruichi frowned and sarks seemed to shoot between their eyes.

"That's enough you two, I can say that sex is a wonderful act in itself, but in the meantime, we have more important things." Ahri said as her sisters turned to her as she turned and walked to where she sensed the next piece of the key as everyone followed her.

**Another Chapter in the bag. Akua is now the owner of the Masamune nd gained new abilities, Ahri and Rangiku re-unite with Yourichi and Blair who make up the Two Tailed Demon Cat, and familiar faces return. What else is in store for the group? Find out in the next chapter and please leave a review of your thoughts on this chapter and/or a PM if you have questions. I also want to know what you think of my other story Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms, it's a bit slow at first, but I guarantee it's good. Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun1 signing out.**


	5. The Dragon's discovery and little sister

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. As usual, please leave a review on what you thought and a PM if you have questions. Without further ado, let the chapter begin.**

**Story Start.**

(With the Night Watchman)

The immortal being was walking down the hall that led to the Throne Room and paused as the familiar aura that the denizen known as the wraith slowly shuffled over, The Night Watchman knew who this being was and decided to relay some news.

"Your children and wife are here, as well as your mother." The Wraith tilted its head at the mention of its family. With that said, the undead being continued his walk as he stopped in front of the grand doors that led to the Throne Room, he closed his eyes as a teal fiery sigil appeared underneath his shoes and he sank into the ground as the sigil vanished. Inside the Throne Room, the sigil appeared and the Night Watchman rose up from it as he approached the figure on the Throne itself.

"My Liege, you are alive." The undead said as he bowed. Dracula was broken out of his thoughts as he saw his familiar servant.

"I'm aware of that, seems like I am still needed in that damned prophecy. I know for a fact that Satan is no more, so why am I still alive?" the Vampire Lord asked to himself. The Night Watchman was thinking of a few reasons why before speaking up.

"My lord, if I may offer a few appropriate reasons why we are still alive." The Night Watchman said as he stood up. Dracula raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Continue." He said.

"One reason could be that God has decided to make it up to you for your 'continued service' and killing the Devil, another could be that there is a greater being out there with plans of their own and perhaps the final suggestion, odd in itself, would be that luck is on your side as a group has entered the castle and is looking to reach you, the one known as Simon Belmont is amongst them as there are some familiar faces in the group as well. Though, there is one individual who caught my attention the most." The Night Watchman said.

"Really?" Dracula asked as he had a look of slight surprise as he knew nothing really caught the Watchman's attention, besides a certain prisoner in the dungeons, with four others as they are labeled classified and not to touch by everyone except those that administer their torture.

"It's a woman, but the most striking feature about her is the nine fox tails she has sprouting from her tailbone that are condensed into one when not in battle, the pair of fox ears on her head and the whisker marks adorning her cheeks and her golden amber eyes, similar to your son Alucard's. She seems… familiar to me from my past." he said as he finished his report. Dracula was in deep thought as he was peering into his chalice of blood.

'Are they really alive? Have I been given a second chance with my family? My wife seems to have her powers and abilities restored to her. But what about me, can I see those again that I've lost along the way?' the Vampire Lord thought to himself as he looked back to the Watchman.

"Thank you for the news, you can proceed with your activities." The undead bowed as he reached into his satchel and brought out another mask and put it on as he left the way he came in. Dracula got up out of his Throne as he teleported onto the balcony that over looked the castle. He closed his eyes and focused. He let out a quick, silent burst of his power as it encompassed the entirety of the castle before he felt returning signals (think like how bats use echolocation to move about). He found that the group was traveling through the abandoned mine, as well as multiple others in various parts of the castle. He was confused by this turn of events as he wanted nothing more than to be free of his cursed immortality. That was the only reason he even agreed to work with Zobek. But now, now things complicated and he did not like being left in the dark about events. That's when he sensed four people appear behind him as they hugged his large form.

"Ladies." He remarked as he stared to the four.

"Master, your alive and well." One said as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"It seems so, but I have other matters that have appeared." He replied as he patted her head.

"What bothers you my lord?" another asked as she had a smile on her face. Dracula thought for a moment before replying.

"Something is going on as those from my past and others have appeared inside the castle. Lure them to your chambers and if they are a threat, deal with them, but do not kill them if they bear no ill intent towards me. However if they do, exterminate with precision." He said as they nodded.

"What about the group that's with your son?" the third asked, her most defining feature, besides her revealing outfit was the twin black cat ails emerging from her tailbone and a pair of cat ears on her head.

"Leave them to me, but first, test them. See if they are here to fight me." He said as the four bowed as they let go of him.

"You have your tasks, now go." He said as two jumped off the balcony and sprouted wings, one has six black angel wings as the other had a pair of demon wings, as they flew to their respective domains. The third transformed into a spectral cat the size of a small horse as she hoped along the spires and rooftops as she went to her sanctuary. Dracula raised an eyebrow at the last one as she smiled at him as she brushed a lock of silver hair away from her nose.

"Is there an issue?" Dracula asked as he looked to her.

"I just thought you might need something to eat, since you did reappear back here and seemed a bit drained." She said as Dracula's stomach let out a growl. She smiled as exposed her neck to him as he grabbed her with care and bit down as he started to feed, she let out moans as she enjoyed this, letting him feast on her blood. She traced a hand down his leg in response as he finished and pulled back.

"Thank you." He said as she nodded and jumped off the balcony as she shot to a spire like a missile, summoning a familiar forked staff as she planted it into the spire and used it like a gymnastics bar and flipped forward as she brought out the weapon and a pair of demonic wings sprouted as she reached the apex of her launch as she flew to her private chambers. Dracula glanced to the moon as he contemplated on what was going on as he returned back to the Throne Room.

(In the area of Frankenstein's residence)

A glass/metal capsule hissed open as a Golgoth Guard pulled the lever operating it. Behind it were two large burly figures with mental ward clothing on, complete with blood smears and shades that his their eyes. The capsule fully opened as one of the large figures (now called lab assistants) came forward and reached into the capsule as it inserted the glass orb containing a heavily modified heart and closed up the opened ribcage. It twisted the knob on the left of the figures ribcage and pushed in in as a click was heard and it stepped back as electric shocks began to course through the beings body, reanimating it in the process. The figure gasped out as it reached up and placed a hand on its skeletal face as it began feeling itself for any malformations. Feeling none, it rose up and looked to see its lab assistants waiting there patiently as one walked forward and presented a closed box, which revealed to be clothing when the lid was removed. The strange being got dressed and looked to its assistants.

"What's the news this time." He, the voice revealing it to be male, said as the brute next to the Golgoth Guard pushed it forward as the guard got on a knee and bowed to the skeletal man/thing. He looked and saw other Golgoth Guards standing at attention as they saluted (think Attack on Titan salutes). The person rubbed his hands as he examined the new creatures and noticed Possessed Citizens encased in a large cage in a corner of the large room.

"Let's get to work." He said with a dark chuckle.

(With the group)

The group was now venturing through the crypt as the abandoned mine had led them there and the next key piece was near, according to the map.

"Am I the only one here who thinks it's a bad idea to disturbed the resting place of the dead?" Gin asked as he looked around.

"That depends, if they are not bothering you then yes, you could let them be. However if they are giving people a hard time, than simply do away with them." Simon answered. Carmilla had this nagging feeling as the group entered the private parts of the crypt, where Walter and his family were buried following their demise at the Forgotten Ones' hands. Carmilla immediately noticed Walter's opened tomb and sensed the remnants of stasis magic on it.

"Well, Simon, I found your answer as to how Walter managed to live for so long and attack you and your family." She said as she motioned to the open coffin. Simon growled as his lifter the coffin and threw it against the wall in anger. Selena calmed her husband down as Victor sensed something.

"Follow me, I sense the next piece of the key." He said as he led the group to a large room with a statue in front of a large hole in the ground.

"Well, let's go get that key piece." Kaluha said as she prepared to jump down only to be stopped by Trevor.

"You might want to stick with me, as it is a labyrinth down there and those that end up lost are killed and consumed by the zombies." He said. Rangiku snapped her fingers as she clasped her hands together and the sounds of tremors was heard below. It eventually stopped as Rangiku lowered her hands.

"There, I reformed to maze to be a straight drop down to the bottom chamber." She said as Ahri jumped down first as everyone else followed her.

(Lady of the Crypt's chamber)

Everyone landed on bones as they got up and looked around.

"What the hell is this place?" Shanoa asked as she picked up a skull.

"The feeding chamber of the Lady of the Crypt. From what I gathered from the fallen brotherhood knight scrolls that were found on their corpses around here, the Bernhard's threw their enemies and those they disliked into here as the 'lady', which was a massive deformed insect that had an anglerfish style lure fashioned like a weeping woman to lure in its prey as they tried to find a way out." Trevor answered as he looked around occasionally poking at the dirt with his boots.

"So, we've fallen into a lion's den then?" Yoruichi asked as she looked to Trevor.

"Fortunately I managed to slay the creature when I encountered it back when I first started my quest to destroy my father. So, no, we're safe for the time being." He said as Yoruichi nodded.

"How quick you are to dismiss us, Trevor." A demonic, layered voice said as it reverberated in the chamber. Trevor knew what it was as he looked around.

"You again! Father beat you and broke free of your influence, what do you hope to gain by bothering us?" he said as he gripped his Combat Cross.

"Whoever said we are trying to control your father, we are simply taking care of intruders unworthy of his presence." The voice said as Simon spoke up.

"If you want a fight, come down here and face us. Or are you just a coward to take on your enemies like you did with Grandfather!" the beef-cake Belmont yelled out. The demonic voice chuckled and replied.

"Ever the simple minded, stupid brute, Simon Belmont. There is no need to rush your deaths along, we will savor it like treats as we consume your souls and add to the collection. But if you wish to die so eagerly, we can help with that." The voice replied as blood flowed down from the ceiling and soaked into the ground as the group prepared for the worst as they noticed the hole in the ceiling was sealed up. Suddenly the ground started to shake as the bones were absorbed into the soil and the shaking stopped.

"That's it? So much for claiming we'd suffer and die horrible deaths." Gin said as a large skeletal hand composed of hundreds of smaller bones burst from the ground.

"Me and my big mouth." Gin deadpanned as everyone watched as another hand burst up as something large began to rise out of the ground. It was revealed to be a colossal skeletal titan made up of the millions of bones. The thing was about the size of the Ice Titan that was fought by Gabriel in the lake of Oblivion, if not larger and bulkier. The creature's entire body (at least the waist up that was visible) was littered with spikes of varying sizes and its hands had three clawed fingers and thumb. Its mouth was filled with pointed mismatched dagger-like teeth as they saw that the blood animating it was holding it together. The beast let out a booming roar/wail as it laid its sights on the group. it threw a punch at Inner Moka but was blocked by Outer Moka, who had the light tonfas' emanating from her arms.

"Wait, when did you learn that?" the silver haired on asked.

"I studied it a bit after the other dark lord taught it to the boy." Outer said as suddenly both were knocked back by a flick of the finger.

"Everyone split up and divide its attention! The more targets there are, the better chance we have of disorienting it." Victor said as the group followed his advice and split as they took pot shots at it. Akua jumped onto an arm and stabbed down with her spectral moon crushing blades as this seemed to grab its attention the beast growled as more spikes shot out of its forearm and made an attempt to impale her. But she was surprised when the spikes shot out as projectiles, she barely managed to avoid them as she landed.

"What the hell, It can do that!" Kurumu yelled as she watched it from her spot in the air. This grabbed its attention as it opened its mouth and fired off a horde of bone spears at her. She dodged them as she flew in and used its head as a stepping stone as she distracted it, which was what Mizore needed as she threw a large icicle spear at it as it impaled the Skeletal Titan in the eye. It grabbed the offending weapon and crushed it as its 'wound' slowly closed up, every attack had little to no effect as its wound reformed and it sprouted more spikes, blades and dangerous items as it attacked with them.

"Everything we do just seems to piss it off!" Akasha called out as she dodged a swipe of its arm. Mathias was dodging and striking back with his transformed arm claws as he wasn't really doing much. Gyokuro channeled all her energy into her Enemy Zero powers as she unleashed a beam of lightning that pierced through the titan's torso, leaving a gaping hole, Gyokuro was drained from this as she collapsed to a knee. The Skeletal Titan roared in fury as it slammed its fist into the ground as bone spikes burst from the ground and stuck them in place as smaller barbs formed and embedded into the group members as they felt their magic and chakra start to get screwed up.

"Shit, how do we break out of this?" Ruby yelled as she struggled to break free.

"This ability it has is similar to someone Naruto fought in the past, the only way to end the technique is to kill the one who cast it." Ahri replied as she tried to burn the bones, but to no avail. Gyokuro was panting heavily as she cursed her shortcomings.

'Dammit, I used up more energy than I anticipated when we fought those Scavens, and now I'm drained after firing off that attack. Seems like this place is more difficult to fight in with magic then back home. Now I can see why Naruto and Carmilla are so powerful when compared to us. They have a greater control over more powerful magic.' She thought as she felt bones impale her arms and legs as she was held in place as the Skeletal Titan reared back its right arm and a long bone blade sprouted from its palm and ready to kill her as its torso wound reformed itself.

'Looks like this is the end of the line for me, Carmilla and Akasha should watch over my girls from here on out. They're better mothers than I'll ever be. It seems my wish to re-unite with Naruto won't happen after all.' She thought as the titan lunged forward with the blade aimed at her. Gyokuro resigned herself to her fate as she waited for the fatal blow.

'Goodbye everyone, be safe and live well. You have a wonderful family Naruto, it's a shame you were fucked over and became the monster everyone feared. Perhaps things would have been different if we were there for you.' She thought as everyone was yelling for her to get away as the blade came closer. Gyokuro closed her eyes as she awaited the inevitable but felt nothing as warm liquid dripped on her face. She opened her eyes to see Kaluha in front of her taking the blow as she shielded her mother as the tip of the blade was inches away from hitting her in the face. Gyokuro was shocked as Kaluha grabbed the blade as she was lifted up.

"S-stay away from my mother." She managed to get out as the titan let out a guttural growl and Kaluha suddenly gasped as she went rigid as bone spikes sprouted from inside her body from the blade she was impaled on. The creature simply snapped off the part she was stuck with as she fell and landed on the soil, her blood leaking out as she was struggling to survive. Gyokuro managed to free herself from the bones that held her down and crawled over to her daughter as she noticed that she was dying from the injuries.

"Stay with me Kaluha, you can do it." Gyokuro said as she had tears starting to form as he tried to save her daughter as she removed the bones that she could. She wasn't paying attention to the titan as it prepared to kill both of them. But paused when it felt a medium sized boulder land on its head along with some water. Everyone looked up as they noticed the ceiling above the titan start to crumble as water seeped through the cracks. The ceiling burst open as a whole lot of water fell through on the creature. The water seemed to have a mind of its own as slammed into the Skeletal Titan as the creature was being assaulted on all sides. As it was distracted, a woman in… strange attire landed on the surface of the water that filled the chamber. She immediately touched the surface of the water as the group was brought up to the surface as they gasped and coughed out water. Akasha noted that the water was not having a harmful effect on her and the others like her that had a weakness to it. Ahri looked to the newcomer and knew who it was.

"Tia! You managed to find us?" she asked as the blonde nodded as she looked to the dying form of Kaluha, she went over and knelt down as she placed a hand over the wound as it glowed green. Tia was healing and pushing out the bones that were impaled inside her, noticing that they were familiar in terms of technique and thought back to her time being enslaved in the Mist village. She finished healing the young woman and spoke up.

"She is healed, but the weapons that harmed her have caused a change within her." She said as Gyokuro was confused, but happy that her eldest daughter was alive. Tia stood up and turned back to the titan as she commanded the water to cease its attacks. The large construct regained its bearing and looked at its new opponent as Tia pointed her large blade at it (her current appearance is her resurrection form, with small green spines along the arm and leg guards). Before it could react. Another figure entered the fight as she slammed her staff into its jaw as it was dislocated and stunned the beast. The figure landed next to Tia and stood up.

"You took your time, Kukaku." Tia said as she looked to her sister. Kukaku just smirked as she looked to the titan as it re located its jaw.

"Yeah well, I had other things to deal with." Kukaku remarked as her smile dropped for a split second. Tia noticed that Kukaku's right hand looked different, like it wasn't real, from under her sleeve. Kukaku spoke as she drew attention away from her fake limb.

"So what exactly should we do with this thing?" Kukaku asked.

"We should avoid its attacks as it seems to have acquired the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline from the Mist village. The blood that animates it seems to be its weakness as well." She said after quickly analyzing the titan. Kukaku giggled and replied.

"How about we give it the old elemental beat down?" she asked as her four red monkey tails waved about. Tia nodded as she focused water and chakra to her blade and dodged a fist as she retaliated and swung her blade upwards as she sliced off the hand as it sailed through the air and sank into the water. Tia stomped her foot on the surface as she created pressure in the water as it crushed the severed hand underwater. Kukaku hopped onto the ceiling and grabbed a protruding stalagmite as she focused her chakra and ripped it free as it heated up and began to melt into lava, she threw it at the creature as the improvised weapon exploded on contact and started melting through its skull, causing it to roar in pain. It retaliated by flexing its arms over its torso as it shot out hundreds of bone projectiles. Tia raised her free hand up as a large water wall rose up and blocked the shots aimed at them. Kukaku clapped her hands together as she formed a ball of pure lava from her chakra and threw it at the ceiling as it burrowed in and began to melt down onto the titan as it tried to defend itself.

Tia poked the tip of her blade into the water wall as it changed to a large snapping turtle construct that extended its neck and clamped down on the titans head and its body moved forward as it clashed with the lava encased titan. A massive amount of steam was released as Kukaku and Tia watched for any signs of movement. The steam cleared to reveal the Skeletal Titan encased in hardened lava as it was reaching out to them as the lava cooled down and froze it in its tracks.

"You want to start?" Kukaku asked as Tia raised her weapon and shot out a yellowish-green ball of pure chakra from the tip (her variation of tailed beast bomb) as it impacted the statue and blew off the extended arm at the elbow as the statue began cracking up. Kukaku focused her chakra into her staff as it extended and glowed red as she flipped it and slammed down on the statue as it burst into smithereens as the pieces of the titan sank into the water. What was left was another piece of the key that floated just above the water. Simon swam over as he reached up and grabbed it as he brought out the larger piece and connected it before pocketing the item.

"Hey, sis, could you please lower down the water? I'm starting to get leg cramps from how cold it is." Blair said as Tia nodded and snapped her fingers as the water rushed out through a hole in the wall as the room was normal, save for the remains of the Skeletal Titan.

"So, who are you two?" Kokoa asked as she drained water out of her hair. Tia began as she bowed formally to the group.

"I am Tia Harribel, otherwise known as the three tailed giant turtle. Rin knows more about me since I was sealed inside her." Tia said as she glanced at her former vessel. Kukaku decided to introduce herself next as she grinned.

"And my name is Kukaku, while I am known to the majority of the world as the four tailed infernal ape, however if you call me a monkey, I won't hesitate to beat you down until you can't even think straight from the pain." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

"And we have new family members now!" Blair said happily as she pointed to Trevor. Tia and Kukaku looked surprised as Ahri pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes in annoyance. Rangiku clarified as the two sisters were confused.

"Apparently someone had the balls to put a bun in Ahri's oven and she ended up giving birth that this handsome beast." She said as she thumbed to Trevor, who raised an eyebrow at her nickname for him.

"Oh, and we are also not old-timers as this guy had a son, who in turn had his own son." The one tails said as she pointed to Simon and Victor.

"Who the hell managed to do that? I remembered that you clearly stated that you wanted nothing to do with humans as they always used us for their own agendas." Kukaku asked as she looked to Ahri, who sighed as she knew this was going to take a while to explain.

"Once we get the other's and find a spot to relax for a bit, I'll explain what happened since our last meeting." She said as she looked to Tia and Kukaku as the two nodded.

"Where are we exactly? I sense that this place is shrouded in darkness, however it's more primal and monstrous. But not like Madara's." Tia asked as she looked to the group.

"Follow us and we'll explain along the way." Carmilla said as something appeared and fell into her cleavage. She fished it out and examined it. It seemed to be a simple ring with a unique green stone placed in it. She felt a magical aura emanate from it and slipped it on as she conjured her powers through it. As teal lightning shoot out onto the ground a teleport obelisk appeared.

"Interesting, this ring's power can bring forth teleportation stones for us to use." She said as she looked at it. The obelisk opened up as the group was sucked in and it vanished. Leaving the empty chamber.

(In the maze gardens)

Two young women woke up as they looked around. They got up and examined themselves as they summoned their weapons and correct clothing as it was snowing outside.

"Something is off here, I distinctly remember dying to Zeref's demons, but not before activating the grand cannon as it destroyed the majority of his armies." The younger one said as she gripped her swords harder as she remembered how her and everyone else she knew was killed in the war in a grand battle to stop the demons from taking over the world.

"I have no idea where we are, but I sense a dark presence in here. Be on your guard Erza." The older woman said as Erza nodded and sensed something else, something not like the majority of the castle, it was different and… calming.

"Change of plans, Ultear. I can sense something else that seems out of place here. We should investigate it to see if we can find any friendly forces in here." Erza said as Ultear agreed and the two began finding their way out of the maze and towards the source of the anomaly. Hoping that they could find their friends as well. Erza felt something in her cleavage and fished out a note and read it.

'_Second chances come to those who deserve them, good luck with your family reunion, your brother is nearby.'_

_-sincerely, M.O.M._

She finished reading it and put the note away as her resolve steeled. She would be there for her friends and her brother, no matter the obstacles in the way.

'Wherever we are we should be able to get some help and hopefully find the others. And then I will find you, brother.' She thought as the two ventured into the castle as they exited the maze

(Back with Dracula)

The Prince of Darkness was relaxing in his chair as he was reminiscing of the past.

'What is really going on here? I remember distinctly that the Vampire Killer has the power to end an immortal's life permanently. But why am I back here, what purpose was me being chained up and tortured by angels accomplish. I know I have committed my fair share of atrocities, some even before becoming the Prince of Darkness. Most importantly, how and why is my wife, son, grandson and great-grandson here and with this group that they amassed, few of them being my former adversaries. What is their true intentions?' he thought as he decided to get some sleep and hopefully get a better understanding on events transpiring. He closed his eyes as his head lowered as he got comfortable in his throne as he fell asleep.

**Another chapter completed! Please leave a review on what you thought and a PM if you have any questions regarding the story. Also feel free to check out my other work, you won't be disappointed. Until then, stay frosty.**

**P.S. Dracula made the connection that Victor was Simon's son when he took the mirror fragment from him that night Victor died, the Vampire Lord absorbed a bit of his blood during their fight and read some of his earliest memories as they made their way to Victory Plaza to find Nergal.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	6. The Chupacabras and Titania

**Welcome back for another chapter, more will be introduced and revealed. I don't really have much to say here, but please check out my other work if you like this story. Other than that, let the chapter begin**

**Story Start.**

The group was teleported to the kitchens as Jasmine looked around.

"Wait a moment, why were we sent her, surely the next piece is somewhere else being held by another powerful being?" she asked. The others were curious as well, that when Ahri's ears twitched as they picked up the sound of… laughter?

"I'll be right back, something has me interested." She said as she left the kitchen and went into the dining room. The group heard the sounds of something flying around and more laughter and Ahri eventually came back with a… little girl? The little girl (who was dressed in a baby outfit, had teal green hair and a red marking over her nose) was resting on her shoulders and playing with Ahri's ears as the vixen tried to ignore the pleasant feeling she got with her ears being toyed with.

"Everyone, this is Neliel, she also is known as the dolphin horse. She has the form of a child to ward off people she doesn't like. Neliel, say hello to everyone." Ahri said as she poked the child's thigh. Neliel stopped laughing and nodded as her form changed to white/green energy as it left Ahri's shoulders and landed next to her as it grew to a bit taller than her as the energy solidified and faded to reveal a grown up version of the child. Neliel's baby outfit was now a stunning dress that wrapped around her voluptuous form, and five white tails, a bit similar to Ahri's, flowed out from her tailbone. They also noticed the sword hanging off her hip and the small amount of steam coming from it. Her expression was devoid of any emotion as she looked at the group.

"… Hello." Trevor said as he tried to break the awkward silence. Neliel's expression did a 180 as she smiled happily and pulled all her sisters in a bear hug with her arms and tails.

"Yay! My sisters are here!" she said as she was hugging all of them, not paying attention to the fat she was squeezing to hard and they were trying to ignore their bones being slowly crushed.

"I-its good to see you too Neliel, can you please let go. I'm finding it hard to breathe." Rangiku got out as Neliel dropped them and they recovered. Neliel then looked at Trevor and appeared in front of him as she was studying the man. She then looked to Ahri and went over to her as she picked her up and placed her next to Trevor as she stared at the two. A light bulb went off above her head as she smiled and hugged both of them.

"Ahri, you didn't tell me you had a younger brother." She said happily as Sypha stifled a laugh at Trevor's stupefied look. Ahri just face palmed and replied.

"Neliel, Trevor's my son, we don't have a brother, remember?" the vixen said as Neliel pulled back and blinked a few times in confusion before she hugged the two tighter.

"Yay! Even better!" she said as she continued to hug the two.

"Neliel is a bit… slow when it comes to certain things." Yoruichi said to the group as they understood. Victor brought out the map again as he spoke up.

"Alright, where should we go next?" he asked as Akua pointed to a glowing dot in the city of the damned.

"How about there? It seems like the closest, but maybe we could see if the Chupacabras could help us." Akua said as the group thought about it for a few moments before agreeing.

"Then it's settled, the city of the damned is next." Simon said as Carmilla was about to summon another obelisk but Akua stopped her.

"That may be running on your magic, but let's not summon it every time we need to get to somewhere else." Akua said as Carmilla put the ring away. The group left the kitchen and entered a large room as a lycan landed in front of them, followed by several others. The werewolves snarled. Cornell stepped forward and grew amused at their stunned expressions.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Cornell said as he rested his war hammer on his shoulder and smirked.

"So the weak mutt finally shows up." A raspy, guttural voice said as the werewolves parted to reveal a mangy human with wolfish features.

"And who are you?" Cornell asked with boredom as the man gave a mock bow.

"I'm your better in every way. The dark lord and the twisted scientist have most graciously bestowed me with powers and abilities that surpass your pathetic form. After I kill you, I'll take your wife as my bitch." The man said in a crazed tone as he transformed into a large werewolf with metal shards growing out of his arms. Cornell tossed his hammer to the side as he transformed as well and both fighters lunged in and began fighting as the remaining werewolves attacked the group. As the group fought off the lycan horde, Cornell and Lucian duked it out.

"Why bother fighting me, I'm more powerful and you're superior!" Lucian growled out as Cornell blocked a swipe and punched the other lycan back. Their fight became more brutal as they spilled more blood and broke bones. Cornell grabbed a fist sent to hit him and ripped off the offending arm with a hard pull as he threw Lucian back. Lucian just laughed maniacally as Cornell watched Lucian grow his arm back. Cornell just continued his assault as he was tearing his opponent limbs off as they regrew, however, Lucian had a cool-down time as his powers were failing and he was getting weaker. Cornell gave a fierce head-butt as it knocked Lucian down and bested him as Cornell transformed back to his human form as he grabbed his war hammer. The group, which finished dealing with the werewolves, watched as Cornell approached the beaten Lucian with his hammer.

"No amount of power you receive from a bigger alpha will prove your superiority, you have to earn it." Cornell said as he raised his hammer to deliver the finishing blow.

"If I cannot kill you, I'll just go for your son!" he yelled as he rushed with a burst of speed and tackled Gin into the hole in the side of the room.

"Son!" Cornell yelled as he and the group ran after the two.

(With Gin)

"Get the fuck off me, dude!" Gin yelled as he wrestled with Lucian as they were falling down a long hole, Gin transformed into his lycan form as he elbowed Lucian, who bit into Gin's side. They continued to fight as Gin smashed Lucian's face into the side of the wall and Lucian retaliated by switching places and impaling Gin on a wooden beam as they fell to the bottom. Gin groaned in pain as Lucian pounced on him as he resumed trying to kill Cornell's son. Gin was starting to grow weak as he lost a lot of blood. That's when he noticed a glint of something coming from inside Lucian through a deep wound. Not caring for blocking any of his attacks, Gin shoved his clawed hand in and through the lycan as he tore through Lucian and held a blade in his bloody hand. Gin pulled back as he ripped his arm free out of Lucian and saw that it was a Japanese tanto, the blade itself was polished to a mirror sheen and gave off a small silvery glow. Gin then turned to Lucian as the elder lycan was stumbling back. The son of Cornell threw the blade forward as it planted right between Lucian's eyes and Gin pounced on his opponent with a newfound desire to feed. Cornell landed a few feet away as he watched his son succumb to his hunger and start to devour Lucian. Cornell approached his son as Gin snarled at him bit relaxed and returned to normal when he saw who it was.

"Sorry you had to see that." Gin said as he looked down. Cornell just placed a hand on his shoulder and replied.

"It's alright, we all let our instincts get the better of us once in a while." Cornell said as Gin nodded, the rest of the group arrived and Tamao hugged her boyfriend.

"Don't scare me like that again." she said as he hugged her back. Gin let go of her as he approached his kill and pulled out the blade as he looked at it.

"So, you've managed to recover the White Fang." Ahri said as Gin looked to her.

"The what now?" he asked, Ahri motioned to the blade as she explained.

"That weapon you hold belonged to someone from Naruto's past, I can tell that the blade was changed and augmented to be better than it was before. I heard that the blade was lost in the past, but it seems you now claim ownership." She said as Gin tested it out, noticing the streak it left as it released small waves of magic.

"I like it." Gin said as he fished out the sheathe for it from Lucian's corpse and put the blade on his back. Mizore noticed that it was hotter near a wall and spoke up.

"I think we're closer to the city through that wall." She said as she fanned herself. Victor checked the map and put it away as he approached the wall and punched it with his gauntlet as it collapsed and revealed that they were in the right place. They made their way down the rock cliff as the group looked around and noticed the there was an actual city built in this place, filled with creatures that lived beneath the surface. The group traveled through the, surprisingly busy, city as creatures went about their daily lives. **(Think the Troll Market from Hellboy 2; The Golden Army) **The group took in the sights and sounds of the city and various vendors, shops, businesses, diners and more. Trevor spotted the sign that led to the Chupacabras shop leading to an alleyway as he took the group into the alley.

"Well this is great, were at a dead end." Kokoa said as they approached a wall. Trevor smirked as he focused some magic into his hand.

"Not exactly, the little dwarf has a tendency to act in secrecy when he wants to." Trevor said as he touched the wall with his hand as his magic created a ripple effect and the wall crumbled to reveal a grand shop that was the residence of the ever joyous willy dwarf.

"Wait you can see through illusions?" Yukari asked as Trevor nodded.

"Yep, I suspect that I inherited the ability from mother. Due to reading that Kitsune, Kuhimo, Youko and other mythical beings similar to her love to cast illusions and play games with people." Trevor said as he smirked at Ahri.

"Well you are right about that, one of my favorite past times was to mess around with people. Your father actually built an immunity to it when we did our usual sparring matches." She said as she smiled at the memories.

"I also read that they seduce and disorient their prey before consuming their life force." Trevor said as he gave his mother a blank stare.

"Way to kill the mood, Trevor." Carmilla said as Ahri pinched her nose in annoyance.

"One time, I did that one time and everyone is up in arms claiming that I'm evil." She muttered before looking at her son.

"While I do get people to lower their guard and have the humans leave me in peace, your father was the only one who I truly loved in a romantic light and fully gave myself to him. I could never bring myself to force him to love me." She said as Trevor smiled.

"What a surprise, I never expected to see the son of his majesty and the former queen with a group with my own eyes." The group looked and saw the Chupacabras holding the door open.

"Come in, Come in. Make yourself at home." He said happily as the group walked in and the Chupacabras teleported to his desk.

"This place is a lot bigger than the one Father let you operate when you were freed." Trevor said as he looked at the little guy.

"This was my original shop. I was surprised it remained untouched during my imprisonment for my pranks on the Prince. Now I'm back in business." The dwarf replied.

"You can have a look around and pick anything that suites your fancy." The Chupacabras said as the group split up and went to different levels of the shop as they examined all the merchandise (the shop is a three story building). Carmilla spotted a trunk hidden under some drapes and moved them as she saw it was her own. On it was a warning written by Dracula himself to those who did not own the case. She opened it up and picked out her diary as she skimmed through the pages and noticed the marking she place long ago. Remembering a little boy, no older than 7, that she met in the forest of death during one of her trips to the E.N. caused her to let out a little smile. In a way she did give him a new life, remembering the offer she made to him when he gave her something far more valuable than all the gold in the world. She reached in the trunk and brought out a glass case, but the item of interest was what was inside the case. It was a beautiful rose, purple in color. She opened the case and watched as the rose glowed and transformed into a simple necklace with a purple gem etched into a rose head. Carmilla noticed a small note in the case and unfolded it as she read what was written down.

'_Thank you.'_ Was all that was written as she placed the note away for safe keeping and placed the trunk away in her magical storage space. Akua noticed and asked a question.

"Mother, what's with the necklace?" she asked as Carmilla smiled.

"Do you remember giving Naruto a small rose seed when you became friends with him?" she asked as Akua's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Yeah I do, is that it?" she asked as she pointed to the necklace, Carmilla nodded and replied.

"Naruto handed this to me because he was the one who informed me of you ages ago. I offered him a new life since I could tell he wasn't liked in his old home, but he declined. I suspected that there was an outside influence messing with him, but I didn't ponder much on since some old man who was leader threatened to have his men kill Jasmine if we didn't leave." Carmilla said as she folded her arms and looked irritated. Ahri, who knew what they were talking about, walked up to them.

"Naruto actually missed you all when you had to leave. But, said leader had his mind wiped of the memories of you all to keep a better control on him. In a way, your diary must have broken the seals placed and returned the lost memories." Ahri said as she smiled at Carmilla.

(With Tsurara and Mizore)

The two were having some trouble due to the heat of the location of the city. The Chupacabras noticed this and retrieved two boxes as he handed them to the two women.

"What's this?" Mizore asked as she opened her box to reveal a bracelet with a series of blue void gems the size of peas embedded in them. Tsurara's box held a necklace with a void gem shaped into a small heart hanging off it.

"While temporary. Those will keep you two safe from the heat of places like the city. The permanent way for them to work is to retrieve gems directly from the Frozen Caverns deep in the mountainside." The dwarf said as the two snow-women slipped the items on and felt the soothing effects as they cooled down to regular temperature.

"Could you point out where we can find these caverns?" Tsurara asked as the Chupacabras nodded and teleported to Victor as he snatched the map, earning a disgruntled 'hey' from the man, and reappeared in front of the two as he unfolded the map and poked it with a magic covered finger as more images were added. The Frozen Caverns was located deep underground and near a key piece. Both were in an area labeled 'Lair of Smaug'.

"Interesting, what are these other places?" Shanoa asked as she pointed to an area labeled the 'The Coliseum', which was where the next key piece was located.

"I'm simply helping a few travelers find their way around, however you might want to stay away from places like the Coliseum." The Chupacabras said.

"Why is that?" Simon asked as the Chupacabras replied.

"Besides the Kleidos, which is reserved for the Prince of Darkness alone. The Coliseum is where the Flesh Tournaments and other bloody sports are held. Those that prove themselves in the tournament earn the right to carry to mark of the Dragon and their own private quarters. Many have tried and many have failed, only a small number have successfully survived and bested the toughest out there, they even managed to survive the final challenge." The Chupacabras said.

"What is the final challenge?" Agetha asked.

"The final challenge is facing the Prince of Darkness in a one-on-one fight with him fighting with all his powers, and survive for 10 minutes." The dwarf said as the group felt bad for whatever poor sucker that wanted to fight Dracula at his full power.

"So far there are only a handful who ever accomplished this feat and they proudly earned their rewards." The midget being said as he pointed to a small list on a clipboard on the wall. Trevor picked it off and the group read the various signatures on it.

'The Queen of Thunder'

'The Crimson Princess'

'The Demonic Feline'

'The Scion of Death'

'The Silver Maiden of Hell'

'The Twisted Scientist'

'The Black Wolf'

'The Night Watchman'

'The Beautiful Serpent'

'The Herald of Fire'

'The Doppelganger'

"Who are these people?" Gyokuro asked in slight confusion, Trevor remained silent as he knew a few of those on the list. The Chupacabras then sensed something as he looked to the window.

"What is it?" Selena asked in confusion.

"Strange, it felt like the Prince is within the crowded streets. But it also felt like master was human, during his quest for the mask. But this one is feminine, and brighter." The Chupacabras said as Ahri spotted a woman with red hair looking into the shop, the woman saw that she was seen and pulled the hood over her head as she disappeared into the crowd. Ahri then left the shop to follow the woman as the group followed her, leaving Trevor there as he looked to the Chupacabras.

"So, how much do I owe you?" he asked the dwarf, who shook his head.

"It's nothing my liege. I'll just give you my card if you ever want to come back and purchase anything you would like." The Chupacabras said as he handed Trevor a small card with its face printed on it, along with the store's name and the tagline.

'_World of wonder and happiness.' _

"Cute." He remarked as he pocketed the card and thanked the dwarf before leaving to catch up with the group.

"Thank you and come again." the Chupacabras said in a cheerful tone.

(With the group)

Ahri was in the lead as he was using her superhuman speed and agility to weave and jump along the rooftops (think a really fast version of free-running in assassin's creed games) as she kept the cloaked figure in her sights. The group was not far behind as they were trying to catch up. The figure ran into a clearing that was in front of the Coliseum and dropped something that detonated on impact as Ahri stopped and tried to get the horrid smell of Mandragora blood out of her senses as the smoke covered her. She cast a quick wind jutsu as the smoke dissipated and looked to see that the object the figure dropped was a small metal casing with holes leaking the gas. She looked around and couldn't find the cloaked figure anywhere as she signed in annoyance.

"Dammit, I fell for a trick that Naruto would use." She muttered as the group caught up.

"What did you run off for?" Kukaku said as she frowned, as she knew her sister was visibly upset.

"Sorry about that, I thought I saw someone familiar." Ahri said as the group noticed a woman walking across the main street that they were on, she was carrying a lot of bags and a few stuffed animals, hell she was munching on a cone of cotton candy. This woman was instantly familiar to Ahri and her sisters as Neliel tackle/hugged her.

"Isane!" she cried out in joy as she talked the woman to the ground as she dropped her things in surprise, but noticed her cotton candy ruined. Isane gained teary eyes as she whimpered for her treat (like how Erza reacts when the cake is gone), but was snapped out of her little stupor when Neliel picked her up as she was still hugging her.

"Neliel what are you doing here?" Isane asked in confusion before she noticed her other sisters. Only two were missing. Isane freed herself and greeted all her sisters as she looked to the group and was about to ask when Ahri answered the coming question.

"They're with me. How did you end up here?" Ahri asked as Isane began recounting the same story the others had, she even pulled out a similar note and handed it to Ahri.

"This place is amazing! The shops, the diners, the sounds and merchandise! I like it here." Isane said as she explained the city. Some of the group thought she was talking about the entire castle. Isane picked up her things she was carrying and sealed them away in her sleeve. Isane then joined the group seeing as they were all heading somewhere and she didn't want to travel alone. They made their way up to the Coliseum and Ahri paused and the group did so as well.

"Is something wrong?" Tia asked as Ahri glanced around and her ears were twitching to pick up any sound. She walked forward several feet and flipped back as the cloaked figure she was chasing earlier landed with twin Katana stabbed into the ground where her torso was.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Erza." Ahri said as the figure pulled the hood back to reveal Erza Scarlet, who had a determined/annoyed look on her face. That's when Ultear landed next to her and got up.

"Ultear, what are you doing here?" Lulu asked as she recognized her firstborn. Ultear's eyes widened as she saw her mother and younger sister. She appeared in front of the two and hugged them as she missed them so much. Ultear turned to her friend/lover and saw that Erza's attention was on Ahri.

"How do you know my name?" the red-head asked. Ahri smiled as she watched the woman with a sly look.

"I know things about you that you don't know, my dear. I also know why you are here, your searching for your missing brother, am I right?" Ahri asked as Erza's grip on her sword tightened.

"If you have any information on where I can find him, I suggest you start talking." Erza said as she watched Ahri giggle.

"I not going to answer you when you have that attitude, little girl. If you want to get those answers, I suggest you fight me for them." Ahri said as Erza's eyes narrowed and decided to push the final button.

"You may have the famous Uzumaki determination that made your brother a threat to his enemies, let's see if you have what it takes to get the answer to his location from me." Ahri said as she blurred out of sight. Erza was instantly on alert as she managed to block that sent her skidding back. Erza halted her movement and threw off the cloak on her form, revealing show wore bandages to support her breasts and a pair of loose pants held to her waist by a sash **(I'm calling it training clothes). **Erza dashed forward as she started on the offensive as Ahri dodged or swatted away each sword strike. Ahri ducked and sent a palm strike to Erza's torso that sent her sprawling back as she coughed a bit.

"You're really going to have to step up your game if you plan on beating me." Ahri said as she examined her nails. Erza growled as she requipped **(did I get that right?) **to her Flame Empress armor and slammed her blade into the ground as she summoned a geyser of flames. Ahri easily dodged this and manipulated the flames to form a large fox as it lunged at Erza. Erza frowned as she dissipated the fox with a swipe of her sword, but was unprepared for Ahri rushing in using the large construct as over. Ahri drop kicked and flipped off Erza as the red-head was sent flying back. Erza noticed some of her armor was broken and frowned as she noticed Ahri was enjoying their fight.

"Fine then. If I'm going to get those answers. I might as well have you get them from you when you're tied up and I'm plucking your tails apart." Erza said in determination as she switched over to her Heaven's Wheel armor and Ahri jumped onto the Coliseum outer wall as Erza followed her as she went back on the offensive. However Ahri proved to be the better combatant as she nimbly dodged each strike and constantly poked Erza in the forehead every time she could get the chance. This only served to irritate Erza further as she flew back into the air and commanded all of her swords to rain down and pin Ahri in place. Ahri jumped out of the wall and dodged all the swords with her flexibility and agility, moaning lightly when a sword cut a strip on her outfit, exposing some under-boob and bit of her rear **(Think Bayonetta)**.

(With Dracula)

The Prince of Darkness was sleeping peacefully, when he suddenly twitched, before settling back down to sleep, mumbling something about 'glorious pair of breasts'. The servant from earlier that he fed from appeared and placed a blanket over his form as she tucked him in and kissed his cheek before disappearing.

(Back with Ahri and Erza's battle)

Ahri landed successfully as she quickly formed a chakra chain that she threw up and had it wrap around Erza's ankle as she was pulled down and landed a few feet away. Before Erza could recover, more chains appeared and wrapped around her as she was immobilized in place. Ahri approached the struggling red-head and crouched down so they met eye to eye.

"I'll admit that you have some neat surprises but you have a while to match me in a fair fight. But, I'll take you with us since your brother just so happens to be my husband and Trevor's father." Ahri said as Erza gained a confused look. Ari made the chains disappear and held out her hand.

"If you come with us I will explain everything I know along the way, deal?" Ahri said as she watched Erza think for a bit before accepting the offering.

Alright, I accept to join your group. And I am also curious as to how you know my name." Erza said as Ahri helped her up.

Your name is Erza Uzumaki, your brother was my husband and I knew your parents and your brother." Ahri said as Erza nodded and the two mages joined the group as they made their way into the Coliseum for the next key piece.

(With an unknown figure)

A large figure was watching the group enter the arena and noted a certain individual. He made a hand motion as his squad behind him dispersed to different parts of the arena, hidden from view and senses. He drew his gunblade and took aim at Carmilla.

(With the group)

They looked around and noticed there was not a single soul in sight. Akua felt something was off and quickly pushed her mother out of the way as a gunshot rang out through the arena and Akua was sent flying back as she collapsed on her front and blood started pooling from her head.

"Akua!" Jasmine raced over and turned her over as she saw that Akua was unconscious and her right eye was destroyed and a bullet hole exited from the side of her eye socket. Carmilla turned to the darkness with lightning coating her arms.

"Who dares to injure my daughter?" Carmilla hissed out in fury. Everyone heard slow clapping as an armored figure emerged from the shadows in the VIP box. Trevor recognized the person.

"Gaius Van Baelsar." He said with a hint of respect in his tone. Gaius wore an intimidating suit of black armor over a red long coat, his helmet was horned and bared a semblance to a skull with gas mask like breathers. His left arm had a small cannon attached to it, and he held his signature gunblade in his right hand.

"Isn't this a surprise, I never thought Carmilla had two daughters. But it matters not, I'm here for you." He said as he pointed at Trevor with his gunblade. Carmilla moved forward to kill the hunter, but was stopped as Trevor raised an arm to stop her.

"Your daughter needs you, I'll handle the Black Wolf." Trevor said as he changed to Alucard and walked forward, Carmilla went over to Akua and began trying to heal her wound. Gaius dropped down from the VIP box as he made his way over and the two circled one another.

"It's been a while, has it not?" Alucard asked as he looked at the close friend of his father.

"That it has, while I must congratulate you for your help in hunting down the devil's scouting parties and forming a plan to deal with Satan for good, I will not let you near my old friend as I do not know your intentions." Gaius said as he pointed his gunblade at the vampire. Alucard drew his blade and replied.

"I wouldn't expect you to do so, seeing as you two were close friends back when you both were still in the Brotherhood." Alucard said as he touched blades with the armored being.

"Ah, yes, how is the accursed organization faring these days?" Gaius asked in a cruel tone as Alucard shrugged his shoulders.

"I am not sure, you would have to ask my grandson on that." Alucard said as both stopped and faced the other.

"Let's make this more… fair in terms of fighters." Gaius said as he raised his left hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly armored figures, demonic looking in appearance dropped and appeared from the shadows as they drew their twin swords and other mean looking weapons. **(Skyrim Daedric Armor with the weapons). **While the Armored being were intimidating, they were in actuality souls possessing special armor forged from the pits of hell. The group took battle positions as Gaius had summoned the same number if not more of his personal forces. Alucard and Gaius got into stances as they got into positions and lunged in and clashed swords as the battle began. No one noticed a black gooey liquid form in the VIP box and stick to the shadows as it formed into a humanoid figure with yellow/white glowing eyes as it watched the people in the arena fighting.

"_**Yes, this is most fortunate for us. Even the targets are here so I can capture them." **_The figure said as its slightly opened mouth to reveal pointed, shark like teeth.

**Another chapter completed, Erza happens to be Naruto's long lost sister and she is looking for him, why exactly, who knows. More is to come and other surprises are on the way. Please leave a review and /or a PM if you have any questions. Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	7. The Black wolf, old enemies and family

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for you all. I feel like I'm dragging the castle sections out longer than I wanted to, so I'll try to shorten something's. More characters are coming in and more bosses are being fought as the group grows bigger and gets closer to Dracula. Anyway, onto the story.**

**Story Start.**

The fight was on as Alucard and Gaius clashed sword and Gaius' forces lunged at the group. The possessed armors proved to be more durable than anticipated, as they took multiple powerful attack, but shrugged them off as they continued their assault. Alucard and Gaius were evenly matched in skills as neither managed to land a blow on the other.

"What the hell are these things made out of?" Koka yelled in anger as she batted aside a Wolf Sentinel into a wall with her transforming bat-hammer (the name of Gaius' troops). She watched as it got up and reformed the large dent left by the hammer as if nothing hit it. She dodged an arrow as Mizore fired off an ice spike that stuck into the archer's helmet, but did nothing as the armor repaired itself and the ice spike was shattered. Carmilla shocked several, but that didn't work out as they recovered and continued to battle. The group was on edge as several of the Wolf Sentinels were firing off fire and lightning spells at a distance.

"_**It seems that our prey has gained more… compelling forms, however two are missing. It does not matter, I shall find them after consuming the ones here and taking their powers for myself. Yes, this shall work in my favor, maybe I'll go after the immense power upstairs next once I consume all my targets. For now I should observe." **_The Doppelganger mused to itself as it observed the battle in the arena from the shadows. Ahri landed a flip kick to a Sentinel that launched it to an archer and knocked them over. She dodged a fireball and sent a blast of Fox-Fire that blew apart the Sentinel, which started to reform as Ahri quickly noticed the faint aura of a soul that animated the Wolf Sentinel and sent her Orb of Deception forward as it snagged the soul and tried to absorb it, The soul resisted as it managed to prevent itself from being absorbed and a brief flicker of what appeared to be a humanoid creature. The soul successfully repelled the Orb and its armor flew back onto it and the Wolf Sentinel summoned another plume of flame from its clawed gauntlet. Ahri quickly flipped back as she was formulating a plan. The others were having trouble defeating the Sentinels as they all encountered the same issue, the souls inside the armor were eternal and made the armor almost impossible to destroy or even stop the Wolf Sentinels.

"Rangiku!" Ahri called out to her sister.

"What!" the buxom strawberry-blonde yelled as she forced the ground to swallow up several Sentinels, but they quickly burst back up from the ground.

"When the armor is stripped away, there is a soul controlling it, you need to seal away the soul with your sealing techniques." Ahri said as Rangiku nodded and purplish-blue marking formed on her forearms and hands. Ahri blew away the armor on one closest to Rangiku with a rasen-gun and Rangiku tapped the soul before it could call back the armor. Immediately the same marking on her arms traveled over the soul and it let out a howl on anger and rage as she got a clearer look at what exactly it was. While opaque and the size of a normal human, its body was rather thin and had corded muscles, fingers and toes were clawed digits perfect for tearing apart prey, its face was something that seemed to distinguish it the most, pure black eyes larger than normal human ones, twin slit nostrils and a mouth filled with dagger-like teeth and a pair of curled and pointed ears. It roared in anger and fury as it struggled to escape, Rangiku added another sealing layer as the creature/soul/thing was condensed into a small orb the size of a strawberry and the armor was scattered on the ground.

Unfortunately for her, this got every other Wolf Sentinel's attention focused on her.

"Oh shit." She quipped as she formed a dome around herself as spells and arrows were launched at her, the ones on the floor brought their weapons down to try to break the barrier. This gave the others the opening they needed as they immediately capitalized on it and attacked the Sentinels as their attention was focused on Rangiku. Meanwhile Alucard was still fighting Gaius as their duel continued.

"I see the fox and the raccoon figured out the secret to my forces." Gaius mused as he blocked a strike.

"Strange way of recruitment for your Sentinels, I've never seen a creature like that." Alucard said as he parried an attack and retaliated with a jab, which was blocked by Gaius.

"It helps when you have a whole underground species of the once illustrious elves that roamed these lands." Gaius said as they clashed blades.

"Those are the remnants of the fabled north elves?" Alucard asked in confusion as he did read about them a long time ago in a book back when he was part of the Brotherhood, of course they were describes as cruel savage monsters.

"Indeed, the elves were betrayed and driven underground long ago by human greed, fear and prejudice. Over the decades, they went a rapid change that left them yearning for revenge against the people who judge them with prejudice, those people being the brotherhood and their beliefs. We only supplied them with tools to accomplish their desires as they formed allegiance to me." Gaius said as he aimed his wrist cannon at the son of Dracula and fired off a shot, Alucard burst into bats as the energy blast passed through harmlessly and he reformed as the wall behind him blew up and the two resumed their fight.

"So that's how you were able to track down Satan's scouting parties, you had help from the elves." Alucard said as Gaius nodded in response. Their fight continued until a large black liquid mass solidified into a spike and impaled Gaius through the back and out the front as he was pushed into the ground with a grunt. Alucard was about to react when a spike shot out and impaled him through the gut as he was pushed back into a wall, the Wolf Sentinels were all blown back and covered in the black goop. Everyone turned to see the commotion and were all trapped and struggled to break free as black ooze slid down from the VIP box as a dark laughter echoed out. The ooze merged with the large spike pinning Gaius down and formed into a humanoid with glowing eyes and a shark-like grin.

"_**I was starting to tire from watching this pointless banter go on. So I decided to step in and deal with this myself." **_The being known as the Doppelganger said as it chuckled. Gaius struggled to move as another spike was driven into him as he was pinned there.

"You despicable fucker!" Gaius managed to growl out before the spike was twisted and several shot out from within his body as he let out a strangled groan.

"_**Little fool, I only hopped aboard this little community at the chance to gain power that I could get my hands on. But that won't be necessary anymore, seeing as my toys waltzed back here." **_The Doppelganger said as it tilted its head as it watched Ahri and her siblings struggle to break free.

"Just what hell is this stuff?" Inner Moka tried to break free, but found the black substance holding her was like resin.

"_**Don't bother trying to break free, no one can escape my grasp, especially my prey. I must admit, your new forms are… engrossing." **_The Doppelganger said as it walked up to Rangiku and roughly grabbed her face as it examined her with a grin.

"Get away from her, you slimy fuck!" Kukaku yelled. The Doppelganger pushed Rangiku's head back before letting go as she hit her head.

"_**Always the loud one, I'm going to enjoy this." **_The Doppelganger said as it snapped its fingers and the trapped group felt their energies being slowly drained. Ahri focused her powers and burst out of her confinement as she landed on the ground. She got up and dusted off.

"How about you shut up and fight." Ahri snarled as she summoned orbs of Fox-Fire. The Doppelganger smiled as tendrils from the blobs holding the group captive connected to it and transferred their power to its body as it grew larger and more muscular.

"_**I'll indulge in your little death wish, wench." **_The Doppelganger said as it lunged at her, Ahri flipped over, but an arm emerged from its back and grabbed her ankle as she was slammed into the ground. She quickly recovered and sent a blast of fire at the being, which shrugged it off, it raised a fist to crush her but she transformed into a small white fox that escaped and reformed back to her normal appearance. It raised an opened hand and a human shaped tendril shot forth to grab her, she quickly cut it down and dodged the spikes that shot out. She didn't expect a spike to shoot out of the ground and impale her thigh as she hissed in pain. She felt her energy being drained at an alarming rate and managed to pull the spike out. The large creature pounced on her as it broke down to ooze and covered her form. Ahri was fighting her way out as she burned, tore and freed herself of the ooze but more came as she was getting weaker and the Doppelganger was getting stronger as it consumed her energy. She felt her body shutting down as she was trying her best to fight it off, but was overwhelmed and tossed around like a rag-doll and smashed into many things, meanwhile the group was trying to call out to her and tried to get out of their confinement.

"_**Yes, that's it, succumb to my will. You can't fight it, no one can. After all, you are mine, Nine Tailed Demon Fox." **_The Doppelganger said as it trapped her limbs in its tendrils as she was held up like a trophy in the air. Ahri was panting heavily and paler than normal as she weakly spoke up.

"W-what are you?" she asked as the Doppelganger seemed familiar to someone from her past.

"_**Awww, the little fox doesn't recognize me, I shall give a hint to you and your siblings to see if you can remember me. I'm responsible for 'cleaning up' after an extraction, I was disappointed I never got to Naruto, Uzumaki flesh is just so… delectable." **_The Doppelganger said as its grin grew wider and its teeth larger. Ahri started to recognize who exactly had her hostage as her siblings recognized the Doppelganger.

"Z-zetsu?" Ahri said weakly as she was confused, she remembered hearing the Madara killed the plant-man sometime after she was extracted and sealed.

"You disgusting monster!" Blair yelled before a black ooze wrapped over her mouth and silenced her.

"_**It's so nice to be acknowledged by someone whom I had the pleasure of devouring their loved ones. I remember the taste of your surrogate son's flesh as I enjoyed his body like an exquisite meal, he tasted like eel." **_The being known as Black Zetsu sneered as it looked to Tia as she grit her teeth. It turned its attention back to Ahri as it chuckled.

"_**And now I get to have fun with you. Now one can help you, you're trapped here in my grip. I'm curious of what would happen if I did something… naughty to a mighty beast like yourself."**_ Black Zetsu said as it formed three tendrils, phallic in shape, and had them slowly approach her. Ahri noticed them and struggled to get could feel two tendrils slither up her legs and into her dress/skirt as she struggled harder and the third make its way up her torso. Black Zetsu giggled in glee as the group struggled even harder to save Ahri from what was going to happen to her. Unfortunately they couldn't break free as Ahri started pleading for Black Zetsu not to do this, but it didn't listen as it forcefully penetrated her and started sawing in an out. The third pressed against her pursed lips, but she kept her mouth shut as tears flowed down her cheeks. The tendril wrapped around her throat and squeezed hard as Ahri was losing air. It was a power struggle between her need for air and her defiance, unfortunately her need for oxygen won out as she gasped for air and coughed, immediately the tendril struck and began plundering her mouth and throat as she struggled to escape. Alucard was seeing red at this point and tried reaching for his sword, which was just out of reach, He didn't want anyone to suffer this, especially his mother.

Gaius was barely conscious as he managed to raise his arms and fire off a blast from his arm-cannon that tore through Black Zetsu's shoulder and hit the blob encasing the Crissaegrim and Alucard's left arm, the Vampire quickly caught the blade and activated the Igneas powers within it as the blade emanated hellfire and glowed red, he threw it with precision and the blade sunk into Black Zetsu's head and poked out the back. The being shrieked in pain as it reared back and the tendrils holding and raping Ahri were sucked back into Black Zetsu's body as she fell to the floor. The Doppelganger grabbed the sword handle and threw the blade back at its owner as it pierced Alucard through the heart as he growled in pain, feeling the effects of the weapon as he began feeling light headed. Ahri was snatched up by Zetsu as it raised its other hand and everyone saw it morph into hundreds of smaller tendrils, each one deadlier looking than the last.

"_**You know what, I'm done playing around! I'm going to finish you off right her, right now! And there is nothing you can do about it!" **_Black Zetsu yelled in anger as the tendrils wrapped around Ahri's form and got back to their task as Ahri was weeping. She was raised in the air as the Doppelganger's maw opened up to large proportions and filled with teeth and suction cups lining the sides.

'I'm going to die, I'm going to die and I'm being raped as well. I-I don't want this but I can't do anything. I'm sorry, Naruto, I can't see you again, hold you in my arms, feel your presence and love you again. I'm worthless.' She thought as she thought of her husband as she was brought closer to Black Zetsu's mouth as she accepted her fate as the group was calling out for her. Black Zetsu was engrossed in devouring Ahri and gaining her power that he didn't notice the arrow with a holy tag on it until the arrow pierced its eye and exploded in a burst of bright light. Black Zetsu screamed in pain and dropped Ahri again as a woman in purple ninja leotard with twin tanto dropped down and stabbed them into Black Zetsu's collar as she tore downward and flipped off the creature. Zetsu stumbled forward, almost stepping on Ahri and turned around to face the newcomer, only to receive a chi enhanced flying kick to the face as it reeled back and fell onto its ass.

"Now sister!" the woman yelled as another young woman dropped down, she had on a black outfit that had a white sash at the waist and wielded a Naginata that she plunged into black Zetsu's chest with the blade glowing a pure white. The Doppelganger squealed and screamed in pain as it tried to pry the young woman off as pain was coursing through its form. The first woman started going through hand seals and planted her hands on the ground as runic marking and oriental kanji symbols appeared and raced to Black Zetsu on the ground as it made contact and formed a large circle around it, the second sister ripped her weapon free and jumped off as the seal began working and she went through hand signs and added her own technique to her sisters. Black Zetsu struggled and roared in pain as the light the sealing was giving off as well as the markings forming over its form was harming it and draining its power as the group and Ahri were recovering their energy.

"Seal!" both sisters yelled as their technique glowed brighter and let out a flash of bright light as everyone closed their eyes. The light died down to reveal a small bento box in Black Zetsu's place with a seal etched onto the top. The hardened ooze holding the group shattered like glass as they were freed, Alucard ripped his sword free before he could fall to its effects and sheathed the weapon as he ran over to his mother's form.

"Mother!" Alucard said as he appeared over her form, Ahri had tears rolling down her face and blood leaking from the corner of her mouth as she curled up into the fetal position on her side and her tails covered her form. Alucard didn't know what exactly to do to comfort her. Rangiku and the other sisters approached Ahri and tried to comfort the vixen, Ahri remained silent as she had a distant look in her eyes. The two young woman who sealed Black Zetsu sheathed their weapons and the taller one gave a sharp whistle and called out.

"Mother, father, it's safe to come out now." She said Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha emerged from behind their cover as they looked around for any danger and approached the group.

"Who are you?" Akua asked as she came to and tore off a piece of her sleeve to wrap around her right eye-socket and formed a makeshift eye-patch. The four new arrivals were silent as they observed the group warily before they introduced themselves.

"I am Fugaku Uchiha, to my left is my wife Mikoto Uchiha, we heard the battle and came to investigate after find ourselves in this place. Fortunately we were able to arrive in time before she was killed, too late unfortunately." Fugaku said as he gave Ahri a look of pity, his time as head of the police force back in the Leaf village had him seeing and discovering many acts of cruelty someone could inflict on others, including rape. However he had no way of consoling rape victims as that was what the Yakama clan's therapy was for. The two young women in ninja grab bowed and introduced themselves next.

"I am Taki, eldest child of my parents and resident ninja, I also specialize in exorcisms and demon hunting." Taki, the woman in the purple skintight outfit with armor on parts of her body. **(****Taki's appearance and attire are from Soul Calibur 4, the default one). **Taki said as she folded arms under her breasts. The younger woman, who retrieved the bento box, then introduced herself next.

"I am Momiji, second born of my parents and also a ninja like my sister. I am also a shrine maiden of the dragon temple in the Land of Fire. I excel in sealing techniques and purifying techniques that can heal wounds." Momiji introduced herself **(Momiji's appearance and attire are from Ninja Gaiden 3 Razors Edge, she has the hidden black flower outfit). **Momiji handed the box to Taki and went over to Ahri as she kneeled in front of her. She went through hand-seals and placed her hands over the vixen as an aura formed over her hands and Ahri. She focused as she managed to heal the internal tearing and wounds Ahri suffered, but could not do anything about the psychological damage. That's when Isane noticed Kukaku's prosthetic left arm as the sleeve covering it was torn off in the battle against the Sentinels.

"Kukaku, you arm." Isane started as Kukaku shrugged it off.

"It's nothing." The four tailed said as she focused on her sister as she stroked her hair.

"Bullshit its nothing, what happened?" Yoruichi demanded with a glare as she wanted answers. Kukaku sighed and looked to Yoruichi.

"Fine, when I awoke in this place I was near this large clock tower. I went in to see if I could find out anything and encountered this skeletal being in a purple robe and wielded a staff that could form a scythe blade. I fought as it attacked and lost my arm as I was soundly defeated despite my best efforts. I was thrown down from the tower and ended up in a workshop with toy puppets. I tried to regenerate my arm with my chakra, but couldn't as the scythe had this effect that cut through my very soul as my arm was taken. So I improvised and made this arm and put it on. It works just like the real deal." Kukaku said as she raised the arm and moved the fingers. That's when Kukaku noticed Sypha approach her.

"I would like to help you." Said the mother of Simon as Kukaku raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if you could fix my problem, fire-crotch." Kukaku remarked as Sypha ignored the nickname and knelt down as she rolled back her sleeves.

"While Necromantic energy is considered impossible to remedy and even cure anything damaged by it, there are very few spells and techniques that can reverse the effects of the dark magic. I happen to know one, I only wish to heal your arm." Sypha explained as Kukaku nodded and took off the prosthetic and undid the bandages, revealing blackened cracked skin on the stump where her arm was severed at the middle of the bicep. Sypha weaved her hands in a few motions as glittering light flowed of them and placed them over the stump as she focused her magic. Alucard turned back to Trevor as he knelt down next to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder as he knew this particular spell was taxing on her magical reserves. The tailed ones watched in amazement as the stump shimmered and began returning to normal color as bones, nerves, muscles and skin regrew back like a plant on roids. Sypha finished the spell and leaned back in Trevor's arms as she sighed heavily with a light amount of sweat forming. Kukaku experimentally tested out her regrown limb and found that it function like it was never removed in the first place.

"See, good as new. If you excuse me for a bit I need to rest as the spell uses a fair amount of my magic." Sypha said as she let out a breath in relief.

"Thank you…" Kukaku said as she found herself hugging the woman who helped her. Sypha returned the hug and turned to Ahri.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sypha asked in concern as she knew how rape victims would be after their experience.

"I don't know, while she is 100% healthy physically and her reserves are completely full, her mind is another story." Momiji said and grew curious at the tails, fox ears and whisker marks.

"Forgive me if I seem to sound demanding, but are you all the tailed ones from back home?" Momiji asked Tia, who glanced to the others in a knowing look before turning her gaze back to Momiji and answered.

"Yes, we are also known as the tailed beasts that roamed the Elemental Nations. If you are going to imprison us I will strike you down." Tia threatened as Momiji raised her hands in surrender.

"I would never do that, this woman reminds me of my old friend Naruto with her whisker marks." Momiji said as she looked back to Ahri.

"Well, she was sealed inside him for a time, and her name is Ahri, not Kyuubi." Rangiku said as the tailed ones introduced themselves to the Uchiha and the two kunoichi. Fugaku grimaced as he knew that they were distrustful because of his clan and the infamous sharingan, he didn't blame them. That's then the bento box in Taki hand burst open and Black Zetsu broke free.

"_**Disgusting humans, how dare you seal me away. While I cannot fight now, I will return and exact my vengeance!" **_The Doppelganger roared as it slithered off in a burst of speed as the group was about to finish it off. Taki picked up the small key piece that was left by BZ and examined it. Simon walked up to her and brought out the semi-completed key as she handed him the piece and he put it together and placed the item away. Gaius had managed to get up and had a hand over his wound and the Wolf Sentinels surrounded the group with their weapons drawn. Gaius raised a hand as they stood down and he walked over to Trevor and handed him his piece of the key.

"I'm only giving this to you on the grounds that I know you mean no harm to your old man, while I can't say the same for the rest as I don't know their motives. You better keep them from doing anything rash." Gaius said before he knelt down and spoke to Ahri, who turned her blank gaze to him as she laid there.

"I know that you want answers as to what changed your husband and other things as well. I only ask that you have an open mind when you do find the answers you're looking for and the secrets that Gabriel had. He missed you dearly and tried to cope. He was broken even before his quest for the mask, perhaps you can help him in time, but don't force answers from him. I bid you farewell, old friend." Gaius said as he stood up and snapped his fingers as a shadow portal opened up on the ground behind him. One by one the Wolf Sentinels left the arena through the portal as Gaius bowed to the group and left as the portal closed up. Neliel moved Ahri into a sitting position and picked her up in a piggy back. That's when a voice rang out.

"There you girls are, we've been looking everywhere for you!" a cheerful feminine voiced said as one woman with three pairs of insectoid wings sprouting from her mid back and a tail like limb coming from her tailbone flew down from a hole in the ceiling that was far up. Her attire consisted of a pair of jeans, sandals and a top that exposed her cleavage **(Her current outfit in the Bleach manga)**, she was carrying another woman who had a pale complexion and clad in a black dress with a spider motif to it. The flying woman landed and put the other one down as they both approached the tailed ones. Trevor noticed that the tails of the woman's black dress, eight in total, were swaying slightly like octopus tentacles.

"Orihime, Arachne, how did you two find us?" Blair asked as the two embraced the sisters.

"Well we all know each other's scent and chakra by heart, so it wasn't really hard to locate you." Arachne said as she opened her fan to cool herself down as they were still underground near flowing magma. Rangiku turned to the others as she introduced the newcomers.

"Isane is the six tails, Orihime is the seven tails and Arachne is the eight tails. Looks like the gangs all here." Rangiku remarked as she smiled. Trevor handed the key piece to his son as Simon connected it and put it away as Trevor spoke up.

"Alright, we need to move." He said as Orihime was confused about why Ahri wasn't her usual self.

"What happened to Ahri, she seems like she lost the will to live?" Orhime asked in confusion. Everyone was silent as Victor decided to answer that.

"What do you know of the creature that is called Black Zetsu?" Victor asked as Orihime gained an angry look on her face at memory of the blob.

"That creep was responsible for my capture and ate my little friend, I hate it!" Orihime said with anger as Arachne nodded as she remembered watching her 'little bee' on deaths door from the extraction. Victor remained silent and then relayed what happened when Black Zetsu attacked.

"It attacked us and trapped all of us as we were unable to move. Ahri broke free and confronted the living blob, she was defeated by its ability to absorb energy as it trapped her limbs and it, raped her." Victor said the last part with some hesitation as he was forced to watch a member of his family be taken against her will. Arachne had a look of shock and disgust as Orihime exploded in rage as her power surge was massive, a large ethereal contraption of her tailed best formed over her body as her eyes were glowing orange.

"_**Where is that piece of shit?" **_She growled out as the large insect creature's mandibles clicked about. Taki stepped in to try to defuse the situation.

"Unfortunately it got away after it broke free of the seal we placed it in, however it was weakened heavily and fled quickly, vowing to return once stronger." The kunoichi said she held up the broken bento box. Orihime calmed down as the ethereal creature disappeared as he eyes returned to normal as she went over to Ahri and tried to speak to her. Arachne turned her gaze to Victor and had a light frown.

"And what is your relationship with my sister, I can sense strands of her power course through your body." Arachne said as she folded her arms.

"I am Victor Belmont, my exact relationship to your sister is that I happen to be her great-grandson." Victor answered as Arachne was confused.

"We'll explain along the way." Trevor said as he wlked to the exit of the arena as the others followed him.

(With Black Zetsu)

"_**Fucking bitches! Think that they can seal me up and deny me what is mine? I will enjoy tormenting them once I regain my powers."**_ The mass of black ooze ranted and raved as it moved about through the castle. It paused and sensed a power familiar to its 'designated prey' and grinned.

"_**It seems that I get lucky today."**_ The Doppelganger giggled as it raced to the source and located the person in the library with two other women, one seemed familiar, but Black Zetsu didn't care it wanted power now! In its haste to consume and gain power, it didn't acknowledge its mistake of exactly who it was trying to kill until it was too late. Black Zetsu was halted as a gloved hand closed around its 'face' as the blob was in a semi humanoid form as it struggled to get free.

"Oh? Another one of your creations my dear?" The person, a woman by the sound of her voice (with a slight British accent) asked as she turned to look at the older woman sipping tea. The younger woman with her (there were three in the libaray), heard a beep on her 'special' gauntlets and read the little holographic map that popped up, she excused herself and left the library.

"Yes, it's a wonder how exactly it survived in this place and for so long." The woman answered. Black Zetsu snarled as he tried biting to escape.

"_**Fuck you, you stupid bitch. Your power belongs to me!" **_Black Zetsu said as it struggled.

"Really, I don't remember ever giving you permission to claim what is mine." The woman holding the blob said as her grip tightened and Black Zetsu could feel something was way off with this woman.

"_**Stop! What are you doing? AAAGGGHHH!"**_ Black Zetsu shrieked in agony as her hand crushed its head and the blob burst into black powder as Zetsu ceased to exist.

(Back with the group)

The group was now traveling out of the underground area and into the Berhard's Wing. They entered the chamber of the Void Sword and the group noticed another group of people there, Erza immediately recognized them and called out.

"Master Makarov!" she said happily as the group, which was the guild of Fairy Tail (though not everyone from the guild was there), turned to see Erza and rushed to embrace their close friend. Erza rhen introduced her friends to the group as Fairy Tail gang decided to join group and help out in any way they could. That's when a young voluptuous woman in a white kimono with a bottom that stopped at mid-thigh showed up… hovering in the air with her tech boots and gauntlets along with a pair of metal bunny ears. The group was confused and she spoke up.

"If you would follow me, I would like to bring you to a safe place and someone who wishes to see you nine." She said as she looked down to Rangiku and her sisters.

"Who wants to see us?" Isane asked.

"Why your lovely mommy of course." The young girl said as she flew off down a corridor and Neliel followed first with a look of shock and hope on her face as she held Ahri and everyone else followed her.

(Deep underground, in the Gorgon's Lair)

A young woman with bright red hair and amber eyes with slitted pupils woke up as she shut off her clock's bell. She stretched her torso out as her lower snake half uncoiled from her favorite pillow/stuffed animal, which happened to be fashioned in the likeness of Dracula's dragon form. She yawned and quickly made her way over to where she could sense her mothers. She found the Gorgon sisters sitting in a line in front of the large statue that was their fused form. She noticed the greenish energy siphoning from the statue and into the three as it broke apart and crumbled as the sisters opened their eyes.

"Mothers! How great it is to see you again!" the young woman said as she rushed to the three and hugged them.

(In another corridor in a part of the castle)

A Dishonored Vampire let out a low gurgle as it fell to its knees and a large hole was burned through its torso. It turned to ash as a lone figure lowered her gun and scanned her surroundings for anymore threats. She activated her power-suits map function as it showed up on her visor and managed to get a read on a dot that was traveling down a corridor to a large room labeled the library. The details read that the blip was Ahri from her energy signature, the woman also noticed the various blips that were traveling with Ahri and had the map form the quickest route to her target. She minimized the map and began walking down the corridor in the direction of the route she mapped. She stepped over the numerous corpses of monsters she killed in self-defense.

'I will reach you Ahri and then we'll try to find Naruto in this place, together.' Was her lone thought.

**Another chapter completed, please let me know what you think by leaving a review on your thoughts of the chapter and/or a PM if you have questions. Until then stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	8. Mothers and monsters

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. Please enjoy and leave a review and/or PM if you have questions.**

**Story Start.**

The group was following the young woman through corridors and sections of the castle as they destroyed any monster that tried to stop them. They eventually made it to the library and the young woman landed in front of the door leading into the large chambers.

"Here we are. Try not to make a mess." She said as she opened the doors and everyone went in. They followed the young woman as she walked in a direction and stopped at a section with a table and two people there.

"Here they are, sorry if it took longer than normal, we ran into some problems along the way." The young woman said as she looked to the two women. The first woman caught everyone's attention by her appearance alone, her skin-tone could've easily mistaken her as a vampire, but they sensed no vampiric aura. Her eyes were an opaque white color, though her irises were outlined, she had sweeping red hair the shade of a rose and the appearance of nobility with her high-collared kimono that she wore. However what caught their attention the most was her third eye on her forehead and the horn like protrusions coming out of her head. This was the legendary Kaguya Otsutsuki.

The other woman had a body that men would stare and women would kill for, she wore a pair of black leather pants, a royal purple blouse that had tailed ends on the sleeves and the bottom and wrapped over her torso with several buttons undone, showing off her navel and cleavage (its buttoned in the middle). Her hair was dark violet and her eyes were pink with slit pupils, she had one ruby-red lipstick and purple eye-shadow/liner. She also had on a pair of royal purple gloves with red finger tips. Her hair was styled in a long ponytail held by a metal band. She also has horns that wrap around her head somewhat and then turn to point outwards as well as a slender black tail that ended in a spearhead type design extending from her tailbone. All-in-all, she was a one of a kind beauty. Her name was Werbellia **(aka: the Swamp Witch rom the Queens Blade series, check the wiki)**, however, to certain other's, she was known simply as…

"Mother!" the tailed ones cheered in joy as they disappeared and reappeared hugging Werbellia's form as their weight caused her to fall off her chair in surprise, well, all of the tailed ones except Ahri who was being held by Trevor as she still had that dead look in her eyes. Werbellia hugged and greeted each of her children with affection as she started with Rangiku.

"It's so good to see all of you again, where's Ahri?" Werbellia asked as the girls became silent and had a sad look in their eyes. Trevor cleared his throat as Werbellia looked to the warrior.

"You might not like what we have to say." Trevor said as he put his mother down in a chair and looked to Werbellia.

"During our battle in the Coliseum, this creature known as Black Zetsu attacked, it trapped all of us in place and she." He motioned to Ahri, "fought it to try and free us, she was soundly defeated by its ability to absorb energy. It took her hostage and did unforgivable things, I don't know if she would ever recover mentally." Trevor explained as Werbellia knew she was not going to like what he had to say next.

"What did the thing do to her?" Werbellia asked.

"It took her against her will, violently, as she was bound and unable to do anything. If it wasn't for the two ninjas, she would have been killed." Trevor said as Werbellia's power exploded outward, she snarled in fury and disappeared as everyone was blown back. Kaguya was suddenly slammed against one of the bookshelves as Werbellia had her hands wrapped around the other woman's throat and holding her up.

"Are you responsible for this!?" Werbellia yelled as Kaguya was struggling to breathe, she tried to get word out but couldn't as Werbellia's grip tightened.

"Answer me, why did your prized creation rape my beloved child!" Werbellia demanded as the group was recovering and noticed a spectral figure form over the mother. The figure looked like a muscular being with a single eye that was like Kaguya's third eye and a maw filled with jagged teeth perfect for tearing through things. The figure hands were wicked claws and it had ten spiky protrusions running down its back. The thing reached for Kaguya as its mouth opened up in a grin. That's when Trevor grasped Werbellia's wrist, causing the mother to look at the Belmont.

"The creature that forced itself on mother was acting on its own accord, not hers." He said as Werbellia sensed to see if he was lying, finding out that he wasn't. Werbellia canceled her aura figure and let go as Kaguya dropped to the floor as she was coughing heavily.

"And what would you know of this thing that Kaguya created?" She asked as she folded her arms underneath her bust.

"I know that the being had managed to survive and infiltrate Father's legions, it was collecting power for itself, and eventually it would try to go after father. It also claims that mother's power, along with the other sibling, belong to it." Trevor said as Werbellia raised an eyebrow at Trevor's answer and the mention of this 'father'. She pushed the thoughts away and went over to Ahri as she put her back on the chair.

"While this was not how I wanted to re-unite with you, Ahri. I have something that can help." Werbellia said as she reached to her hairband and removed the small blue gem that was the only decoration to the golden hairband. She held the gem, which was the size of an almond, in front of Ahri's blank face as Werbellia's tail pulled a chair over for her.

"What is that?" Lulu asked in fascination. Werbellia let go of the gem as it floated in place and Ahri's gaze was fixed to it, Werbellia placed her hands on her daughter's head.

"This is the Mind Gem, it is an extremely powerful stone. One of six that belonged to my father when he was around. He called the Infinity Stones" Werbellia said as the Mind Gem started glowing and a small trail of blue energy flowed from her eyes and into the stone. The process lasted for about 5 seconds as Werbellia caught the gem as it fell and put it back in her hairband. She placed her hands to Ahri's cheeks and lifted her head up to face her as Ahri was broken out of her 'trance' and started to tear up when she saw who was in front of her.

"M-mother…" Ahri began as she had a small smile. Werbellia nodded with a gaze of affection.

"I'm here, Ahri." Werbellia answered as Ahri lunged out of her chair and embraced her mother. Werbellia returned the hug as she kissed Ahri's head.

"I missed you." Ahri said as tears were flowing down her face.

"And I missed all of you." Werbellia said as she moved back. Her tail quickly wrapped around Trevor's throat and forced him to his knees as she had a questioning look.

"Now, who is this handsome young man that refers to you as mother?" Werbellia asked as Trevor was comically trying to pry himself free. Ahri smiled as she giggled nervously and scratched her cheek.

"It's a long story, but I can tell you that I have a family of my own." Ahri said with a smile as Werbellia folded her arms. Her tail released Trevor as he collapsed with a grunt.

"I'm sure I'll hear it along the way, in the mean time I want to introduce a few of my friends." Werbellia said as she motioned to Kaguya and the younger raven-haired youth.

"To the left is Kaguya Otsutsuki, otherwise known as the infamous Rabbit Goddess and right now under watch by me." Werbellia introduced as the elder woman with the third eye waved, Trevor quickly noticed her nails which reminded him of his old man.

"To the right is Kaguya Otsutsuki, tech-wizard and also goes by the nickname 'little bunny'." The younger Kaguya gave a peace sign and a sexy pose with a smile **(Kaguya from the Queens Blade series, look her up on the wiki)**.

"Wait, how come there are two of the same people?" Victor asked.

"Simple, the red haired one is essentially my underling with the powers I granted her long ago to help her with her goals. The raven haired one was the younger incarnation of the 'Rabbit Goddess', while she lacks the power that her elder self has, she specializes in creating and upgrading technological marvels." Werbellia said as she smirked.

"So, it like the double Moka's that are with us?" Yukari said as Werbellia noticed the 'tiwn' vampires and nodded.

"Just like that, now let's get out of here. I'm curious to explore more of this place and find out what is going on." Werbellia said as the group agreed and they exited the Library, Yukari's parents and Lulu picked out several magical books that caught their interests as they left.

"Alright, the next piece of the key we could go for is the one in the territory labeled 'Smaug's Lair', sound good?" Victor asked as he checked the map. The group agreed and Carmilla summoned a teleporting obelisk as they all vanished.

(At the entrance to the lair)

The group was dispersed as Carmilla put the ring away and Mizore read the message on the entrance sign next to the opening.

"Beware, those who enter here are at the mercy of the Herald of Fire. Unless you are here to offer tribute and add to the collection, then turn back and never return." She read as the younger Yuki Onna frowned.

"Pssh, as if a little flame is going to scare me. Let's go get that piece." Kokoa said as he walked into the cavern and the group followed. They walked onto a balcony and saw a massive cavern with masses of gold and treasures. Everywhere they looked, they saw mountains of gold.

"Holy shit! Naruto swims in gold." Kokoa said surprised before jumping off the balcony and landing on a pile of gold. Everyone followed suit as they walked around and looked for any sign of the key piece.

"Any luck on your part?" Rangiku called out to Kukaku, who was a distance away as she sat down on an extravagant chair.

"Nope, but I think I found something I'm keeping." Kukaku answered back as she picked up a crown and put it on. Meanwhile some of the girls were finding odd weapons and trinkets. Inner and Outer Moka found medallions with large Light/Shadow gems inserted in them. Outer Moka had the Light magic Medallion as Inner Moka had the shadow one. The 'twins' noticed the medallions reacting to their inner powers and watched in fascination as Outer Moka had a golden bow made from energy form in her hand **(Light Bow** **from Zelda Games)** and Inner Moka had a 'backpack' form on her shoulder, demonic looking in appearance. **(Lucifer Devil Arm from Devil May Cry 4). **Kurumu found twinhandles with levers on them and gave them an experimental swipe as she activated the whips and saw serpentine creatures emerge from the openings on the handles.

"These are interesting." Mizore said to herself as she picked out a pair of ice skates blue in color with golden trimming and noticed an ice aura coming off the blades, she slipped them on and experimented as she found she could create pathways and other things with the skates. Yukari and Kokoa found wristbands/a bracelet that formed what weapon they desired. Shanoa picked up a golden goblet, which caused a mini landslide as she looked up and saw a closed eye underneath the gold, Victor quickly grabbed her and hid behind a stone pillar as they eye opened up. It moved around and noticed the others as the creature underneath began moving. Everyone took notice and hid behind cover as a massive dragon emerged from the golden 'blanket' and sniffed the air. Smaug started moving as he looked for the intruders in a lazy fashion.

"I smell something delicious, like a fine cheese. Tell me, Alucard, why return and why have you brought guest to steal what is mine." Smaug asked as his neck lowered and turned to find Akasha hiding behind a statue.

"What's this? A vampire like my liege, how unfortunate that I have to kill you, I'm sure Dracula would have loved to have something to fill the empty void in his heart." Smaug remarked as he studied Akasha. He breathed in and let out a torrent of flame as Akasha dodged and used her speed to land a blow on the dragon, only to react in surprise as her sword shattered on impact. Gyokuro tackled Akasha out of the way as Samug tried to bite down on their location but missed.

"Thanks." Akasha said as Gyokuro nodded, everyone then attacked as they tried to damage the dragon, but only landed small chinks on its hide as the dragon retaliated by blowing out a torrent of fire that everyone hid from. Werbellia quickly hopped onto the top of a large pillar and brought out the Mind Gem as she sat down.

"Hey, big boy!" she called out as she caught Smaug's attention and held up the gem.

"Do you want this?" she asked as Smaug found the stone fascinating and got closer to get a better look. Werbellia took advantage of the dragon's lack of attention and quickly gave a hard kick forward that caused the dragon to stumble back. It growled as Werbellia put the stone back and jumped as Smaug slammed his tail into the pillar, shattering it and revealing the hole in the ground it was covering. Werbellia dived down the hole as she sensed her old weapon in there as the others of the group resumed their attack on the dragon.

"You come into my lair and take what is mine… this calls for immediate action." Smaug said as he smacked several group members to the side with his tail and clamped his jaws down on Trevor as the Belmont quickly caught the jaws. Smaug noticed that Trevor was holding his jaws apart from eating him and tried to force more pressure. Akua took advantage of its lack of focus and hopped on it back as she plunged Masamune into the dragons back as this definitely caught Smaug's attention. He roared in pain and threw Trevor away and focused his attention to the young vampire. Akua quickly opened a portal and jumped through it as Smaug's fire almost hit her as the dragon battled the group.

(With Werbellia)

The mother of the nine landed on a platform surrounded by lava and noticed her sword resting on a pedestal on the other platform that was at the other end of the cavern with an ornamental box underneath it. She also noticed the bone-white trees that were on the large platform she was on. That's when she heard the sound of something emerging from the Lava and saw it was an armored, muscular being with a helmet and giant shovel in his hand. The Gravedigger slammed the shovel onto the ground as the trees turned into skeletal armored samurai's that snarled in anger as they charged at Werbellia. The woman just smirked, she was going to enjoy this.

(Back in Smaug's Lair)

The group was hard pressed against the dragon as they weren't doing jack shit against it. Hell, Alucard's sword, the Legendary Crissaegrim only managed to chip off small pieces of its armor. The dragon laughed at their futile attempts.

"Is this the best the son of the Dragon can offer?" Smaug taunted as he blew out another stream of fire as Victor formed a holy barrier to protect the group.

(Back with Werbellia)

She dusted off her hands and made her way over to the other platform. She took hold of her sword **(Wailing Dark from Asura's Wrath)**, and placed it on the back of her hips. Sighing in relief mixed with pleasure. She picked up the box and opened it as a light glowed from within, causing her to smirk.

"It must be a special day for me." She said as she reached for the item in the box.

(In Smaug's Lair)

"Why the hell is this thing so damn impossible to kill?" Inner Moka said in an angry tone as she flipped back to avoid a claw swipe. Kurumu pulled Moka out of the way with her whips as Smaug's fire came down where she previously was. That's then Werbellia jumped straight out of the hole she went in and landed. She whistled as Smaug turned to face her.

"Well well, look who decided to show up." Smaug sneered as he growled. Werbellia smirked as she formed a fireball and tossed it at a pile of gold, uncaring as it melted down on impact. Smaug saw his precious treasure being destroyed and lunged at her. Werbellia shot towards him and shoulder rammed the dragon in the chest as he was knocked back in surprise into some ruins and more gold. The dragon got back up as Werbellia appeared above it and performed a falling axe kick as she stunned him. She wasted no time and dove into Smaug's mouth and down his throat, the dragon choked a bit and tried to get her out but roared in pain when she began tearing through his internal organs to get something. She found what she got and started expanding her power within the dragon as Smaug started to swell up like a balloon before exploding and covering the entire group in blood & gore. Werbellia stood there with a large glass orb in her hands and the next piece of the key that she flicked to Simon as he caught it. Werbellia then crushed the orb in her hands as she commanded the magic to flow over the group as they felt themselves get stronger and their powers spike up.

"There's the reason the dragon was so hard to kill. That orb offers unlimited power, while not an infinity stone, it is still capable of making a target almost impossible to kill of the orbs power is focused to certain abilities and powers." Werbellia said as she had a rain cloud form over her and the group and began getting off the blood and gore off her as she turned her back to them, not caring of the group as she stripped her soaked outfit and replaced it with a fresh copy. She turned around as she was wringing out her ponytail and noticed that while they got all the blood and gore off, they were soaking wet.

"Are you really just going to stand there and shiver?" she asked as Ahri formed a ball of fox-fire to warm up. Werbellia sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose before snapping her fingers. A heat wave passed over the group as it dried all the water on them and left their outfits crisp and warm. A couple members of the group picked out some more magical treasures that would help them as Victor picked out the next key piece on the map and the group was teleported to Frankenstein's Lab.

(In Frankenstein's Lab)

The group looked around and noticed that the lab was… livelier than usual. Carmilla knew that meant one thing, but she also remembered killing the scientist. So, who was operating in the labs? Hey made their way into the main chambers, noticing the large containers filled with liquid that held varying creatures in a stasis as well as books and chemicals. They walked into the main study room and noticed the tables lining the sides. The younger Kaguya noticed the key piece on a plate on a stool in the center of the room. She skipped over and picked it up as she held iy out to the group with a smile.

"See, piece of cake." She said, Carmilla noticed that the young woman set off a trap and teleported over as she threw Kaguya over to the group as a large containment field/cage dropped over them as they were trapped and a light turned on several meters up from an observation room.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a voice laughed out from the room, it was distorted and somewhat 'nerdy', but Carmilla knew that voice from anywhere.

"Isn't this grand, here I sit, waiting for the guppies to take the bait and I end up with the Queen Bitch herself! Oh, luck is on my side today!" the voice said as Carmilla grit her teeth and saw the skeletal figure in the observation room.

'Frankenstein…" she growled out, somehow the crazy scientist managed to cheat death by her hands and now was back and… different.

"Ahem, it's Guildstern, why so surprised. You didn't really think I wouldn't have a back-up plan, did you?" Guildstern asked in humor.

"I should've known you of all people would be working under the Dragon. Been busy with your sick experiments' I see." Carmilla said as she folded her arms.

I see you are still judgmental of others. You claim I am a sick monster of a man who experiments' are inhumane and against reason. What about the hundreds of people you fed to your little forces, hmm? How many lives had you claimed during your reign, you see, it's all a matter of perspective. While some see us as monsters who threaten the existence of 'god's chosen', others see us as those willing to stake our claim on this earth. Dracula himself is considered the sole reason why we creatures have this home to live in. I personally thank him for letting me come back to continue my work." Guildstern said as he stroked his chin.

"But why hurt people, Mr. Frankenstein, what did they ever do to you?" 'Bunny' Kaguya asked in sadness as she pressed against the field/cage wall. Guildstern sighed as he recognized the young woman from his past that he befriended and she helped him with his previous research, such a pure soul she was.

"People tend to fear what they cannot understand and control. I tried to be helpful and show the people that my work was beneficial, like you tried with your people back home. But fear and greed festered in their hearts, coupled with religious views. They soon stormed my home and burned down all my work in the name of God. I eventually found my services and work continuing under the behest of Walter Bernhard. However all good things must come to an end as I found myself a tortured prisoner to this sordid, haughty bitch who claims me to be a bigger monster than her. So I did away with morals and ethics that come with the study of science. I was eventually brought back by Dracula after my false death activated and I must say, my work has never been better and I've had some… modifications along the way." Guildstern said as he examined his hands.

"Which is why I'm shutting you down." Carmilla said as lightning arced over her fingers. Guildstern chuckled as he placed his hand on a lever.

"Still persistent as ever, how about I test out my new subjects on you and see how you fare." Guildstern said as he pulled the lever and the floor Carmilla was standing on lowered, forming into a large pit/arena as the group trapped in the containment bubble/cage was separated as each group member was in their own prison, looking down at the arena as the sliding doors were opened. Possessed Citizens rushed out, weapons grafted to their bodies **(DOOM 3 weapons) **along with several Golgoth Guards with their guns as they all charged to eradicate Carmilla. The Vampire Queen summoned her lightning and her spectral form over her as she dodged a blast and began fighting back. Guildstern observed Carmilla as she bobbed and weaved through his personal forces, cutting them down in the process. He decided to turn up the danger as he turned a dial and watched as several Tesla coils emerged from the rim of the arena and began shooting off arcs of green lightning, which would no doubt harm Carmilla.

"Shit!" Carmilla hissed as she narrowly avoided a burst of green energy that blew up a demon. That's when gas was injected into the arena as Carmilla noticed that the demons started convulsing and began merging through tendrils until they formed a large creature that was a humanoid abomination.

"I'll play fair and allow you one helper." Guildstern said as he pressed a button and the cage holding Mathias dispersed as he dropped down into the arena, his right arm forming into a wicked blade connected by fleshy glowing tendrils. Mathias immediately went on the offensive as he began cutting out chunks and Carmilla fired off bolts of lightning as the creature roared and attacked. They had little problems as Mathias ended up consuming the abomination after shoving the arm-blade into its head.

"I'm impressed, oh who am I kidding. You just want to make me strap you down and cut you open to see what make you tick. Here is my greatest creation yet! I call him... J.J." Guildstern said as he pressed a button and a large figure landed in the arena as Carmilla and Mathias got a good look at this J.J. the being was a tall and muscular creature with extremely pale skin and a few remnants of long, wispy white-blonde hair. Its body is covered with deep gashes and there is evidence of surgical enhancements. Its face is horribly distorted and twisted, skin overlapping and stapled down in sections. Only one eye is visible, set deep in its skull with the eyebrow ridge hanging over it and its mouth is left agape with only the lower part of the jaw seeming human.

Its most notable feature is its right arm, which was possibly surgically attached as seen by evidence of the skin being stapled together around the right pectoral muscle. J.J. roared at the two as Mathias turned to his estranged daughter.

"I'll take care of the big guy, you try to break the others out of the cages." Mathias said as Carmilla nodded and Mathias walked to J.J.

"Well then, I guess you want a fight. I'll be your opponent." Mathias said as he spread his arms out and his form shifted and got bigger as everyone watched him become something monstrous. Mathias' new form had four large hands with bladed claws for fingers, a large 'decoration' on his chest filled with teeth, red eyes and two larger ones on his body, his height was the same to J.J.s. **(Wiliam Birkin's G3 form).**

Both charged at each other as they fought with brutality as Carmilla was trying to free her 'friends'. She only succeeded in making the cages tighter.

"Ah-ah-ah, the cages can only be opened if I decide to let them free, or in the event of my death." Guildstern said as he chuckled. Carmilla fired off a stream of lightning that impacted the observation glass, but did nothing as Guildstern chuckled. Meanwhile, Mathias was overpowering J.J. as he tore off the robotic arm, but was surprised as J.J. equipped another one, this was a cannon, and fired of a salvo that sent Mathias flying and he crashed into the arena wall. Carmilla turned her lightning onto the creation as it howled in pain at first but slowly overcame it as J.J. turned his cannon to the vampire. Carmilla mist teleported out of the way as she was on the evasive, dodging the cannon blast that spewed green energy. Mathias recovered as he lunged in and began to tear into J.J. for attacking his daughter. The creation stood no chance as the spikes on Mathias' chest opened up and tendrils with fanged mouths emerged as they speared into the creation of Guildstern and began devouring him as Mathias joined in.

The group watched in morbid fascination as Mathias consumed a large portion of J.J. and returned to his normal form and lit a cigarette as he took a drag.

"Sorry you all had to see that." He said as Carmilla turned to the observation room, only to see that Guildstern was gone.

"Now where did he run off too?" Carmilla sighed in annoyance as they heard heavy thumping and the observation glass /wall exploded outward as a large machine fused with flesh landed in the arena. They all saw Guildstern piloting the thing as he laughed in glee.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Witness the miracles of science. As a man, not any more, of science I have come up with brilliant inventions and wonders that benefitted this fine home. Now play nice, I don't want to damage you too much before I get you on the dissection tables!" Guildstern shouted in glee as he commandeered the thing into attack mode as it fired off concentrated beams of energy at the two and swiped with gripping claws. Mathias dodged them all and lunged in to land a strike but was blown back with a burst of energy as he was pinned to a wall with a harpoon laced with sedatives. Carmilla fired off lightning as Guildstern's toy absorbed it and re-directed it to her.

"How do you like the taste of your own medicine, bitch!" Guildstern yelled with glee. Carmilla grit her teeth as she overcame the lightning and fell to her knees. This went on for some time as Carmilla tried several different attacks ranging from her lightning to her spectral true form. However nothing was working as Guildstern re-directed it back to her as she took the full damage. However she noticed a small detail, every time Guildstern absorbed her attacks, a small capsule opened in back as it dropped a glowing canister behind him. She formulated a plan and feighned death as Guildstern approached her, his robot/thing's arms reaching out to collect her. She quickly teleported behind him and placed her hands on the canister dispenser on the machine a she sent lighting through it and melted the thing shut before charging her lightning into Guildstern's toy as he noticed what was happening.

"Wait! What are you doing, get away!" Guildstern shouted as alarms went off as he was frantically trying to fix the problem but the thing blew up and he was thrown out, landing at Carmilla's feet with a groan.

"Now, let's have a little chat." The Vampire Queens smiled as she picked up the scientist and threw him into the observation room, teleporting herself up there as the group heard his screams of agony as the cages flickered and dispersed as they fell to the floor. 'Bunny' Kaguya looked to the observation room in sadness as Carmilla teleported next to her.

"I know it's a bit to take in, but try to cope as you're with us." Carmilla said as Kaguya hugged her and the vampire patted her head. Younger Kaguya handed over the key piece as Simon put that and the one from Smaug together with the assembled parts and pocketed the item. Ahri noticed a certain something on Mirajane's back.

"Where did you get that guitar?" she asked as she folded her arms, Mirajane quickly took the instrument off her back and held it in her hands.

"This, I found it during our groups little travels through the theatre, it was hidden under floor boards and had an illusion on it. Pretty neat, If I say so myself." Mirajane answered as she inspected the custom V-guitar. Ahri snatched the instrument away and replied.

"This just so happens to belong to Naruto, I will not have you stealing his personal belongings, got it?" Ahri flipped the guitar over to show the small golden writing on the back in a plaque.

'Property of Naruto Uzumaki.' Mirajane sheepishly scratched her head in embarrassment as Ahri stored away the instrument.

"Sorry." She replied, that's when Ahri's ears twitched and she looked in a direction with shock. She took the obelisk ring from Carmilla and summoned a teleportation obelisk as the group was sucked in and teleported to a different part of the castle.

(Inner Cells)

They emerged from the obelisk as it vanished and Ahri tossed the ring back to Carmilla as she took off in a direction and down a tunnel. The group raced after her in confusion as she eventually came to a stop as she looked to the far end of a secret hall that lead to a dome-like chamber with several prisoners. She knew all of them but two caught her attention the most.

"Kushina, Mito…" she whispered as the group caught up.

**Chapter complete, more suprises were revealed and more are to come. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review and/or a PM if you have questions. Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	9. Prisoners, friends and children?

**Hey guys, back with another chapter for you all. I have also come up with an interesting challenge if you guys are up for it. **

**Basically, Naruto is the son of Peter Quill and Gamora (or Kushina. If you want to keep it that way. Minato being the adoptive dad). Naruto, growing tired of Jiraiya's tendency to run off with his money, decides to go exploring during the last couple of days before the two are supposed to come back to the Leaf (end of the three year training trip). He eventually comes across the hidden cavern where the Milano is stored along with other things, and finds out about his true parents. All of the Guardians (except Groot) have passed on and Naruto decides to follow in his father's footsteps, so he leaves for new frontiers and a new life amongst the stars. He eventually comes back to offer the other jinchuuriki an offer at a new life (since he promised the fox to try and help out its siblings). He will come into contact with the Leaf again, but his viewpoint on them is changed.**

**Naruto will not have a relationship with Sakura or Hinata.**

**Naruto's personality is similar to his dad's.**

**Naruto has encountered enemies far more dangerous than the Akatsuki and anything the Shinobi world has to throw at him.**

**Other than that, you can add whatever you want or include some other things from other games, shows, anime, etc… if you want to try this challenge, PM me and have fun. I may do this story later if no one wants to do the crossover. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and have a good day. Anyway, let the story begin.**

**Story Start.**

Ahri also saw a few other prisoners in the room, ones she recognized. Hashirama Senju (Whoo now resembled a twisted human-tree thing), Tobiama Senju (who's torso was ripped open and showed cluster of Merman eggs embedded there as there was a well leading onto the ground under the Second. Hiruzen Sarutobi (Who had hooks and numerous other torture object stuck into him), Mintao, Kushina and Mito were the only ones that were untouched, though they were chained up. Ahri also noted the Iron Maiden hanging from the ceiling that was on fire from the inside as screaming was heard coming from it. Ahri had her tails and ears recede into her to hide them as she approached the room with the group following. They all entered the room as Ahri grabbed a chair as she sat down in front of the prisoners.

"I never expected to see you of all people here Kushina and Mito." Ahri said as she got the two women's attention as well as everyone else's.

"W-who are you?" Kushina asked as she adjusted her position. Ahri ignored that question as she looked to the other prisoners.

"Then again, I'm not surprised to see the rest of you are imprisoned here, especially you, Hiruzen." Ahri replied as she smiled at his pain. The rest of the group walked into the room as they observed the collective prisoners.

"Maybe you can break us out of here, as this is unfair." Hashirama said as he looked to Ahri, who just glared at the tree/man/thing.

"And why would I ever do that, Senju." Ahri said in a flat tone. This naturally pissed Hiruzen off as he connected the dots from Ahri's whisker marks and aura that he realized who she was.

"You will listen to your masters, you monstrous slut!" the Third yelled in anger at seeing one part of his prized weapon free. Ahri reacted before anyone could move and slapped the old man across the face as his head snapped to the side with his jaw breaking. Ahri grabbed him by his hair as she leaned in with a scowl on her face.

"You shouldn't be one to talk, you old bastard. Seeing that you and your teachers are here, I can deduce who imprisoned you and why you are under torture." Ahri said as she grabbed an electrical pike and twisted it into Hiruzen's torso as she shoved him back into the wall and stepped back as she calmed down and her eye's returned to their normal golden amber color.

"I think I know where you get your anger from." Sypha whispered to Trevor as he shrugged.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I see no reason to free the three of you from your punishments, you deserve it." Ahri said as she folded her arms.

"Why not, we haven't done anything wrong, this is unjust!" Tobirama said in anger.

"Really? You did nothing wrong, how about what you did to me and my sisters! You captured us, you enslaved us and then you had the audacity to sell us off like fucking toys to the other nations. Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't chop you up to firewood and cook my meals over your screaming remains!" Ahri said with a raised voice as she had an orb of foxfire in her hand and her ears and tails emerged. The fox fire slithered up and began to slowly burn the tree. Trevor took a small step back as Sypha nudged his side in humor, finding it funny that he was fearful of his mother's threat.

"I like her…" Carmilla said as she smirked, Akua and Jasmine glanced at one another.

"Wait… furball?" Kushina asked her old 'prisoner'. Ahri canceled her fire and flicked Kushina's forehead.

"My names not fur-ball, Tomato." Ahri replied as Kushina huffed in anger.

"Don't call me that!" The red-head snapped back as Minato noticed Erza observing them and felt the similar aura she had compared to them.

"You must be Erza…" Minato said as he got the young woman's attention.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Erza asked in a tense tone as she stepped forward.

"This might sound weird, but I'm your dad. As for knowing your name, Naruto told me." Minato said as this got the other's attention.

"What did you just say, Minato." Kushina asked, stunned.

"Impossible, you don't look older than I do…" Erza said, Minato just chuckled.

"And Naruto looked older than I did the last time is saw him. Completely different too." Minato chuckled as he remembered sacrificing himself to save his son, despite the latter's pleas for him not to. That's when Sarutobi decided to grow a pair and begin yelling.

"As your master I command you to-" Ahri cut him off as she burned his face with a blast of fox-fire.

"What am I missing here?" Kushina asked as Ahri smiled and motioned for Erza to come closer.

"You see, Kushina, when you were pregnant long ago, you weren't just carrying Naruto within you. You were going to have twins." Ahri said as she rubbed Erza's shoulders.

"You mean that…" Kushina started with a surprised and hesitant tone.

"Of course, I remember you cheering about the two names you picked out of your favorite book on whether you were going to have a boy or a girl. And Erza would have been Naruto's twin sister." Ahri explained as Erza moved closer to Kushina as the mother could see the resemblance.

"M-my daughter…" Kushina said as she touched Erza's cheek and Erza allowed Kushina to hug her, tried to because of the chains.

"What exactly do you mean by 'would have been'?" Mito asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what she means. Kushina do you remember when we went in for the monthly check-up when you were 6 months into the pregnancy?" Minato asked as he looked to his wife as she nodded.

"Yes, I remember that she tried to break out." Kushina said as she pointed to Ahri.

"While I detested being in that despicable prison, I wasn't actually trying to break free. I was trying to save her." Ahri said as one of her tails stroked Erza's cheek as she looked to her 'sister-in law'.

"What are you saying?" the red-headed mage asked.

"Why don't you ask your predecessor, Minato? He was the one overseeing the check-ups." Ahri said as Minato turned to Sarutobi.

"Did you have a hand in the incident?" Minato asked with a hard stare as he knew Hiruzen was avoiding his gaze and hiding something. Ahri looked to Sypha and asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have a truth spell that can be of use, do you?" she asked as Sypha nodded and cast the spell as Hiruzen fought it for a few moments before succumbing to it.

"Answer me, Hiruzen. Did you have a hand in my daughter's death?" Minato said in an angry tone as he was glaring now.

"Of course I did, as I was making preparations to have my little pet once you two were out of the picture." Hiruzen said with a dark smile. Minato and Kushina were puzzled and angry.

"The hell do you mean by that?" Kushina asked.

"You wouldn't understand the picture here, wench as you were the failed weapon. As for why I did it, I wanted complete and total control over your son. Which is why I had my personal doctors cook up a toxin that was specifically designed to kill off the bitch and leave Naruto the only child. The end result of all this left Naruto alone and completely under my thumb as I controlled him and this toy as well." Hiruzen said with glee as he looked to Ahri.

"And to top it off, I made sure the little brat knew his place in life. The beatings, the chemical injections, the mental breakdowns and so much more that I had the boy put under. I must say, your child took a while to break, but in the end I succeeded." Hiruzen said as he smiled in insane glee and began to laugh as the group (minus Ahri) were furious and horrified as Kushina was starting to tear up. Trevor's magic exploded in a shockwave as he changed to Alucard and drew the Crissaegrim as he appeared in front of the Third and impaled him through the heart with the Igneas powers active as he forced Hiruzen's mouth shut with a hand as the old man was screaming in agony.

"And you deserve every ounce of your suffering that father has inflicted on you." Alucard said in an angry tone as He watched the old man writhe in agony. It then clicked in Sarutobi's mind what Alucard said as he turned a disgusted gaze to the vampire. Ahri placed a hand on Alucard's arm and he looked to her.

"Son, harming him is not going to fix what happened to your father, Naruto deals with him as he sees fit." She sad as Alucard nodded and ripped his sword free as he lowered his weapon.

"Wait, you said 'father', does that make you…?" Minato began as he looked to Trevor.

"I completely forgot to inform you both of the news. While this not the best time and setting to tell you, I'll tell you anyway. I want you to meet Trevor Belmont, your grandson, the red-head with muscles is Simon Belmont and the young man with the full goatee and the scar over his right eye is Victor Belmont. Trevor's your grandson, Simon's the great-grandson and Victor's the great-great-grandson, or descendent if you want to word it differently." Ahri said the three greeted the two parents (Alucard returned to Trevor).

"I knew I should have taken away his genitals." Hiruzen growled out, Ahri snapped her fingers as a small ball of fox-fire melted his lips together, rendering him unable to talk.

"Wait, then that would mean you are…" Kushina began.

"Yes, I am Trevor's mother and Naruto's wife, and before you ask. Our relationship started out on sour terms but eventually we grew to love each other." Ahri said as Kushina was baffled and Minato actually had a smile.

"That's nice and brownie points for my boy scoring big." The blond said as Ahri whacked him upside the head for the comment.

"Don't dig your grave as I'm still holding you accountable for your choices for me and Naruto." Ahri said as she folded her arms. Kaguya (the elder one) sensed something that had her stunned as she quickly excused herself and left through a portal.

"I also want to tell you that Naruto broke away from the Leaf after your death, he also took the time to send a personal thank you letter to Orochimaru along with several of your clan secrets. Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Ahri said as she smirked to Hiruzen as he was furious.

"How come these chains won't break?" Erza said as she tried to break the chains holding Kushina, Minato and Mito. Trevor stepped in and found out that the chains were powered by Dracula's magic. He focused his powers as he broke the chains and the three rubbed their wrists as they got up.

"Where is Naruto? Is he ok?" Kushina sked as she grabbed Ahri's shoulders in desperation. Ahri looked down in shame as she replied.

"Naruto… Naruto has been through a lot, I hold myself accountable for his suffering." Ahri replied as Kokoa noticed a hidden lever behind a display case and pulled it as the burning iron maiden lowered and opened up, revealing the one and only Madara Uchiha. He calmed down from his pain and quickly noticed the tailed ones.

"This is truly a gift that my little slaves have come to aid me, how about you be a good pet and free me, fox." Madara said as his eyes traveled up and down her body as he licked his lips. Werbellia moved and stood in front of the insane Uchiha as she folded her arms.

"And you are…?" the Uchiha asked with a twisted grin.

"I know who you are. After all, you desired my power to rule the world and claimed it. However you were easily manipulated by your fantasies as I reduced you to nothing." The primordial being said as Madara connected the dots and was about to reply when Werbellia gouged his eyes into paste as he screamed and thrashed in agony. That's when Kaguya returned with the wraith in tow and the younger Kaguya's little computer on her tech-gauntlet beeped as he read it and looked to Madara and brought out a syringe gun with a large container (about the size of a water container (those five gallon ones) hooked up to the end and went over to the recovering Uchiha.

"It's not nice to steal from others, mister. I'll be taking my things back." She said as she stuck the needle in his neck and flipped the small switch for suction. Everyone watched in fascination as a metallic black/silvery fluid was extracted from Madara and began filling the container.

"What is that stuff?" Moka asked in confusion as the group noticed Madara's muscular form was withering up.

"Nanomachines. My guess is that this guy found and raided one of my vaults." She said as she eventually extracted all of the stuff and put the instrument away as Madara was reduced to a heavily emaciated being that could make top super models jealous.

"That is mine!" the Uchiha snarled as he sounded really old. That's when a teal flame lit up on a single lantern on a table next to the wall as the group noticed it and Madara struggled harder. The Night Watchman appeared in his teleport that let him get into the throne room. He noticed the group and spoke up.

"I see you found the special prisoners. If you don't mind, I would like to have a chat with the Uchiha." The group parted and the being made his way over as Madara (whose eyes have healed up by now) wanted to get as far away as possible from the Watchman. The undead being snapped his fingers as the Iron maiden was moved to a parallel position to the floor and he brought out a scalpel. The Watchman began cutting into Madara, ignoring his cries of pain, and began placing several hell-beetles on the exposed organs as they began eating ravenously at Madara's body. The open 'wound' was sown back up with precision as Madara managed to speak up despite his pain.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?! I have not wronged you…" Madara got out. The Night Watchman paused and looked to Madara's face before flipping the scalpel in a reverse grip and stabbing Madara in the heart as he twisted the medical instrument.

"What did you do to me… let's see, you murdered my beloved simply because she was a Senju, you beat me to a bloody pulp because I spared Tobirama that day and told him to stop fighting a pointless battle and let's not forget the biggest reason of them all. You stole my eyes and killed me to attain power in your plans for the world. Recognize me now Brother?" The Night Watchman said as he removed his hat and mask as he pulled down his high collar to reveal that the Night Watchman was Izuna Uchiha, the younger brother of Madara.

"Izuna, b-but why…?" Madara asked as Izuna frowned.

"Here is a better question, you bastard. Why enslave her and her siblings for your personal gain, why rape Mito to get back at the wooden dumbass right there?" Izuna demanded as he was heavily against Madara's plan and tried to stop him, but failed.

"As far as I am concerned, were not even family. Now if you excuse me, I have some other matters to attend to. Oh, I forgot to mention I'm under new management." Izuna said as he closed the Iron Maiden and had it returned to the ceiling. He turned to see Mito staring at him.

"Izuna, what happened?" the woman asked as Izuna grabbed his things.

"I apologize for not being able to stop him. Your husband and brother in law are also to blame." He then turned to Ahri and bowed.

"I want to apologize for my brother's actions and that of the two idiots over there. While I have lost my eyesight, I can still do my things without them. Good-day." Izuna said as he was about to leave but paused and looked to Carmilla.

"Guildstern says hi and to stop pestering him." The undead Uchiha said as Carmilla was surprised.

"Wait, he's alive, I remember reducing him to a crisp." The vampire mother said.

"The scientist is a tenacious one and always has back up plans. Farewell." He said as he teleported out of the chamber. That's when Werbellia turned to the wraith with a raised eyebrow.

"Out of all the people I know, I never expected to find out that you would end up here, Hagoromo." Werbellia said as she undid the roped, cloth and bindings as they were cast aside to reveal Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the legendary Sage of the Six Paths.

"Believe me, it was not my intention either. Those Bernhard's captured my spirit and used me as bait for their summoning rituals. It's good to see some familiar faces again." the sage replied as Werbellia tore off a piece of flesh from Tobirama a chunk of wood from Hashirama and collected some of Madara's blood from the floor as she melded the items together into a purple energy sphere that she inserted into Hagoromo's soul and he gained a real body as he was now back in the land of the living. Ahri and the sibling hugged their 'dad'. Werbellia just folded her arms and tapped her foot (which were wearing a sexy pair of heels) as she was peeved at Hagoromo.

"I'm considering obliterating you for letting my children become tools for your followers." She said as Hagoromo nodded, as he was responsible for things going to shit. Werbellia grabbed him by his beard and pulled him to his knees as she stared at him.

"However, I'll spare you, seeing as killing you would only make the girls sad. But you will be under my command from here on out, just like your mother. Got it?" Werbellia said as Hagoromo agreed and she let him go before they noticed something moving. They all turned to see a pedestal rising with a broken mask on it, the mask was none other than the mask of the Shinigami. Werbellia walked over and put the pieces together as the mask flashed white a spectral figure collapsed on the ground, bound in vicious chains and hooks as it struggled, the figure was the actual Shinigami that the mask was based after.

"Annoying piece of shit, when I get my hands on him…" the deity muttered as everyone heard slow clapping and looked to see Zobek, in his classy suit, emerge from the shadows.

"So, this is where you've been hiding. I suppose I should thank Gabriel for imprisoning you, save me the trouble of having to deal with your pesky ways myself. Indra…" Zobek said as he looked down on the revealed son of Hagoromo and also known as the dreaded Shinigami.

"Wait, Zobek you mean…" Hagoromo began as the Lord of the Dead held up a hand to silence the sage.

"You see, old friend. After the final battle between your sons which ended in both their deaths. Indra came to me in desperation and begged me to make him my 'apprentice'. Of course he had ulterior motives and in time, he ran off and hid as he gained more power for himself. You could say that he was behind several events that shaped your history." Zobek said as he looked to Minato and Kushina.

"I'm personally curious as to how Gabriel got ahold of you." Zobek said as he snapped his fingers and a vision mirror formed as it showed Dracula being brought into a desolate wasteland.

_(Flashback/memory)_

Dracula looked around with a bored gaze as he took note of his surroundings. The place was a dead wasteland with skeletal corpses littering the ground and the full moon loomed above.

"What the hell is it now?" Dracula sighed in boredom as he was getting tired of stupid bullshit that wanted him. It was bad enough he had the Brotherhood constantly banging at his doorstep.

"Hehehe, I finally get to collect your soul now." A raspy voice said as the Shinigami (Indra) emerged from the ground in a purple haze. Naruto turned to look at the 'god of death' with an apathetic look.

"Let me guess, you want my power for yourself…" Dracula said with a bored tone as Indra smiled in insane glee.

"On the contrary, I'm here to take what has been denied for a long time. Your soul is MINE!" the being yelled as he shot a had forward to grab the vampire, only to be swatted away with the Shadow Whip as Indra pulled his hand back and noticed the burn mark on it.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm keeping what is mine. As for you, I have a personal reason for killing you, they're swimming about inside your guts." Dracula said with a smirk as Indra realized that he actually led Dracula to him and sealed his own fate. Jumping back, Indra planted his hands on the ground as he focused his energies to make the corpses come to life and charge at the vampire. Dracula just smirked as he began tearing through the undead army with ease as he appeared in front of the Shinigami and delivered a devastating right hook that had the Otsutsuki thrown into a rock formation with a burn on his face.

"I'm beginning to question how exactly you are so feared, your only gimmick seems to be controlling corpses like puppets." Dracula said as he flexed his hands as his Chaos Claws were summoned.

"Of course you should know how a puppet works, you were the greatest puppet for our uses." Indra shot back as he grabbed his dagger and lunged at Dracula, who leaned back as he dodged a swipe. Indra tried over and over to land a hit on his prey, but couldn't as Dracula caught his wrist and snapped it.

"I am no one's pet, least of all yours, Indra." Dracula said as he snarled the Shinigami's name and delivered a roundhouse that sent the Shinigami flying back. Dracula teleported behind Indra and grabbed him by his mane of hair.

"Poisoning your father on his death bed because you were not named his successor." Dracula said as he threw Indra into a rock formation and teleported again as he grabbed his arm.

"Killing your brother's beloved and then him in hopes of obtaining his powers." Dracula continued as he sliced off Indra's left arm at the elbow with his Void Sword.

"Conspiring behind several events, including prolonging your descendent life and allowing him to come back just so you can keep your grip on the world." Dracula said as he curb-stomped Indra's chest and shattering his ribs. The vampire then grabbed Indra by his horns and began to slowly break them.

"And last but not least, messing with my family, taking away my sisters and generally being a pain in the ass for me." Dracula said as he head-butted the Shinigami, brought out his Shadow Whip and began to mercilessly brutalize Indra. Indra was eventually thrown to the ground with numerous wounds and injuries as he tried to stand up, but collapsed to his knees.

"H-how do you know this? You were supposed to be rendered obsolete when your use was over." Indra said as he looked to Dracula as the vampire lord walked over and lifted Indra to his feet with telekenisis.

"Let's just say I have some special contacts who shed some light for me." Dracula said as he summoned his Void Sword. Before Indra could react, he was run through the chest with the sword and then the blade was ripped out as it went through his head and out the back. Dracula dispelled the weapon as he summoned his Chaos Claws and dug his fingers into the chest wound and began pulling as Indra was howling in pain. The Shinigami was slowly being torn in two at the middle as his halves forcefully came apart with an explosion of energy. Dracula stood there as he picked up the broken halves of the Shinigami mask and damaged it further before collecting the dagger. Dracula held out his right hand as several small crystal shards of varying colors floated over to him from Indra's corpse as Dracula gained a smirk before leaving the personal dimension.

_(Flashback/memory end)_

Everyone was silent as they finished watching how Indra was defeated and Zobek looked to the imprisoned Otsutsuki.

"Why Indra, why do all this?" Hagoromo asked his son as Indra snarled.

"Why name Asura your successor when it should have been me, not him!" Indra shot back.

"I chose your brother because he never wanted to lead by power. I never chose you for the reason that you lusted for power." Hagoromo replied as he looked to his eldest son.

"I realize that I have made mistakes throughout my life. Maybe if there was another chance, I could have fixed things." Hagoromo said as he looked to Zobek.

"I'm sorry to say, old friend. Once your child was taken on as my apprentice to help manage the other areas, he knew that any betrayal would be met with punishment. He hid to avoid me, but now he can receive his punishment for his actions. There is no negotiations, Hagoromo." Zobek said as he summoned two Reapers that impaled Indra on their scythes and looked to Zobek.

"You can't let him take me, father, I'm your son!" Indra pleaded as he knew what was going on.

"It pains me to say this, but you ceased being my child when you made your choices and actions. Now, you are in Zobek's hands…" Hagoromo said as Zobek nodded to the two Reapers as they dragged Indra into the shadows, never to be seen again.

"I little gift for you, my dear…" Zobek said as he snapped his fingers and Issa, Mikogami, Koyou and Tsukune appeared chained up and bound to a wall.

"Good lick on your journey…" Zobek said as he left the group and Ahri saw her old student.

"Well if it isn't my traitorous disciple, Koyou." She said as Koyou grew fearful upon seeing her.

"Lady Ahri, what an honor…" Koyou began, only for Ahri to place a hand on his head as her fingernails grew to claws.

"Spare me the lies. I'm doing what I should have done from the start." Ahri said as she took his powers away and absorbed them into herself as the process left Koyou a human.

"Now you are reduced to what you hate most, I have claimed you power for myself. Were done here." Ahri said as Koyou struggled and grew desperate at this. Tervor turned into Alucard and did a similar process to Issa and Tsukune as he held orbs the size of cantaloupes in his hands.

"I believe these belong to you." Alucard said as he shattered the orbs and their powers transferred into both Moka's, Kokoa, Kahlua, Akua, Akasha and Gyukuro as Issa and Tsukune whined and bitched about their powers (now that they were humans). Ahri noticed that Mikogami had something in his possession and grabbed his face as she had a thick book float next to her. Mikogami began screaming in pain as his mind was picked apart and all the knowledge had had for a… certain subject, flowed out of his as a wispy green mist that flowed into the book as it changed and went through pages. Ahri finished the procedure and let him go as she collected the book.

"How did you get your hands on this…" she asked in an angry tone as she looked to Mikogami.

"Fuck you… I'm not telling." Mikogami snarled at all of 'his' work was stolen. Ahri handed the book to Kushina and simply burned a hole in Mikogami with her fox-fire.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Ahri said as Kushina and Mito noticed the book that Ahri handed over was a complete collection of all the Uzumaki work in sealing arts and then some. The group left the prisoners as they made their way out of the cells, ignoring the screaming prisoners, and teleported to the Bernhard's Wing, the ballroom specifically.

"Wait, why'd we stop here?" Agetha asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Werbellia said as Ahri sensed some people and walked forward.

"Alright, you three can come out now." She said in a raised voice. The group was confused at first but saw three people emerge from their hiding spot on a ledge on the upper walls. All three were women, one wore a simple black skirt, maroon blouse and a lab coat over it, her most defining trait was her red hair. This was Honoka Uzumaki. The second girl had glasses and wore a pair of pants and a shirt she was nervous of her surroundings, her red hair was spiky on one side and flat on the other. This was Karin Uzumaki. The final woman wore, interesting, attire. She had on a black two-piece bikini along with damaged pantyhose over her legs and waist, a pair of military boots and a military harness over her torso. A pack on her left hip, a holstered pistol on her right thigh. She had a glove on her right hand and another going up to her bicep on her left arm. She had on a leather jacket over her torso, emblazoned with an emblem on the shoulder-patch that was titled 'Outer Heaven' and a small backpack hanging off her shoulder. She also had a custom sniper rifle in her arms. Her hair was a dark rust red, she was simply known by her code name, Quiet.

The three rappelled down and walked over to the group. Ahri was curious about the three and asked.

"And who might you three be?" the fox asked as Quiet motioned to her throat and shook her head.

"My name is Honoka Uzumaki, to my left is Karin Uzumaki and the sniper here is Quiet, her real name is Tayuya Uzumaki." Honoka explained as Ahri remembered the young scientist that died when Naruto tried to protect her and her home. What surprised her was the fact that Tauya was alive as she remembered Naruto coming across her dying body during the failed retrieval mission long ago.

"Why can't she speak?" Selena asked as she looked at Tayuya.

"She explained that she suffered damage to the area from an attack from a creature she calls a 'Zetsu clone'. You'll have to talk to her to get the rest of the story of what happened from then until our arrival here." Honoka said as Ahri appeared in front of Tayuya and touched her throat as Ahri's fingers were releasing a small amount of golden chakra. Healing the damage and giving Tayuya back her ability to speak. The sniper couched heavily as she stepped back and got out.

"M-my voice…" she said in surprise as she stood up and rubbed her throat.

"I suppose you don't mind if we tag along. I have a gut feeling that there are some other things in store here." Tayuya said. Ahri nodded and was curious.

"If I may ask, how did you survive and end up here? Last I recall, Naruto found dying under a pile of trees." The fox asked as Tayuya observed Ahri before replying.

"You must be the fox that was sealed in his gut. Long story short, Naruto saved me when he had no reason to and transferred me to a nearby town to recover. I figured I owed him for saving my life and years down the road, I ended up joining his little private army he amassed, the 'nation' is known as 'Outer Heaven'." It would be easier if I had a way to show you what I'm talking about. In the meantime, I believe we should be find a way out of this place or at least somewhere safe." Tayuya said as the group agreed and they teleported off to the next place Victor picked from the map.

(In a molten cavern deep underground)

"I'm already not liking this place." Honoka said after the group arrived and noticed their surroundings. They were in a large cavern with a lava river flowing through it. And at one end of the cavern was a statue of the Forgotten One. The group could tell that they were going to have to fight for the piece as Carmilla threw a lightning bolt at the statue and surprisingly it didn't react.

"Odd, I figured that there would be some surprise or trap waiting for us." Gyokuro said. That's when the statue's eyes flashed and a sphere of energy formed and shot from between the statue's horns as it exploded in the middle of the group and sent them flying. A deep chuckle sounded out through the cavern.

"So, you have come to claim the piece I possess. I must admit that I did not expect the son of the Dragon to be here as well. Then again, you share his tenacity." The Forgotten One's voice said as the statue began to move and broke the shackles holding it in place.

"Wait, didn't Gabriel destroy the demon, how is it back?" Jasmine asked.

"While my body was destroyed, my soul lingered on, becoming a power source to that parasite that exerted its control over the warrior. However, the demon no longer exist as it was destroyed by its puppet, allowing me to do as I please." The Forgotten One said as it formed a ball of energy in it hand and slammed it to the ground as the shockwave sent the group flying as they managed to recover. The Forgotten One looked to its hand as it examined its new powers.

"While not my own powers which were taken, these will do nicely." The reborn demon said as it raised its hand and the group saw fleshy tubes extend from the palm and began firing off energy blasts like a chaingun. They quickly took action as they dodged the attacks and started firing off projectile attacks that bounced off the animated statue's form. The battle went on as the group was not dealing anything in terms of damage as the Forgotten One was proving to be just as deadly as last time, the only difference was the overwhelming level of power that had people suffer from exposure.

(With the woman)

Her scanners picked up a surge of energy that she recognized and the map, though fluctuating, pinpointed the source in the depths below the castle, revealing that it was engaging the group with Ahri. She quickly broke into a sprint as she traveled down a corridor that led to the underground part of the castle with one thought in her mind.

'Hang on Ahri, I'm one my way.' She thought in determination as she gunned down any monster that tried to stop her.

(Back with the group)

Simon dodged a blast and quickly caught his wife as she was knocked back from a nasty kick. Trevor jumped into the air and used his Combat Cross to swing himself onto its back. However he didn't expect it to release a surge of electricity from its body that shocked him as the demon threw him off. The demon turned its attention to Victor as he was firing off light magic in the shape of crosses. The demon brought it's fist down as Victor quickly created a magical shield, while it last for a moment, it gave Shanoa enough time to tackle him out of the way as the demon would have crushed Victor if she didn't act.

"This is fascinating, while not on the level of my old powers, these new ones come with their own benefits." The ancient demon mused as it formed a flesh/stone weapon with the new energy forming the blade. It brought the sword down as it created a fissure that tore through the ground and Lava began to rise from the tear.

"Shit! Everyone, get to higher ground!" Trevor said as they did that and their large opponent was unaffected by the lava. Trevor helped everyone get to high ledges and dropped down onto a platform as he faced the Forgotten One. The demon looked to him as it got onto the large platform as well.

"This is… ironic. I remember fighting your father in a similar setting. I'll just deal with you before I contend with the others." The demon said as Trevor changed to Alucard and drew out the Crissaegrim.

"I guess this is what they mean by the saying, 'cleaning up my old man's messes." Alucard remarked as the demon attacked, Alucard dodged as he countered with a swipe of his sword. Alucard then realized he would need more power behind his attacks and activated the Igneas powers within his blade as the flames of Hell surged from his ret-hot sword. The Forgotten One swiped at the vampire and hissed in pain as Alucard drew a deep cut on its hand, exposing black/blue flesh with energy glowing from its 'veins'. Alucard was caught off-guard when the 'flesh' shot out and smashed into him like a freight train, sending him skidding back as the son of Dracula recovered. The Forgotten One chuckled as it clenched its fist as the small tendrils moved about from the wound.

"What the hell is that stuff?" Kurumu asked as the group saw the flesh underneath of the animated statue.

"I can't say really. It looks like actual flesh, but it seems to behave like malleable matter." Honoka said as she observed the brutal fight between demon and vampire, as Alucard was hacking off chunks of flesh and the demon was growing them back. Alucard managed to remove several large sections of the armor, exposing more of the strange flesh. However this seemed to work against him as he found it increasingly difficult to land further hits as the exposed flesh formed spikes, cannons, any type of weapon that forced him to retreat.

"Is this the best the legendary 'Son of Dracula' has to offer?" the ancient demon mocked as the remaining bits of its armor were cast off and while it retained a humanoid form, the demon was more monstrous compared to last time. The demon quickly formed a fleshy whip as it swiped at Alucard, who sprouted his Demonic Wings and took to the air. The demon reacted in time as it fended the vampire off with several blasts of energy. Alucard quickly lunged in and with precision, cleaved off the whip-arm at the shoulder as the limb fell into the lava. The Demon howled in pain, but the stump shot out several tendrils that snatched Alucard by his leg and quickly wrapped around him as the vampire struggled to break free.

"I will be taking back what is mine now. I must admit, you put up an impressive fight, second to your father's." The Forgotten One said as Alucard felt several spikes stab into him and begin draining him of his powers.

'Wait, I sense someone is coming, and the aura feels familiar. Could it be…?' Ahri thought as she picked up a signature zoning in on their location. That's when the cavern wall above the two exploded outwards as an armored figure busted through as her speed booster propelled her onto the Forgotten One below as she immediately started firing on it with her weapon. The demon took to this new arrival and tried fighting back, only to discover that it's attacks were frozen and shattered apart as they fell into the lava surrounding the arena. The demon was distracted that it didn't realize it threw Alucard away as the vampire clung to the wall as he watched the fight with everyone else. The majority was intrigued by the armor the person wore and the cannon on her arm. She seemed to be handling the fight well against the Forgotten One's powers. While the rest of the group did not know who the new-comer was, Ahri did. The fox had a small smile on her face as she watched the new-arrival blast apart the demon as it was not faring well for said demon. Ahri then spotted the pulsating heart under the flesh and let out a sharp whistle that the person fighting the demon jumped back and looked to Ahri. The nine tailed fox extracted the gem resting in the band on her thigh. She tossed the band and threw the gem at the fighter as she caught it and placed it in her arm-cannon as the power levels began to rise.

"Enough of this mockery!" the Forgotten One yelled as he lunged at the person, however the person's weapon was ready as she aimed the cannon at the demon and everyone watched as it shifted a bit larger and a massive beam of power shot out. The demon was caught off-guard as the attack tore through its torso and sent it flying back. The attack ended as the demon was starting to disintegrate, letting out a yell of agony as it did. The only thing left behind was another piece of the key and a pod-like plant. Everyone made their way down as the figure aimed her weapon at them before lowering it upon seeing Ahri.

"Interesting group you have with you, Ahri." The person said, her voice identifying her as female.

"And I see you're still arriving at the last minute to make a grand entrance, Samus." Ahri replied as the woman touched the side of her helmet, which dispersed to reveal a young woman with blonde hair in a pony-tail, blue eyes and a warm smile. Ahri walked up to Samus and hugged her as Samus returned the gesture, not minding the fact that she was crushing the smaller woman with her suit.

"It's good to see you again, pop-star." Samus said in a happy tone.

"Samus… powersuit…crushing…me" Ahri managed to get out in strained breaths as Samus dropped her and de-activated her suit, which left her in her Zero Suit, her specialized pistol and her rocket boots **(Samus' appearance is based off her Smash Bros 4 appearance). **Samus noticed Minato and walked up to him with a sly grin. Minato gulped down the lump in his throat and could feel Kushina's murderous gaze on him. Samus stood in front of Minato and spoke up.

"The names Samus…" the blonde woman said as Minato nervously smiled and offered a hand.

"Hi there…" was all he managed to get out before he found himself on his knees, his arm in a painful twist and a rocket boot pressed against his face.

"Now explain to me this. What made you think, in your bright mind, that leaving Naruto alone with the assholes back in your home? You better not lie or I will break every-bone in your body in alphabetical order." Samus said as Minato was grunting in pain as the group could hear his arm bones groaning from the pressure. Ahri placed an arm on Samus' shoulder and spoke up.

"We can get the answers from him later. For now, let's introduce you to a few people." Ahri said as Samus let go of Minato as he collapsed with a grunt.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce Samus. She would be the third child." Ahri said as she looked to Kushina.

"Wait, what…" the mother asked as she scratched her head (she's wearing her shinobi gear/attire).

"Before you ask, Samus is your child but she wasn't created through normal means. It would be easier if I could show you. Right now we should collect the rest of the pieces." Ahri said as Simon went over and picked up the key fragment and pieced it with the assembled part as Werbellia picked up the pod and absorbed it into her as she felt her powers returning.

"Speaking of family, where is Naruto, Ahri?" Samus asked as she looked to the fox. Ahri gained a depressed look as she averted eye contact with Samus. Samus noticed Ahri wasn't responding and knew that something was off, after all, both of them wouldn't hide things from one another. Especially if it had to do with their lovable Uzumaki.

"Where is he, Ahri?" Samus asked again with a serious tone as she crossed her arms. Ahri sighed and replied.

"I failed…" Ahri said as she still avoided Samus' stare.

"What are you saying?" Samus asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I failed your request and Naruto suffered for it." Ahri said as she finally looked to the blonde woman.

"You what." Samus hissed out as she grabbed Ahri by the front of her outfit and brought her close.

"I couldn't keep Naruto safe and he ended up being the person for the damned prophecy." Ahri said as this caught Werbellia's attention as she appeared next to the two and picked them up by the backs of their outfits.

"What am I hearing about this prophecy?" Werbellia asked as she looked to the two. Samus let go of Ahri and folded her arms as she also wanted to know about this… Prophecy.

"It was the same prophecy Unohana told to you all those years ago, the one you were so vehemently against." Ahri said to her mother as Werbellia's mind was putting together the pieces as she figured out the 'prophecy' that Ahri mentioned.

"That fucking bitch…" the primordial being hissed in fury as she dropped the two ladies, Samus re-activated her powersuit, and began pacing the platform as she was thinking about several things.

"You know of the Prophecy that plagued my father?" Trevor asked as he looked to Werbellia.

"I knew of it, and I also was against it to the point that I went out of my way to make sure it would never come to pass. Unfortunately due to some interference and my death at that conniving bitch's ways. The Prophecy came true and the world suffered through it." Werbellia answered as she snapped her fingers and a portal leading to the greenhouse formed.

"Right now I don't feel like explaining the details. We should be working on finding out what else is in store." Werbellia said as she entered the portal and the group followed. They noticed that the gardens and place seemed livelier than last time when Agreus was around. They saw several plant-like creatures, various mythological creatures (Satyrs, Nymphs, Ents etc…) were scattered throughout the area. Ruby found the shrine dedicated to Pan and Agreus as the Satyr guards judged her before letting her pass as she became the new wielder of their powers (Agreus' staff, Pan's whip-sword and the amulet that Gabriel had to contact the old god). She made her way back to the group as they stopped and Trevor sensed four presences closing in on their location.

"What the hell!" Simon grunted in surprise as he was knocked to his knees and the partially-assembled key was stolen from his possession before anyone could do anything. The four figures landed on a large tree in different spots as the group got a good look at them. The one with silver hair wore a maid outfit, the one with cat ears and twin tails wore a black kimono that emphasized her form. The one with red hair wore a classy red-frilled dress with a miniature hat resting on her head. And the last woman with a ponytail wore, surprisingly, a nun's outfit (without the head-piece). They all watched the group with humor in their eyes.

"And who might you four be?" Ahri asked as she sensed the four were extremely powerful.

Where are our manners? My name is Grayfia, the Silver Maiden of Hell." The silver haired maiden introduced as the other three replied.

"Kuroka, the Demonic Feline." The neko woman said as she examined her nails in boredom.

"Akeno, the Queen of Thunder." The woman in the nun outfit responded as she smiled.

"And I'm Rias, the Crimson Princess." The woman in the dress said with a wave.

"But, you can refer to us by a different term for us. Dracula's concubines." Akeno said with a polite tone as her answer surprised the group.

"…What?" Ahri asked as her voice was wavering.

"Forgive my friend's lack of clarification, what we mean is simple. We four are very close to our master's heart and that we will protect him from any threat, even from family that desires to end him." Grayfia said as she was smiling down at the group.

"We are not here to harm him." Jasmine replied.

"Of course you're not. After all, why would you all come back?" Rias asked as she leaned against the tree trunk as she was sitting on a branch.

"Why would we- We're here to get back my son!" Minato said in response. This caused the four to laugh a bit as they calmed down.

"Really? And why should we let you all near him, you all left him to suffer and only brought him pain." Grayfia said as she tilted her head.

"You see, our master has lived a VERY long life, one filled with suffering and torment. While there were several 'calming moments', they were overshadowed by torment that plagued him in his sleep and constantly picked at his mind. You could say that hiding the truth of your son was the final straw. From the parent, siblings, friends, lovers to even his own descendants. You all brought nothing but pain and torment to him." Grayfia finished as she had a dark smile at the group.

"How about I consume you four and get this over with." Werbellia said as she folded her arms.

"How about you contend with dealing with your master, puppet." Akeno remarked as Werbellia glared at the woman.

"For now, we'll let you be as you can ponder whether you wish to continue. If you want the kay to our Lord back, we won't be so convinced to hand the pieces over, even if you are the son of the Prince of Darkness." Kuroka said as she smirked at Trevor. The four then vanished in their respective teleports back to their chambers as Ahri looked down to her hands in sadness.

"They're right…" she said as the others turned to her.

"Ahri, you don't have to blame yourself for this…" Samus said as she looked to her close friend/lover.

"I am, because it is my fault. I should have never hidden Trevor from him. I noticed that our reunion shortly after the war ended, he was… different, like he went through several changes that scarred him. I am responsible for his pain." Ahri said as she hugged herself and started to cry silently. Kushina wrapped her daughter-in-law in a hug as she spoke up.

"Hey, don't hold yourself accountable. We'll figure out what those four meant and get back the stuff they stole, Alright? If you are being truthful about loving my son, then I have no reason to see you suffer. Let's go get that key back." The Uzumaki mother said as Ahri nodded and they left the greenhouse.

(In the Forbidden Wing)

The group arrived as they looked around and Samus spoke up.

"What is this place?" the blonde hunter asked.

"This place is known as the Forbidden Wing, father arrived here after defeating the Forgotten One in the past. He lost his mind in this place." Trevor said as he sensed a smaller group coming around the corridor and Hagoromo was surprised to see who it was.

"Asura, Tomoe, Shizuka?" the sage asked incredulously as he saw his other son, wife and daughter-in-law (Asura's beloved) with a woman that was riding a large beast.

"Aunt Minerva?" Ruby asked as the smaller group greeted the others. **(Tomoe and Shizuka are from the Queen's Blade series).**

"My husband, it is wonderful to see you again." Tomoe said as she also pulled in her second son for a family hug.

"Where is Indra?" the miko-priestess asked as she looked around. Hagoromo looked away in shame as Asura knew what exactly what that meant.

"The greedy bastard must have got his just desserts then…" the son said as she folded his arms. Tomoe looked to her son with a surprised expression. 

"Asura, he's your brother!" she said in a scandalized tone. Asura sighed and replied.

"Mom, there were some things that happened after you passed from the illness, and they weren't exactly for the better." Asura began as he and Hagoromo explained how Indra sought Hagoromo's power and did horrendous things to try and gain that power, becoming the Shinigami and eventually his repercussions for betraying Zobek. It was heart-breaking to watch the mother break down and try to deny, and come to terms, with her son doing those things for greed. Meanwhile Erza was defending Minerva from the rest of the Fairy Tail group.

"Erza, why are you protecting her? She's the enemy!" Natsu said as he had his fists coated in fire.

"Minerva's with me, so calm down." the red-head said as she gave a hard stare to her guild-mates. Who knew not to piss her off and hesitantly lowered their stances.

"I will explain in due time, but for now. Minerva's on our side." Erza said as Minerva got off her steed and kissed Erza on the cheek.

"Thanks, strawberry." The elder mage said as Ruby poked the beast.

"What is this thing?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure, I woke up on a deeper part of this place. One layered with ice and several of these creatures swimming in the waters. One hopped out and evolved to become accustomed to land as it accepted me as its master." Minerva said as she patted the beast's side. **(Minerva's 'pet' is a Spawn of Leviathan from the Castlevania; Lords of Shadow Reverie DLC, it has a more 'land-based appearance and a pair of thick digigrade legs to walk with). **That's when everyone heard the sound of a child's laughter and looked up to see… a child Naruto looking down to them from the scaffolding above. The child had a glow coming of his form as he waved.

"Let's play tag. You're it!" the child said as he ran off, avoiding the blood and hopping off the Viperfish Demons **(from the Lords of Shadow 2 artbook)** that lurked in the pools and occasionally poked their snouts up to find prey.

"Naruto wait!" Kushina yelled as she chased after her son and used her chakra chains to wing and rappel off parts of the place as the group followed.

"Avoid the blood, fall in and you will never be able to break free!" Trevor warned as they were all chasing the little kid as he was laughing in joy.

"This is fun!" the child said in glee as he proved to be very agile. Meanwhile the group heard the demented cries, screams and bouts of dark laughter from the Vampire Lord echo throughout the Wing along with occasional mutters of 'Marie' and some dialogue from his quest for the God Mask. They also saw the messages written in blood.

"Out of my way, overgrown sushi!" Kushina snarled as she kicked a Viperfish Demon that lunged out of the blood to catch her but was kicked into the blood by the mother as they eventually made their way to a wall with a small hole in it that Naruto crawled through.

"Now what?" Samus asked as they all stood on a chunk of floor that connected to the wall. Trevor felt his Wolf medallion reacting and brought it out as he examined it, it was glowing and he held it out to the wall. The wall shimmered as it began to crumble away, revealing a corridor that was dug into the wall leading to a chamber that had a peculiar aura emanating from it as Trevor pocketed his medallion. They spotted the child Naruto standing there with a smile.

"Come on! There's a big surprise I want to show you!" the child said as he ran down the corridor as the group followed and kept their guards up for any traps. What put them off was the seemingly calm aura that was coming from the other end of the hall. It was peaceful, warm, caring. They finally arrived to where Naruto stood and were amazed at what they saw.

**Chapter completed! (Also longest chapter for this story). Sorry for the delay, been having a bit of writer's block/absentmindedness. Anyway, I know that some things in the chapter will no doubt confuse people (Samus+ her things, Tayuya's weaponry, nanomachines). But they will be explained in the following chapter, they have a connection witht eh younger Kaguya the 'techbunny'. Please leave a review on what you think and/or a PM if you have questions/suggestions. Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	10. Memories

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. This chapter explains a lot of things and connects several other things. Nothing else to say really but please enjoy and leave a review on what you thought and/or PM if you are confused or have questions.**

**Story Start.**

The chamber/large room the group entered was vastly different from the rest of the castle. They saw several blank large portraits along the wall, some in landscape mode and portrait mode. The floor had a red carpet and the walls were a calming gold/beige. Trevor noticed a small pedestal in the center of the room with a hand imprint in it. The son of the Dragon walked over and was about to place his hand on it when he sensed something above him. Trevor flipped back when something large landed on the ground and its stealth camo de-activated, revealing a… machine. It had a sleek futuristic appearance to it along with a humanoid form. Before Trevor could react, the thing brought an arm-blade and lunged with surprising speed despite its large form. Fortunately Tayuya materialized before the thing and held her hands out with a command.

"Stop!" she commanded as the thing did just that.

"Big sis? You can talk?" a child's voice came from the thing as it stored away the arm-blade.

"Yes, I got some help and I can speak now. How about you come out and say hello to some of the pirate's friends and family." Tayuya said as the machine stood up, which revealed it to just a few inches smaller than Cornell in his Lycan form. The machine powered down as its torso opened up to reveal a child with a pair of military shorts, a opened up shirt with torn sleeves and a pair of boots. His blonde hair was slicked back/messy and he wore a pair of gloves. The kid unbuckled himself from the harness and got out as he walked over and hugged Tayuya like she was family.

"It's good to see you again, sis." The kid said as he pulled back.

"Same here kid, let's introduce you to the others." Tayuya said as she turned to the group with the kid.

"Hello everyone, my name is Menma, my codename is Liquid." The boy introduced himself. Samus eyed the machine Menma piloted and had her helmet disappear as she walked over to it.

"Mind telling me why this is based off my suit and research?" Samus asked as she looked to Menma. Menma snapped his fingers as he recognized her and Ahri.

"You two must be Samus and Ahri. Patchy told me about you two and he even let me create Jehuty from the research I managed to steal from Cipher before we blew up his home." Menma said as he patted Jehuty's leg. Samus raised an eyebrow and got down on a knee as she looked Menma in the eyes.

"Really, and who would this 'Patchy' be and what type of relationship do you have with him?" Samus asked as Menma gave a grin and replied.

"Patchy is my nickname for Big Boss, otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki to you two and my relationship to him is simple. I'm his son." Menma said as this startled the group.

"Wait, what…" Akasha said as Menma clarified.

"Well, I'm actually a genetic clone of him, but I view him as my dad." Menma said as he looked to Ahri.

"A clone…" Ahri muttered as she examined Menma. He looked just like Naruto did as a child without the whisker marks and green eyes.

"Yep, Originally I resented the one-eyed bloke for not being there and letting some old fart and his weird co-workers do things to us. I tried to kill him but was quickly subdued, surprisingly enough he took me in and had a change of heart as we eventually came to see each-other as father and son." The blonde said as Kushina looked the glowing 'Naruto'.

"Then who is that?" she asked as they all looked to 'Naruto'. The kid smiled as his form was covered in a bright light and morphed into something else. The light died down to reveal a mystical looking fox the size of a wolf with golden fur and scarlet fur in several places. The fox walked over to Ahri and licked her hand as it nuzzled against her leg.

"Shippo…" Ahri said before she embraced the fox and let out a laugh.

"What's with the fox?" Minato asked.

"This is Shippo, he was Naruto's old companion he met during his rough childhood, unfortunately Shippo was killed by angry people who hated Naruto and thought he was 'demonizing' their kids." Ahri said as she petted Shippo as the fox barked in response. Ahri noticed the metal, robotic looking collar on Shippo's neck and was about to ask when a voice caught their attention.

"You people have no idea how hard it is to reach you guys. I think I almost died several times trying to find you guys." A male voice said as they turned to see a young man decked in leather armor with a child on his back.

"Hello, Hiccup. It's good to see that you are alive and well." Carmilla said as she greeted her servant.

"Same here, My Queen. I'm curious as to who these other people are with you. That and this kid with me is looking for his brother." Hiccup said as he let the kid down as Jasmine hugged her close friend/botfriend. Menma recognized the boy and ran over as he hugged his brother.

"John, are you alright!" Menma asked as he examined his twin. The other Son of Big Boss (named John) replied.

"I'm good, where are we?" John asked as he looked around.

"I'm not sure either. But the group right here seems to know about this place." Menma said as he led John over to the group.

"Everyone, this is John, he would be the other Son of Big Boss, and his given name by that old guy is Solid." Menma said.

"Wait, how exactly did you two come about if your clones?" Yukari asked.

"Well, since the old man is sterile, some of his DNA was extracted from him while he was unconscious from a mission. Insert that DNA into an egg that has had its nucleus removed and then inject that egg into a donor's womb and nine months later, we were born." Menma explained as he placed an arm on John's shoulders.

"Wait, if father was sterile, then how exactly am I here." Trevor asked in confusion as he tried to process what Menma said.

"Maybe if you activate this mechanism over here, we'll be able to find out how this all comes together and what the hell is going on exactly." Werbellia said as she stood next to the pedestal and Trevor went over and placed his hand in the indent. A spike came out as it pierced through Trevor's hand and out the back as it took a small sample of his blood. The spike receded as Trevor flexed his healed hand and everyone watched in amazement as the pedestal lowered and a large basin filled with an opaque liquid rose from the ground. They also noticed several other things come up and the blank portraits fill in with amazing art, depicting fantastic collages that marked as memorable moments of Naruto's life. Several portraits were titled as well.

Operation Snake Eater.

The San Hiermyo Takeover

Peace Walker Incident

Ground Zeroes

The Phantom Pain

Blood Dragon

Revengeance

"What is this…?" Ahri said in awe as she observed everything. Samus noted a display case to the left of the basin and opened it to reveal limbs, cybernetic limbs for the arms and legs along with several synthetic organs. What caught her attention was the small plaque on the bottom of the display, etched into it were the words.

Property of Naruto Uzumaki.

Samus covered her mouth with a hand was she knew what this meant. She also saw two eye patches and a cyborg eye plate along with the ring she made as a birthday present for him. She also saw several other things as well.

"That's Big Boss." Menma said as he pointed to a portrait of Big Boss along with Ocelot in the foreground and several other people in the middle-ground and Outer Heaven in the background. Everyone noticed how different Naruto was appearance wise and his eye-patch along with the shrapnel horn and the cybernetic left red limb.

"What's this thing?" Kurumu asked as she poked at the liquid in the basin, noting that it had a strange energy coming from it. Werbellia took off a glove and pricked her thumb as she let her blood fall into the basin. The liquid shimmered before playing a scene of Werbellia's past as she was playing with her kids (when they were little children). She ended the scene with a thought and spoke up.

"Well, well. Seems like this is a device that allows one to see memories of those who offer their blood. Which also means we can use this to show what happened and piece together what exactly is going on." Werbellia said as the group crowded around the basin.

"So, who want to go first?" Minato asked as everyone was silent.

"I'll start, seeing as I know much more about the ones behind this damned prophecy." She said as she added some of her blood into the basin and slipped her glove back on before she controlled it to the start when she was created. The scene was shown from a third-perspective an infant wrapped in a royal purple cloth was held by a humanoid figure, the odd thing was that the figure's body was blue and let off a glow as the figure held the infant with care.

(Memory)

"You'll help me with what I have planned, won't you little one?" the being asked in a fatherly tone as the infant giggled in response. Everyone watched the two create Big Bang and work on stars, planets, galaxies, dimensions and much more. The infant Werbellia grew to a beautiful young woman that could be considered the epitome of a goddess.

(Memory End)

They all heard a gasp and Werbellia halted the scene as they turned to see a young girl in a black robe/dress with pink hair. The girl was hiding behind a display case and Werbellia sensed her own power from the child. The Primordial being walked over and crouched down.

"And who might you be little one?" Werbellia asked in a motherly tone as the girl shied away for a moment but leaned out to speak up.

"Crona, are you my mommy?" Crona asked with hesitation as she feared her powers would get the better of her.

"Why yes, seeing as you hold a fraction of my power. Why are you hiding?" Werbellia asked as she could tell Crona didn't want to hurt her she could also sense her (Crona) powers fluctuating.

"My powers cause pain to those I come in contact with. Amaru was hurt when she tried to help me last time." Crona said as she remembered her former vessel. Werbellia thought for a moment and snapped her fingers. She formed a small orb of her energy with stabilizing effects and held it out to Crona as the young girl watched the orb like a kitten with fish.

"Here, this can help and you won't fear hurting people. Say aahhh." Werbellia said as Crona opened her mouth and Werbellia popped the orb into Crona's mouth and the young girl ate the energy with a grunt of appreciation. She swallowed and felt her powers stabilizing.

"Thank you." Crona said, she was surprised when Werbellia picked her up and placed her on her shoulders as the young girl held onto her horns.

"Seems like we have a new addition to the family. Crona, these are your sisters, say hi." Werbellia said as the young girl waved timidly at them as they all greeted their younger sister. They resumed the memory basin as the Man of Miracles approached Werbellia looking down over the planets and watching a young family with a sense of curiosity. Unohana and the other gods (Werbellia's siblings) were off doing their own things.

(Memory)

"What troubles you, my child?" the creator asked as he knew Werbellia would watch people on the worlds from time to time.

"I'm curious father, what's it like to have a family of your own. I see these humans and other races start families and love and protect them. How come I can't experience that? I want what they have, a family to call my own." Werbellia said, she didn't want to sound greedy in front of her father, but her request was, in a way, selfish. M.O.M thought about what Werbellia said as he tapped his chin.

"Hmm, I suppose that you raise a valid point." M.O.M said as he focused power into his hand and placed in her head as she felt raw power flood into her body. He eventually took his hand away and smiled.

"There. You now have the power to create life with your energies and more. However don't misuse your power. You can pick any of the worlds to call your home as you raise your kids. I hope to see them. I wish you a wonderful life, my child." M.O.M said as Werbellia was overjoyed and hugged her father as she thanked him repeatedly.

(Memory End)

The scene shifted to show Werbellia landing on the world of her choosing (the pre-shinobi world). She then created the God Tree as her home before entering it. Werbellia also decides to show how she met Kaguya when the little girl ended up on her 'doorstep' crying. Werbellia became a good friend to Kaguya and was intrigued when Kaguya mentioned that she was visited by the Man or Miracles and she was gifted with unparalleled knowledge on technology as she explained her dreams to the primordial being. Werbellia was like a mother to Kaguya since her own parents were not really parent material. The following scene showed Werbellia using her powers to create her children within her and waiting the appropriate nine months before having a painless labor session as she gave birth to the nine.

"I am so envious of you. You got to have a painless labor, I remember breaking his hand when I had Gin." Rin said as she thumbed to Cornell and Werbellia giggled and replied.

"I have my ways. Who knows, maybe I'll share my knowledge with you. I can tell that everyone here has different variations of my powers." She said as she continued the memories. Everyone watched as Werbellia raised her kids with happiness and the little deal she struck with Kaguya when the latter came back one day distraught and scared, and helped her hide her inventions in the vaults as they were hidden across the pre-elemental Nations before giving Kaguya the fruit and clear instructions as the young woman ate the fruit and was encased in a large closed flower to change her form to better suit her gift. The next scene showed Werbellia trying to bring some sense into the reborn Kaguya who was being controlled. Only for her to fall under the same power controlling Kaguya.

"I am very sorry for what I and Hamura did mother, we did not realize the truth of your actions and why you acted out of person." Hagoromo said as he looked to the elder Kaguya with a sad look. Kaguya thought nothing of it and replied.

"It matters little, Hagoromo. I was weak for letting myself to be controlled and endangering Werbellia's children. The sole reason why I tried to come back was to re-unite Werbellia with her children because I knew what humans are capable of when they want power." Kaguya said as she made a point and Hagoromo looked down in shame as he knew it was his fault. The group resumed watching as Kaguya was locked away inside the moon and Werbellia was sealed within Hagoromo. They saw how Werbellia was slowly dying to unknown means and how she made Hagoromo promise to keep her children safe in her absence.

(Memory)

"You wanted me to watch over them since you're dying?" a younger Hagoromo said in confusion as he was conversing with Werbellia, the primordial being herself looked like she had seen better days, her skin had taken a deathly parlor and she was having trouble breathing also her form showed signs of decay.

"Yes, I am entrusting you to them. Make sure they are safe and happy while I'm gone or I will make your life a living hell." Werbellia said as she grabbed Hagoromo by his throat despite her sickly form.

"Hagoromo Otsutsuki, do you promise to keep my children safe and well as they are out in the world with you?" Werbellia asked as Hagoromo knew she was doing what any parent would do for their child.

"I promise, I'll make sure they are watched over and happy." Hagoromo said as Werbellia smiled and began to crumble to ashes, signifying her death. The scene then shifted to centuries later as Werbellia was brought back from death within the God Tree and re-united with her children in joy as they had grown up. The final scene showed Werbellia and the others saying a tearful goodbye to Ahri as the latter was prepared to be re-sealed within Naruto as he was destroying the God Tree.

"I wish things didn't have to turn out this way, but I can sense that someone else is coming for us, someone who will no doubt control us for their own machinations. So I have decides to take us out of the equation. May you live a wonderful life Ahri." Werbellia said as she hugged her eldest daughter as both were crying. Werbellia then activated the suicide technique as Ahri was shot into Naruto's shadowed form. The God Tree burned to the ground as Werbellia and Ahri's siblings died to the technique in a flash of energy. The following scene showed Werbellia waking up in the castle kitchen and quickly disposing of the creatures about to eat her as she clothed herself and left the room.

(Memory End)

"Wow, heck of a journey for you to go through." Hiccup said as Werbellia nodded.

"You could say that, in the end I am back with my family. That's all that matters to me." She replied as Werbellia smiled.

The others took turns showing their memories and what happened. Kushina was a bit horrified to know that her daughter was forced into a life of slavery, but then relieved when she escaped and joined Fairy Tail, grew to be an amazing woman, found love with Kagura, Ultear and Minerva. Killing Jellal when the latter had kidnapped her to try and appease to Zeref. Erza's last scene before waking up in the castle gardens was her activating the secret weapon during the climax of the Demon War in the 'Fairy Tail' world before succumbing to her wounds and dying. (Rob is her adoptive father who found her).

"I want to thank you for taking care of my child, Mr. Makarov. I am not worthy of being a mother as I left my children to suffer." Kushina began only for Ahri to slap her with one of her tails.

"Don't drag yourself down, Tomato. Naruto never blamed you for anything in his life. You have another chance to be a mother to your kids, if not, maybe Menma and John would see you as grandparents." Ahri said as Menma and John waved. Kushina rubbed the spot where Ahri slapped her and agreed.

"Who's next?" Cornell said as Carmilla raised a hand.

"I'll go." The Vampire Queen said as she added her blood and everyone saw her childhood with Akasha as Mathias' daughter. The following scene showed her cradling an infant Akua, being dealt a fatal blow by Issa and Mikogami along with her last words to Gyokuro. Ending up in the 'forbidden lands' of the shinobi world along with Cornell as they were greeted by Zobek. One peculiar memory was how she met Naruto.

(Memory)

Carmilla (in her human form) was walking through the Forest of Death along with Jasmine and Hiccup following her. She rarely made visits to the Elemental Nations, this time she picked up some herbs and rare flowers for her spells and works.

"Do you two hear that, it sounds like a small kid?" Hiccup said as Carmilla noticed the small tune and traced it to its source. The three vampires came to a small house that was made from the inside of a large tree **(Think Yoda's house from the Empire Strikes Back). **Carmilla knocked softly as they heard small footsteps in the house and the door opened up to reveal a child Naruto, no older than six, with a smile despite his dirty clothing.

"Hi. I'm Naruto." The boy said in a happy manner as Carmilla was interested to find a child living out in the wilderness. She composed herself and replied.

"Pardon my interruption if I was bothering you from your activities. I was curious as to why a child such as yourself is doing all the way out here with dangerous animals and not in the village." Carmilla asked as she wanted to know why.

"People don't like me in the village, they call me a demon and hurt me for things I don't know. I woke up here after another attack and made this place my home." Naruto replied as he could sense no hostile intentions from the three. Carmilla was now perplexed as what kind of parent would let this happen to their child, she knew Issa would fit the bill but he wasn't around.

"Where are your parents, boy? Surely they would be worried about you?" Carmilla asked as Naruto gained a depressed look.

"I don't have any parents. I tried to see if anyone could tell me if they knew them, but the elders only shunned me away and threatened me." Naruto said as Carmilla felt bad about bring that up.

"I apologize for my rudeness." The Vampire Queen said as she caught the scent of his blood. It smelt divine, like the greatest wine. In her head she was pondering of making it painless and feeding her thirst. No one would notice, Naruto himself said that he was not welcomed in the village. That's when he got her attention with his next statement.

"You know, you remind me of someone." Naruto said as she rubbed his chin. This snapped Carmilla out of her stupor and she asked,

"Really, and who do I remind you of, little one?" she asked in curiosity as Naruto thought for a moment before snapping his fingers and replying.

"I remember now, you remind me of Akua!" Naruto exclaimed as this had Carmilla's full attention.

"You know my daughter?" she asked in a heated tone. She has been searching for ages now for a way of getting back to her world and finding Akua. Naruto went into the house and returned with a potted flower, a purple rose.

"Akua gave me this the last time I saw her. She said it was a sign of friendship. Then again he dad looked really angry when he found them, he even slapped Akua when she tried to speak. He also attacked me, this all happened a few weeks back. Luckily I managed to hide this from him and the villagers. Since you're her mother, I figured this should be given to you." Naruto said as he handed her the potted plant. Carmilla accepted it with care as she stared at the flower.

"…Thank you, Naruto. I don't know what to say…" Carmilla said as she held the item and looked to Naruto with a warm smile on her face.

"It's alright, Akua did say she missed you and wanted to introduce me to you. I guess this is a weird way of being the messenger" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head and grinned. Carmilla found Naruto an odd child and decided to help him out.

"I have a proposition for you, Naruto." She said as she smiled. In the back Jasmine and Hiccup gave each other a nervous look.

"What's that?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head.

"How would you like to have a new life? I can offer you a new lease, one where you won't be hurt by these people that claim you are a demon. Would you accept my offer?" Carmilla asked as Naruto thought for a bit.

"It sounds interesting, but the voice in the back of my head, which has always helped me out, says different. She also said some pretty nasty things about you as well." Naruto said as he was a bit nervous how Carmilla would react to what 'The Furball' said about her.

"And what does this little voice say about me?" Carmilla asked with humor.

"Well… she said not to trust the parasitic bitch with the slutty voice." Naruto said as he moved behind the door as he didn't want to die early. Carmilla just felt like killing the fool who had the audacity to say that about her but calmed herself down and replied.

"Well, it takes a bitch to know one." Carmilla replied.

"Anyway, I don't want to get you three in trouble because of me, so I'll stay here. Your offer sounds nice, but I can manage here, besides I plan on leaving this place when the time is right." Naruto said as he was planning of doing so as Ahri (he didn't know her yet, only the 'demon fox') helped him.

"Well then, I suppose I wouldn't hurt telling you the special meaning behind this flower." Carmilla said as she ruffled his hair.

"Wait the flower is more than just a token of friendship?" Naruto asked. Carmilla nodded and replied.

"Yes, you see. A purple rose is very rare, even rarer than a blue rose. It symbolizes destiny and greatness. Since you held onto it, I can tell that you are going to have a very special destiny, Naruto. Who knows what will happen in the future, maybe we will meet again." Carmilla said as Naruto gave a cheesy grin. That's when they all sensed the hostile aura's of villagers who, with the help of some corrupt police force members, tracked down Naruto. Carmilla was about to use her powers to make the people go away when Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Don't. The creepy old man with one eye will find out and try to capture you to use as a tool. You should leave while you have a chance, they're here for me." Naruto said as he didn't want the nice lady to get hurt because of him. Carmilla hesitated for a moment before resigning.

"Alright, take care Naruto and stay safe." Carmilla said as she, Hiccup and Jasmine burst into bats and flew into the night as Naruto watched in awe before he ran off to ward off the villagers.

Carmilla then decided to show her final meeting and fight with Naruto, now known as Gabriel Belmont.

(Memory end)

"Now that I think about it, I still owe you a severe beating for what you said about me." Carmilla said as she looked to Ahri with a deadly smile.

"Well if you want to suffer a humiliating defeat, be my guest." Ahri replied with a smile of her own. Trevor cleared his throat to break up the inevitable fight and spoke up.

"Let's not cause a mess in here. Father sees this place as sacred ground and I really don't want to explain why this room is damaged." Trevor said as Ahri and Carmilla simply folded their arms and huffed in anger as they looked away from the other. Trevor was up next as he showed his childhood under the brotherhood's care, how growth and how he met Sypha, their marriage and Simon's birth and his mission of vengeance to confront his father. Trevor ended it at the scene of when he woke up as Alucard. Simon and Victor also showed their respective lives up to their deaths. Everyone except Tayuya, Menma, Ahri and Samus showed their memories/lives with the basin. Mikoto and Fugaku were horrified to find out that Itachi had a hand in Taki and Momiji's deaths a few months after the clan massacre.

"So now it's just you four that are left. Who wants to volunteer?" Victor said as the four thought for a moment.

"I think it would be better if we combined our memories with Naruto's since our lied were intertwined with his." Ahri said as she brought out the Vampire Killer and focused her magic/chakra to have the blood on the end of the weapon flow into the basin and they added their own blood as the basin behaved like a whirlpool and flowed for several moments before Ahri took control and had the memories start on the event Kushina went in with Minato for the check-up.

**Chapter completed. Hmm, I feel like I either need a beta to help me out with the story (due to me being an ambitious fuck) and/or explain things better. Anyway, it sounded better in my head and I tried to put it down while making it sound like it did in my head. Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review and/or a PM if you have questions or confused. Also check out my profile for my other stories and some interesting Naruto crossover challenges. Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


End file.
